


To stay or to go, that is the question

by Iamthebad_wolf



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Agravaine being a dick, Agravaine being devious, Druids, Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Guards being stupid, Humor, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt Merlin, I hope, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Pain, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin, Protective Merlin (Merlin), Runaway, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), bandits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthebad_wolf/pseuds/Iamthebad_wolf
Summary: Very rarely, a child can be born to two druids who possess no magic at all. Druids will still protect them, as they do all those seeking refuge, but if the unmagic child decides to leave, they will not be stopped.An unmagic druid is discovered during a Camelot patrol. They are being attacked and the knights step in. The unmagic druid proves themself to be handy with a sword, and Arthur invites them back to Camelot.The trouble is, magic or not, they are a druid. They know of the druids and their ways.They have to make a choice whether or not to stay in camelot***********this fic is not going to be updated for a month
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin) & Original Character(s), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having uni exams, and writing up uni lectures (because I'm one unorganised idiot). I'm also working on another fic I'm meant to be posting, but haven't because I've never gotten round to editing it (re, I'm an unorganised idiot). 
> 
> This came to me at 3am last night so enjoy. 
> 
> I also have no idea where I'm going to go with this, I guess we'll go on that journey together

“Merlin!”

The shout is loud and clear just as it always is. Groaning, Merlin runs out into the courtyard, towards his master. He sees all the knights saddled up and ready to leave, weapons prepped, minds alert, ready for the day ahead. Its early in the morning, and the sun has only just risen, but all the knights look wide awake. Merlin himself has been awake far longer than any of them. His body already aches from having prepped the king's horse. But patrol is going to go ahead regardless of how tired he is, he knows this. So, stifling a yawn, he swings himself up and into his own saddle, preparing himself for a long cold day.

The sky is bright and clear for now, but dark grey clouds loom in the distance, and judging by the wind, they will soon be upon the patrol. The autumn day brings with it cold winds, but the knights don’t seem to care, their thick cloaks wrapped around them. Plus, they're used to being out in all kinds of weather.

“Seriously Merlin, we could die of old age waiting for you.” Artur teases, as he watches Merlin settle.

Merlin rolls his eyes in response, and stifles another yawn. “Well then, sire. We’d best be going.”

***********************************************************

They spend the entire day on their horses, trudging through Camelot territory inspecting the border, and looking for trouble. Autumn is in full swing, and with that comes the awful weather. Just as they stop for lunch, the heavens open, soaking them all to the bone. Teeth chattering, Merlin often finds himself dreaming of a roaring fire, and his favourite food, a blanket thrown around his shoulders. Alas, they still have several hours before they are to begin heading back. 

"Would you cheer up Merlin!" Arthur groans, as Merlin complains about the cold for the fiftieth time. 

"What's there to be cheery about?" Merlin challenges. Normally he can find something to be happy about, something to raise his mood a little, but today is just one of those miserable days.

"It could be worse." 

"How could it be worse?" Merlin whines. 

"We could have brought Gwaine." Leon points out from behind the pair. 

"True." Merlin admits, annoyance building within him. Gwaine had been kept behind suffering from a case of the sweating sickness that had been going around. Merlin can’t deny he envies him, and that is something he never thought he'd say. Gwaine is a great guy and a good friend, but goodness does he know how to talk!

"See, could have been..."

Whatever Arthur is about to say is cut off by a scream that echoes through the woods. It comes from the east, a little way ahead of them. Kicking their horses into action, they hurry towards the sound. 

What they find chills Merlin to the bone (even more so than he already is). A young woman, who can't be more than 20, although she looks very petit for her age, is surrounded by a gang of ten men. One man has pressed her up against a tree, his hands around her waist, the other men leering at her. 

She tries to fight them off, but she is much too small to do anything to harm them. They merely laugh at her resistance. 

"Get off me you pig!" She screams, kneeing the man in the balls. He groans, falling back, but another man grabs her, groping at her chest, and ripping her corset off her dress. Thankfully, her undershirt remains in place, maintaining her decency, but it is one less layer protecting her now. Too vulnerable, that is all she can think about. She is too vulnerable. The rain soaks her clothes, threatening to become see-through and reveal all anyway.

The men all laugh again, watching her struggle further as a hand forces its way up under her shirt. 

Unable to bare watching anymore, Arthur draws his sword, jumping off his horse and charging forwards, throwing his cloak to the side. 

Caught unaware, three bandits are struck down by various members of the Camelot patrol before they can start putting up a fight. Arthur's main concern is the girl, but he is too preoccupied fighting the bandits to be able to get to her. Merlin on the other hand, manages to sneak around the outside. He does his best not to slip in the muddy ground. Sometimes, being the servant, being the one always going unseen, does have it’s benefits.

The man who had been doing the groping the moment the Camelot knights had attacked, pulls the girl by the throat, away from the battle, trying to take his prize as far away as possible. She claws at his hands, but with him squeezing her airways, she is quickly running out of air. Black spots swim at the edges of her vision. She fights harder, aiming kicks at his groin and knees. But it does no good. 

Suddenly, the hand holding her lets her go. Coughing, she drops to the floor, hand caressing the now bruised skin of her neck as she wheezes for breath. Looking up, she sees a man, not much older than herself, in a scruffy blue shirt and red neckerchief, holding a large stick. It isn't difficult to realise what had happened; he'd used the stick to knock the bandit out. 

"Are you alright?" He asks, bending down. 

She nods, wary of this new man. He has saved her from the bandit, but what proof does she have that these men were any better than the last?

"I'm Merlin." He says, offering out a hand, and helping her to her feet. She stumbles slightly, black spots still swimming at the edges of her vision, and her body feeling more sluggish than normal. She has a feeling it is adrenaline that is currently keeping her standing.

She doesn't give him her name; she doesn't want him to use it against her. She bends down, briefly, grabbing the bandits sword. At Merlin's puzzled look she shrugs, croaking out, "well, you don't have a weapon."

Merlin nods, impressed at her quick thinking despite the horrors inflicted upon her. She has every right to be freaking out, a pile on the floor, screaming and crying. Instead, she keeps her head steady, and allows him to start leading her towards the horses. A bandit intercepts them, sword raised in an attack.

She pushes Merlin out the way, blocking the man's blow. But this only angers him, and he goes in for another attack, but she blocks that too. With a weapon in her hand she is able to take the man on far more easily than she could have unarmed. Slightness and speed are her weapons as much as the sword in her hands. Catching her attacker off guard, she manages to trip him, and sends the sword through his stomach.

He falls to the floor dead. 

It has gone silent. 

Looking up, she notices all the other bandits either dead or unconscious on the floor, the Camelot knights staring at her in shock. Not surprising really considering a tiny woman has just taken down a man twice her size in ten seconds flat.

"That was..."

"Who are you?" She demands, raising her sword at the man who seems to be the leader of the pack. But her voice comes out croaking, her voice protesting against the abuse it had taken earlier. Her head swims from the adrenaline and the oxygen loss. 

"I'm Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot." Arthur says, approaching the young woman with his arm outstretched gently. With his clothes sodden, his hair plastered to his face by both sweat and the rain, he doesn't look much like the mighty king he is meant to be.

The woman's face pales, and she can almost feel the tattoo on her shoulder burn through her. She has to get away from this man. Her grip on the sword falters for a second. But she quickly regains her composure, straightening her back and holding the sword tighter. The Knights, trained by the king of Camelot himself, can see her wariness of them growing.

"I don't want to harm you. Just put the sword down." Arthur speaks softly. 

"Please. We just want to make sure you're okay, and then you can be on your way." Merlin assures her, stepping up beside his master. 

She nods, putting the sword down. Even if she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to outrun these men, or fight them off. 

"What's your name?" Merlin asks, approaching her slowly. He is scared to startle her again. She seems flighty, like a deer. 

"Kara." She replies. 

He takes the sword from her, and hands it to Arthur. "Are you hurt anywhere else Kara?" 

She shakes her head, wincing as her neck protests the movement. Suddenly she begins to feel very lightheaded. Swaying on her feet, she watches as the king of Camelot and his servant rush forward to help her. But they aren't fast enough, and she blacks out as her head hits the ground.

***********************************************************

"Merlin!" Arthur yells, rushing for the young woman as she hits the ground. Merlin is at her side in an instant, checking her over. Kara's face is flushed and warm, but her lips have the slightest hint of blue to them. Hovering his cheek above her mouth he monitors her breathing for a few seconds. Her breathing is normal, but her heart is slightly elevated. 

"Merlin?" 

"She'll be fine. The strangulation caused slight hypoxia, and the adrenaline didn't help. That's why she passed out." Merlin answers. But since Kara is now breathing normally, her heart rate should soon return to normal levels and she will wake up and be fine.

"And for those of us who don't know what hypoxia means?" Percival questions, a look of pure confusion on his face. He isn’t as well educated as the others, although is by no means an idiot. 

"She wasn't getting enough air into her lungs. But her breathing is fine now. She should wake up soon." Merlin replies. 

Elyan collects a cloak from where it had been abandoned on the ground earlier. It is damp with the rain, but should provide her with some of the decency she had lost when her dress had been ripped. He drapes it over her chest, being careful not to jostle her too much. 

Arthur looks around, staring despairingly at the lack of canopy above him. That's what he hates about autumn. The trees lose their leaves, providing them with less shelter on patrols. "we can't stay here. We need to get her somewhere dry." 

"Where's dry around here?" Merlin questions. They are essentially in the middle of nowhere. 

"Camelot isn't more than an hour away?" Leon suggests. 

Arthur frowns. He highly doubts Kara would be very appreciative if she woke up halfway to Camelot in the arms of some random knight, but they don't really have much of an option. 

"Camelot it is." 

***********************************************************

"Arthur?" Gaius questions as the king walk through his door, sodden to the bone and followed by a number of his equally sodden knights. "what's going on? Are you harmed?"

Percival enters then, an unconscious girl in his arms, wrapped in one of their cloaks. Immediately Gaius's mind snaps into motion. Whatever is wrong with her is only going to worsen with the cold and dampness. He needs to get her out of that cloak and dry her off before hypothermia can begin to set in.

"Place her on the bed. Merlin, light a fire." 

As soon as Percival places her on the bed, Gaius sets about unwrapping her from the cold and wet blanket, and removing as much of her damp dress as he can without leaving her indecent. Then he wraps her up in a warm thick blanket, checking her over just as Merlin had done. 

Arthur feels his eyes getting drawn over to his manservant. He often forgets that he has relatively extensive medical knowledge. If he wants to, he could easily become court physician once Gaius passes (although hopefully Gaius will be around for a long time to come). But Merlin is loyal to Arthur, and will never leave the king without a manservant. And Arthur could never push Merlin away.

"She's oxygen deprived, and on the edge of hypothermia, but once she warms up she should be perfectly all right." Gaius tells the king after inspecting the girl for a few minutes. 

Arthur nods, relieved. He barely knows the girl, but after seeing her attacked, and then the way she can handle a sword, he had found himself getting drawn to her. His curiosity needs to know how someone like her had learnt to handle a sword as well as she can. 

"Tell me when she wakes." Arthur orders, before leaving the room and heading to his own chambers. 

Elyan stays behind in Gaius's chamber, as does Merlin, but the rest of the knights follow Arthur's lead and leave. It is only when Arthur arrives at his rooms that he feels a presence behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he sees Leon following dutifully behind. 

"What is it Leon?" Arthur asks, entering his chambers and dumping his sword and scabbard on the table. 

Leon looks almost reluctant to speak. "Why are you doing this?"

Arthur frowns. "Doing what?"

"The girl. Why did you bring her back to Camelot with us. We don't know her, she doesn't know us, and she seemed very jumpy when we rescued her from those men."

Arthur shrugs. "I just wanted to make sure she was okay. Once she wakes, and Gaius gives her the all clear, she is free to go on her way." 

Leon nods. "Okay, sire. I just wanted to make sure. I know you often have good intentions, but sometimes intentions can get swayed in even the purest of hearts."

Arthur smiles, clapping a hand on Leon's shoulder. "And I thank you for it. I would be a worse king if it weren't for my knights challenging my actions."

Leon nods, and leaves the room. It is true. Ever since Arthur had become king, his knights, and Merlin especially, have always challenged his actions when they either didn't agree with Arthur's decision, or doubted his motives. Uther had never done that. His advisors had always been men who shared the same views as him, and the knights had been far less loyal to Uther than they are to Arthur. 

When Merlin enters the room, he makes a beeline for the fireplace, lighting the logs and filling the room with warm air. 

"How's Kara?" Arthur asks, as Merlin begins fiddling with the straps to Arthur's armour. 

"She's warming up, and is out of danger now, but still hasn't woken up. But after the ordeal she suffered with those bandits, it's probably her brains self defence mechanism saying if she sleeps, she won't know the bad things that happened to her." Merlin shrugs. He's seen it plenty of times before in women, children, and men who have suffered the same kind of abuse as Kara has. Their brains switch off and they became a shell of who they once were. They bounce back, become themselves again, but only after seeking help. 

Arthur nods, but his lips are pinched in worry. He hopes Kara will be alright. 

"I just wanted to make sure you could get your armour off. Don't want you catching a chill." Merlin says.

Arthur shoots his servant with a teasing smile. "Are you sure that's the only reason you wanted to get me undressed?" 

Merlin blushes but does not deny it. They have been together for a few months now, only discovering their feelings after Gwen had been banished. Arthur's heart had been so broken, that he became almost a shell of himself. Merlin had put him back together, and in doing so, they had come to realise the full extent of their feelings for one another. 

"I'm sure we can think of other ways to keep me warm." Arthur says, nudging Merlin lightly. 

Merlin blushes even further. "I'm sure we can, my Lord." He teases. 

As soon as Arthur’s armour and chainmail comes off, their mouths connect, and it becomes almost a race to see who can get the other ones clothing off first. They don't even move to the bed, doing it right there on the rug next to the fire. 

It is only as night falls that they move to the bed, cuddling under the sheets until they both fall into a sound sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell am I?"

He wakes with a knife to his throat. It is not something he likes very much. Normally, it is the early morning light streaming in through his windows that he wakes to, cockerels crowing, birds chirping. After so many years his natural body clock has him waking at the same time every day, no matter how late he had stayed up with a patient or advising the king. The light has not quite made its way through the windows, and the cold metal against his neck had shocked him awake. 

Gaius looks up at the face of the young woman the knights had brought in yesterday. Her eyes are wide with panic, but every other part of her seems calm. Her underdress has slipped down her arm revealing a tattoo on her shoulder. It is a druid symbol with a cross through it. Gaius knows what that means and knows that she could react very badly to being told where she is.

"You're in Camelot. King Arthur brought you here to ensure your recovery. I am the court physician, Gaius."

The young woman seems satisfied with that answer, and steps back, taking the knife with her. She places it on one of the workbenches nearby, close enough that she can grab it again should a threat arise. 

"When am I allowed to leave?" She asks. If it had not been for the king bringing her to Camelot, she would have just left straight away, with or without permission. But she has a feeling the king will want to talk to her first. 

"Arthur wants to see you, make sure you're okay, but then you should be free to go." Gaius tells her, stifling a sudden yawn. 

"Okay." She nods and starts wandering around. "Sorry for waking you. I freaked out a bit. It's not fun waking up somewhere unfamiliar."

"I understand." Gaius tells her, remembering a night not too long ago when he had been kidnapped by Morgana. "No harm done, at least."

"Mind if I read some books?" She asks, pointing to the staircase and the bookshelves up high. "And are there some clothes I can borrow?" 

"Go ahead and read any books you want. My ward Merlin has some clothes he wouldn't mind you wearing, I'm sure." Gaius tells her. He looks back out the window and decides there is no point going back to sleep as his body will wake him very soon. So, he gets up and starts going about his normal morning routine. 

Following Gaius’s gesture, Kara wanders up the stairs and into Merlin's room. It doesn't take her very long to find a set of clean clothes she can wear; however, Merlin is much taller than her, it seems, and all his clothes are too big for her.

Merlin had not come home last night, unsurprisingly. Gaius is the only other person who knows about Merlin and Arthur's new relationship, mainly because he had been the one to push Merlin into confessing his feelings.

Gaius dresses, prepares breakfast for himself and the young woman (whose name is Kara, he finds out), and then sets about preparing the various remedies and draughts needing to be delivered to members of the court and knights. His first job is to deliver medicine to Gwaine, who is almost fully recovered from the sweating sickness. 

"Why do you have all these books on magical animals and artefacts? Magic has been banned in Camelot for nearly 30 years?" Kara asks, from where she stands reading one of Gaius's many books. 

"It's my job to know about all types of illnesses and sicknesses, any injuries or maladies that could befall a citizen of Camelot, including ones of magical origin." Gaius answers. 

Kara nods. "Fair enough." 

The door opens and Merlin slinks in, looking both rested and very pleased with himself. 

"Ah, good morning Merlin. I trust you had a pleasant night?" Gaius asks, a seemingly innocent look on his face, but a twinkle in his eyes.

Merlin rolls his eyes but is unable to fight the smile that forms on his face. "I came to collect Kara. Arthur wants to see her."

"Once I've seen him, am I allowed to leave?" Kara asks, making herself visible to Merlin.

Merlin nods, but then narrows his eyes. "Are those my clothes?"

Kara spins on the spot, showing off the way she has styled the too big shirt and too long trousers. Somehow, she has made it work, and looks fairly decent. She will ideally need better fitting clothes, though. "What, don't you like it?"

Merlin rolls his eyes and laughs. "We can stop by the laundry and pick you up some clothes there. I'm sure the women there wouldn't mind."

Kara crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow. "Really? They would have no problem with me stealing their clothes?"

"Borrowing." Merlin amends. "besides, I'm sure Arthur can lend you some money to replace that dress that was ruined. He has a lot of money."

"Why would the king of Camelot do anything for me?" Kara challenges, but Merlin can see fear in her eyes. Fear of being discovered, fear of being executed. Maybe Arthur is not his father, but he is not a friend of sorcerers.

"Because he offers help to all those in need." Merlin answers honestly and sincerely. "No matter their status."

"Unless they have magic." Kara counters. 

Merlin has the decency to look sheepish at her comment. "yes. I'm working on that." 

"yeah right. Arthur's never going to change his stance on magic." Kara laughs. "Come on. Let's go see him so I can get out of here." 

Sighing, Merlin leads the way to Arthur's chambers. Surprising Kara, Merlin does not knock before entering. Arthur is sitting behind his desk, but does not look up as Merlin enters, perhaps knowing that the only person who dares enter without knocking is his manservant. 

"Arthur, I've brought Kara." 

Again, Kara is surprised at the informality of which Merlin addresses his king. Surely that is not allowed.

Arthur looks up and smiles though, getting out of his chair and wandering towards Kara. "Yes, hello Kara. I trust you're feeling better?"

"Much better, thank you sire." Kara answers, clasping her hands behind her back. It feels very awkward making eye contact with the king. 

"Please. Call me Arthur."

"....Okay?"

Merlin laughs, leaving Kara with the king. He goes and begins making Arthur’s bed, tucking in the corners of the sheets, and plumping the pillows. This is not the first time he has seen that confused look on peoples faces. They never expect the king of Camelot to be so friendly and informal, especially since Uther was such a tyrant. But Arthur is not his father.

"Where are you from? How did you end up being attacked by those men?" Arthur asks, pulling a chair out for her. 

Kara sits down in it, timidly, confused with Arthur's actions. She has always been told Arthur, much like his father, is a tyrant. The Arthur standing before her, does not seem much of a tyrant. "Well, I've just come of age, and felt I'd outgrown my little village, so I decided to leave and find my own place in the world. But those men ambushed me. Luckily, you were there before anything could happen."

"That's terrible." Arthur frowns. "I must send out some more patrols. Too many people are getting attacked by these thugs."

Kara nods, feeling awkward. Arthur is talking to himself, and she does not know where to direct her attention.

"Tell me one thing. How come you know how to fight?"

Kara suddenly feels very defensive, her shoulders tensing. "What, do you have a problem with women fighting?"

"A problem? No! I think it's wonderful!" Arthur laughs. Kara can feel the tension leaving her body at his words, buts she remains cautious. She knows nothing about this man other than the stories she has been told, stories which appear to have been very misleading. "I actually wish more women would learn to sword fight."

Kara's eyebrows hit the ceiling. "You do?"

"Yeah. I think the world would be a better place if more women took charge."

Merlin coughs. "Morgana."

Arthur glares daggers at his manservant. "Well, not like that." 

Kara smiles, seeing the way the two interact. At first, she had been shocked, confused at how relaxed they are, and feeling rather awkward. But now, she finds it quite endearing. The king of Camelot is not as bad as the stories tell.

"So why don't you train more women?" Kara asks.

Arthur sighs. "As much as I would like to, I think very few women would actually sign up for training, especially with the Knights. The Knights are kind, and considerate, on the whole, but they are still intimidating when coming at you with a sword."

"Pfft. Yeah right. I bet I could beat some of them no problem." Kara says, slouching back in her chair. 

Arthur raises an eyebrow. "Really? Most of my Knights have been training for years."

"And you think I haven't?" Kara shrugs. 

Merlin smiles at her, and nudges Arthur's shoulder. "It'll be a good test. Your Knights will have to fight women every now and then. Remember Isolde, Gwen? The men they fought were probably put off fighting a woman. And if Morgana ever comes at the knight, they can't let their feelings get the better of them."

Kara smiles and Arthur nods. 

"Okay. Well, I have a training session later today. Come along, and we can see who's better."

Kara agrees. She is desperate to get out of Camelot, but she is also curious to know what the Knights of Camelot will do against her. 

"Where did you learn to fight?" Merlin asks, sitting down opposite Kara. 

Kara shrugs. "My village was always at risk of being raided at any time. I needed to learn to defend myself as soon as I was strong enough to hold a weapon. I was very good at throwing knives when I was younger, but I think I've probably lost most of my skill."

Arthur smiles. Kara can almost see the cogs turning in his head, as he thinks up ways he can test her skill. Kara is not a lab rat, it is not her job to be experimented on by the king of Camelot, but at the same time, it will be a good learning experience, and she will be able to know whether the fabled knights of Camelot are really as good as the stories say. 

"Well, Merlin, I guess you should take Kara to find some more suitable clothes." Arthur orders, getting up from his chair. 

"Why me?"

"Because unless she suddenly knows how to get to the lower town, she's going to need a guide." Arthur says, holding Merlin by the shoulders and moving him towards the door. 

"I don't have any money." Kara says, her face blushing as she reveals how little she has with her. 

"That's fine. Merlin can pay." Arthur teases. 

Merlin rolls his eyes, knowing Arthur will pay him back. And if he does not, well, Merlin knows where the king keeps his gold. "Come on Kara. Let's go shopping.

*******************************************************

"Is he always this showy-offy?"

Merlin sighs. "yeah."

Gwaine has deemed himself well enough to resume training sessions and is standing in the middle of the field telling a story to the Knights with rather enthusiastic hand movements. He even takes out his sword at one point, prancing around the field and fighting off imaginary foes. Merlin and Kara stand off to the side, watching in bewilderment. Percival is cheering Gwaine on, with the odd cheer from Leon, but Elyan and Arthur are not impressed. 

"Why does Arthur allow it?" Kara asks, crossing her arms across her chest. She wears a basic light blue tunic and some loose black trousers for this training session, but has also bought some dresses from the market, which are currently waiting in Merlin’s chambers. 

"Because Gwaine is… well, Gwaine's Gwaine. He's going to do it no matter what Arthur says." Merlin sighs. His head tilts sideways, as does Kara's, as they watch Gwaine slip in the mud and fall onto his back. Gwaine gives a rather annoyed yelp as mud goes flying, coating him in the stuff.

Arthur takes that opportunity to draw the attention away from Gwaine and towards himself. He gets his Knights to focus on footwork drills. When all the Knights are exercising away, Arthur comes over to Kara, and gets her to start doing slightly more basic drills. Footwork is her weakest component when it comes to sword fighting. 

Arthur drills her for ages. She is hot and sweaty by the time he lets her have a rest. She wanders over to Merlin and just collapses on the ground next to him. 

"I shouldn't have come. This is horrible."

Merlin laughs. "I hate to say it, but you'll get used to it."

Kara glares up at him. "who says I’m sticking around. I just want to beat the Knights asses."

Merlin laughs again. It good having Kara around. She really doesn’t seem to care about the opinions of other people and doesn’t give a damn about protocols and ranks. She seems to just have fun and go where the fun takes her. 

The Knights also take a break, taking the opportunity to have a swig of water, compare notes on footwork, sword handling, whatever else. 

Arthur goes back to Kara and Merlin. "well Kara, you surprised me. You are much better than I thought you would be."

"Really?" Kara asks, hope shining in her eyes. "so, I'm just bad? Not terrible?"

"No," Arthur laughs. "you're good. So good in fact that I might set a little challenge between you and Gwaine. It would certainly annoy him." 

Kara smiles at the prospect of annoying the annoying knight. 

By the time the Knights have rested, and Kara has gotten her breath back, Arthur has finished talking Gwaine into the challenge of fighting Kara. Gwaine is reluctant. He does not want to hurt the girl who isn't even wearing armour. 

"Seriously Arthur! She's got no protection." Gwaine whines. 

"Don't worry Gwaine. I'm not thinking of having sex with you, just whipping you ass to the ground." Kara teases, taking her place opposite Gwaine. 

"Kinky." Another knight pitches in, but quickly shuts his mouth following a glare from Gwaine.

Gwaine sighs, knowing he is not getting out of this, he has to fight Kara. He raises his sword and points it at Kara. She does the same with her own sword. 

Catching her off guard, Gwaine charges at her. He aims high, but Kara blocks with ease. She blocks all of his following attacks, focussing mainly on her footwork for the time being. She needs to improve. She does not need to beat Gwaine. It will be ideal if she does, but that is not the true aim. 

Gwaine is getting frustrated at her lack of attack, and goes at her more harshly, trying to get her to retaliate. Ducking under his arm and coming up behind him, Gwaine swings wide, caught off guard. Seeing an opening, Kara strikes him hard in the side, just enough to make him stumble backward. He stares at her, and she smiles back. 

After that, Gwaine really goes in for the attack, refusing to hold back. He tries every move he can think of, trying to hit Kara, but she is too small, her slightness being the major advantage. He manages to get one hit in: a glancing blow to the side. But Kara barely feels it.

It is after that Kara begins to fight back. And she goes at it with ferocity. She is smaller than Gwaine, and far less skilled, but she is also fast. He would easily win in a strength competition, but this is about using your opponent's weaknesses against them. She sidesteps Gwaine again, and he swings wide, over balancing. Kara drops to the ground and kicks Gwaine's legs out from under him. He lands flat on his back, and before he has a chance to move, she puts the tip of her sword under his chin. 

Panting hard, she smiles down at him. "I win."

"You cheated."

"How?"

"You kicked my feet."

"And if this was a true battle, would you really expect your opponent not to fight dirty?" Kara questions. 

Gwaine scowls but takes the hand she offers out. 

Arthur walks over, clapping. "That was great Kara!" 

Kara smiles, and bows her head, before leaving and going over to where Merlin stands, a beaming smile on his face. She hands over her borrowed sword and sits down on a bench, tired from the excursion. It is clear Gwaine is in a bad mood after his defeat, but Kara does not really care. If Gwaine had not been showing off, Arthur wouldn't have targeted him. 'Overconfidence can get you killed in battle, keep your ego in check.'

Strangely, a feeling of peace and sorrow overcomes Kara as she realises her training session is coming to an end. She had promised to stay until Arthur had seen her fight. He has seen her fight. It is time to go, to leave Camelot and find somewhere else to live. 

Kara knows that Camelot is as good a place as any to start her new life, but it is dangerous for her kind here, especially with a king who is so against magic. The knights are good people, Merlin and Arthur are nice. But who knows what will happen if they find out the truth about her?

Sighing, Kara gets to her feet and begins heading back inside the castle, leaving the knights, Arthur, and Merlin on the field, packing up. If she were a decent person she would hang around and help, but then she could get coerced into staying in Camelot. If she wants to leave, then she must go now. 

She is nearly back to Gaius's chamber when she feels someone running up behind her. She turns to see Percival. She fights a frown. The gentle giant seems like a great guy, but they have not spoken, and she doesn't know why he's here now. 

"Kara, hey."

"Hey, Percival. What do you want?" Kara asks, shuffling her feet as she stares up at the tall knight.

"Gwaine wanted me to tell you that the reason you beat him is because he's been sick for the past week and so hasn’t been training and isn't at his top form." Percival says, his face straining as he tries to remember Gwaine's exact message.

Kara laughs. "yeah right. He's just embarrassed he was beaten by a girl."

Percival smiles. "that's what Arthur said!"

Kara's smile deepens. 

"Anyway, we want you to come to some more of the training sessions. You're really good." 

Kara frowns, and takes a step back. 'Don't get attached, you need to leave this place.' she tells herself.

"Why? I'm not a knight, and it's not like I could ever be a knight! Besides, I need to leave. I came here by mistake and I really need to get going if I want to try and find a new home in the near future." Kara babbles. She begins to walk away again in the direction of Gaius's chambers, hoping Percival will get the message and leave her alone.

"A few years ago, Arthur tore up the rulebook to allow commoners to become knights. Then he was going to marry a commoner." Percival starts, placing a heavy hand on Kara's shoulder to get her to stop. He isn't going to let her get away from him. 

Kara sighs and shakes her head. 

"Don't you understand? Arthur would gladly rip up the rulebook a hundred times more for those he cares about, and if you want to become a knight, and prove yourself to be good enough, he will make you a knight." Percival is a quiet man. He does not normally talk for this long unless it is for something important. But Kara has gotten on really well with the knights and fights well with a sword. She would be a good addition to the group.

Kara looks down at the ground, fighting the pain in her heart. She does want to stay. She doesn't want to be a knight, but she wouldn't mind training with the knights every now and then. But she cannot stay. She must move on, to a place where it is safer for her kind. "I can't stay in Camelot."

Percival sighs, realising he isn't getting anywhere in this argument. "fine. But you'll be welcome back any time you'd like."

Kara turns and walks into Gaius's chambers without saying another word, fighting the tears threatening to overflow her eyes. It isn't fair. 

"Did you have a good time training, my dear?" Gaius asks, looking over briefly, but keeping the majority of his concentration focussed on the remedy he is making in front of him. 

"Yeah, had a great time. Don't think Gwaine would say the same though." Kara jokes, pushing down her sadness. She wanders over to where Gaius is working, and immediately recognises the potion from the smell. It is a common thing taken for extreme pain, to give the sufferer some relief. 

"Where's that valerian root?" Gaius mutters, squinting as he looks across his table filled with many, many bottles. Kara easily spots it before he does and hands it over. 

"Ah, thank you." He says, putting a small piece of it into the potion. 

Kara smiles and starts heading to Merlin's room, where she is keeping most of her stuff. But Gaius interrupts her before she can open the door. 

"You don't need to hide what you are, you know?"

Kara stops in her tracks. Her first instinct is to deny everything, but clearly Gaius knows. "the king is no friend to the druids."

"But he would not execute one. Especially not one like you."

"I am cursed. That gives him extra reason to want me dead."

"It is not a curse."

"Yes, it is." Anger starts flaring in Kara's veins. 

"No, it isn't."

"How would you know!" Kara snaps, whirling around to look at Gaius. "you are not the one who had to grow up watching all your friends discovering their magic, playing with it, learning about it, controlling it, understanding it. You are not the one who got shunned by their own parents because I was nothing like the others! Unmagic children are rare! Even the druids, peaceful, loving druids, they did not want me when I came of age because they thought I shouldn't exist!"

She takes a breath. "I shouldn't exist."

She crumples to the floor, head in her hands. She isn't crying, but she knows she will be soon. These are the thoughts that have plagued her ever since she had been branded. These are the thoughts that keep her moving, that keep her from wanting to stay in Camelot, a place where she will be reminded of who she is every time magic is mentioned. She just wants to leave. To go somewhere she can forget.

Gaius settles on the floor next to her, not an easy thing to do for one as old as he. But he scoops Kara into a hug. "I know that's what you think, but it's not true. Unmagic druids are far more common than you think. It's the reason why druids test their own children for signs of magic, even if they are certain their child will be magical."

Kara starts weeping silently, her tears staining the old man's tunic. She has never been held like this by anyone. 

"Magic comes in different forms. There are empaths, healers, mind-readers, people who can control the elements themselves. Sometimes, the magic in a person is weak, sometimes it's strong." Gaius strokes Kara's hair. "Sometimes the magic itself is simply the ability to see it in others and raise them up. To find the beauty in the natural world, to see the magic despite not feeling it. You aren't cursed, my dear, you were just born with a different form of magic."

Kara sniffles in Gaius’s chest. She has never thought about who she is before. Always sees herself as different, bad, cursed. But maybe Gaius is right, maybe it isn't such a bad thing after all?

"Arthur isn't like his father. He is much more accepting. If he found out you were an unmagic druid, he would not care. You don't have to fear him." Gaius reassures her. "I know you want to leave here, so why not give it a try. Just for one week. It would be good to have a little help around the place."

Kara looks up at Gaius, her eyes red and blotchy. She nods. "one week. If I do not like it, I leave."

Gaius smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

The week passes way too quickly for Kara’s liking. She stays with Gaius and Merlin, sleeping on the floor for most of the time so as not to deprive Merlin of his bed. Training with the knights is long and arduous, but she enjoys it, and quickly finds herself improving. She has excelled at knife throwing. Arthur is busy a lot of the time, so despite the friendship he shows her during their sparring sessions, she does not see him all that much, which is something of a relief. Every time she sees him a little voice in the back of her head reminds her that she is a druid by birth. She does not experience that same feeling around merlin, however, and enjoys going for little strolls around the castle with him, helping with chores down in the stables, and just generally getting to know the place.

But she spends most of her time working for Gaius, helping him make his remedies, running errands for him, cleaning that damned leech tank, collecting herbs and pots. She enjoys it very much. 

The whole week goes smoothly, until the last day of her trial week. Whilst sparring with the knights, doing hand to hand combat, and wearing a loose shirt, her shirt rips. It is a small rip, and so she just carries on, until the young knight she is sparring stops. 

Embarrassment floods her cheeks, and she looks down, thinking she must have accidently exposed herself. She has, but not in the way she had thought. 

Her druid tattoo is clearly on display for all the knights to see.

Face burning, she pulls her shirt up to cover her shoulder, but it is too late, everyone has seen, including Arthur. Everyone knows what the druid symbol looks like. It does not matter that hers is altered slightly. She is still a druid by birth.

Kara looks to the king, who's face is pale, and his mouth hangs open in shock. She can read the look of betrayal and fear -mostly fear- in the king's eyes. This is not going to go well.

Before anyone has the chance to say anything, Kara sprints off towards the city gates and towards the woods. 

It is not going to be long before the king began his hunt for her.

*****************************************************

Time seems to stand still. The blood rushes from Kara's face as she looks to Arthur. The knights stand completely still, silent and waiting for orders. Arthur stares, silent. And then, Kara runs. 

The knights are shocked, betrayal flashing through them. Is the reason she has been beating them in combat this whole time because she has magic? Arthur feels a similar betrayal. Has she worked her way into Camelot, set up being attacked, so that she can bring down Camelot with her magic and magical comrades?

But Merlin?

Merlin runs after Kara. She is a druid. So what? But she is also a special type of druid, one he has never seen before. Druids are not dangerous and as 'king of the druids' it is his duty to protect her. 

"Merlin!" Arthur's call brings Merlin to a halt. He turns to see his king give him an almost imperceptible shake of the head. 

Let Kara run. 

Do not go after her. 

Sighing, Merlin trudges his way back to Arthur, the two of them then making their way inside and to Gaius. They say nothing the whole journey, too wrapped up in their own thoughts and feelings. Merlin feels guilty for abandoning Kara. Arthur feels guilty for endangering his people by letting Kara stay in Camelot. He also feels angry that he had fallen for her charm, befriended her. It is annoying he feels sad at her departure. 

Entering Gaius's chambers, the old physician looks over at them. Realisation settles on his features as he sees the shock on theirs. "What can I do for you?" 

"Kara's a druid." Arthur mutters. 

"Yes." Gaius replies, not looking at his king. Gaius has done many shady things in his past, done many things he regrets, and still the king is shocked at his treasonous actions. 

"You knew?" Arthur shouts, his voice echoing off the walls of the chamber. Merlin flinches from the amount of pain in the king's voice. He has been betrayed too many times lately. 

"Yes." Gaius replies calmly. 

"Why didn't you tell me! She has magic!" Arthur demands. He storms up to Gaius. 

"No, she doesn't." Gaius tells the king. 

Merlin goes over, frowning. "But she's a druid. We all saw the mark. How can she not have magic?"

Gaius sighs. He collapses onto one of his many benches. "It would be better if she told you this herself, she has more experience than I. But very rarely, a child can be born of two druids who has no magic themselves. They are called unmagic druids. They cannot read minds, feel emotions, cast spells, or detect magic in others. The magic in their bloodline ends with them. She is of no danger, sire."

Merlin takes Arthur's hand in his own, turning to face him. "Arthur. We must find her."

Arthur looks at the floor. 

"Find her?" Gaius questions. "What's happened?"

Merlin explains what happened on the training field, emphasising the part where Kara ran off without explaining. She took no supplies, no blankets, no horses. She just ran. 

Arthur turns away from Gaius and lays his head on Merlin's shoulder, relishing in the warmth and comfort, the support Merlin always gives him. "Why wouldn't she tell us?"

"Because you are not your father. But your laws are still not kind to her and other druids. And… she believed she was cursed. She probably believed if you found out you'd be twice as likely to execute her rather than if she'd been born with magic." Gaius explains, remembering Kara's breakdown the week before. Kara has very little belief in herself. 

Arthur closes his eyes and buries his head further into the crook of Merlin's neck. He slips his hands around Merlin's waist. The soft strokes of Merlin's hands up and down his back soothe him. His very fears are coming true, and Gaius has just said as such. He has tried to be a fairer king, but the fear of magic is so deeply ingrained in him that he can't find it in him to lift these laws. 

And now these laws are hurting those he cares for. 

"You are not to blame Arthur." Merlin whispers quietly into Arthur's ear. 

"What do I do?"

Merlin pulls Arthur away by the shoulders and holds his lover there. "First, we find her." 

Arthur sighs. "Yes. But it is getting late. We head out at first light."

Merlin nods. But he feels worried for Kara. She has proved herself more than capable of defending herself with a sword, but she had not taken one with her when she ran. And without magic, she is just a defenceless girl. Anything could happen to her out in the world filled with bandits and robbers and tyrants. 

Arthur is taking the news badly, and even physical contact from Merlin is not purging those fears and doubts from his mind. He needs to take a walk. Alone. Merlin watches him go. He has chores to do in Arthur's chambers but knows the king might hide out there for a while, and he does not want to intrude. So, he sits down on one of the benches. 

"I didn't know there were unmagic druids?" 

Gaius raises an eyebrow. "It's the whole reason there are people without magic today. It's a rare occurrence at birth that prevents the unmagic child from ever having magic children, even with a magical partner."

Merlin frowns. "I don't understand."

Gaius sighs. "Has your education failed you so badly?"

Merlin smiles, knowing Gaius is not being serious. "Do you mean, that long ago every person in the world had magic?"

Gaius nods. "Yes. Magic is in everything around us, the wind, the trees, the ground, the water, and the animals. It once resided in every human being too, until one day an unmagic druid was born. They then only had unmagic children. If the unmagic druid in the bloodline is far enough removed, an unmagic human can have a child with magic."

"Like my mother?" Merlin asks. 

"Exactly. But there still needs to be one magical parent." Gaius adds. 

Merlin frowns, pondering over this new information. What would Uther have thought if he knew he was descended from druids? What will Arthur think if he ever finds out? Maybe this is something that will help Arthur accept magic back into Camelot?

***********************************************************

Arthur avoids all his duties for the rest of the day, deciding he would rather wander around his castle grounds, the battlements, and then lounge in bed when that does not help to clear his thoughts. That is exactly where he sits now, in his bed, trying not to think about the look of pure terror on Kara's face just before she had run off. 

A knock sounding from the door brings him out of his own mind. "Come in."

His uncle pokes his head around the door before entering the room. 

"Uncle. What can I do for you?" Arthur asks, reluctantly pulling himself from his bed. He really does not want to have to deal with his uncle right now, but also knows he is the king of Camelot, and only so much can be done without his presence.

"Arthur, I was just coming to check up on you. You missed the council meeting." Agravaine had made it clear a while ago that he disapproves of Arthur shirking his kingly duties. 

Arthur nods. "Sorry uncle. I had a lot on my mind." 

Agravaine frowns, fighting the urge to reprimand Arthur. He has to remind himself that Arthur is an adult and _the king _. "Anything I can help with?"__

__Arthur sighs, shaking his head. He collapses into one of the chairs at his table. Agravaine remains standing. "I don't think so. It's a personal issue."_ _

__"Is it regarding the girl?" Agravaine crosses his arms across his chest._ _

__Annoyance flickers through Arthur. Why can't his uncle take a hint? This is personal, as in, he does not want to talk to his uncle about it. "It doesn't matter. Like I said. It's personal."_ _

__"If I might…"_ _

__Arthur groans. God, Agravaine really cannot drop it._ _

__"If I might. It is probably best she is gone. You have been distracted during her stay, neglecting your duties. And not to mention, letting her train with the Knights." Agravaine points out softly. He wants to make Arthur doubt himself, not aggravate the king._ _

__"What's wrong with letting her train. She's a good warrior. Maybe even a great one if she continues training." Arthur challenges, getting to his feet._ _

__"Arthur. Where is this sudden loyalty for the girl coming from? She challenged everything this kingdom stands for. Women cannot be Knights. Commoners cannot be queens."_ _

__Anger flares in Arthur's eyes. "Never mention her!"_ _

__Agravaine takes a step back from Arthur, hands raised in defence. "I meant no offence."_ _

__"You did not approve of Guinevere, and you were proved right. But not because she was a commoner. What is in people's hearts is more important than what status they were born with." Arthur gets up in his uncle's face. "I know in my heart, that Kara belongs here, in Camelot. We set off at first light to bring her back."_ _

__"Is that really wise? She's a girl who isn't of much overall importance to the kingdom."_ _

__"Don't you dare speak of her like that!"_ _

__Agravaine stares his nephew down. Maybe Arthur will be more difficult to sway than he thought. Despite his best efforts, Arthur is proving too loyal to his own beliefs._ _

__A knock on the door, and Merlin sticks his head around the door. He does not knock unless he knows Arthur's mental state is fragile._ _

__"Sorry, my lord. I didn't mean to interrupt."_ _

__"It's fine Merlin, come in." At the sight of his secret lover, Arthur immediately feels the anger dissipate from his body, but to an extent. His uncle causes the anger to fight back._ _

__Merlin nods and starts his chores in Arthur's room. First straightening the bed, and then going over to Arthur's desk and sorting through the papers, organising them into a few neat piles. He can feel Agravaine's eyes following him. Agravaine does not like how open the king is with his servant, and despite their best efforts to hide their relationship, Agravaine can sense the sudden shift between the master and servant._ _

__"Uncle. That was your cue to leave." Arthur snaps._ _

__Agravaine nods and leaves._ _

__As soon as the door shuts, Merlin is by Arthur's side. "Why was he here?"_ _

__"He was trying to persuade me not to go after Kara." Arthur sounds so defeated, Merlin can't help but slip his hand into Arthur's._ _

__"Why are you so defensive of her? I thought you hated druids?" Merlin asks softly. "Not that I'm complaining. She is a good friend. She could be a great woman with the right tutorage."_ _

__"My tutorage?" Arthur raises an eyebrow as he turns to merlin._ _

__Merlin nods, a sheepish smile on his face. "Maybe?"_ _

__Arthur sighs, running a hand through his hair, causing it to stick up at odd angles. The smile falls from his face. "Maybe being a druid isn't so bad. You're constantly telling me they're peaceful people, and Kara hasn’t tried to do anything other than leave."_ _

__Merlin smiles. "so, you're saying that her coming from a magical community doesn't matter to you anymore?"_ _

__Arthur nods. "I'm not being a fool, am I? What if she doesn't even want to come back?"_ _

__Merlin shakes his head. "She ran because she feared your reaction. She won't run when she realises you don't want to hurt her."_ _

__Arthur collapses into his bed. "I hope you're right."_ _


	4. Chapter 4

Time seems to stand still. The blood rushes from Kara's face as she looks to Arthur. The knights stand completely still, silent and waiting for orders. Arthur stares, silent. And then, Kara runs. 

It is not going.to be long before the king begins his hunt for her. 

She sprints through the lower town, running past guards on duty who do not understand why she is running. She is their friend. She has trained with them, the first female to do so since Morgana had been a child. 

The king is going to kill her when he finds her. 

These Knights and guards and townspeople that she has called friends, are going to be calling for her blood when they find her. 

As she enters the woods, the tears begin to pool in her eyes. She had fought them for as long as she could, but she cannot any longer. Crossing the boundary into the woods is crossing the boundary into the next stage of her life. It is strange; when she had first arrived, she had wanted so desperately to leave. But now, Camelot is just one more place she will never be able to return to. She is a druid. A cursed one. She is not welcome anywhere, not even with her own people. 

Druids are kind, considerate. They help those in need even when they are not druids. Even when they are Knights of Camelot, the druids will help them. The only deal is, you leave as soon as you do not need them anymore. 

To the druids, Kara is not a druid. To normal non magic people, she is not one of them. She fits in nowhere. She is cast out of everywhere, the druid camps, and now Camelot. How many more places is she going to have to run from? 

The look of fear on Arthur's face is seared onto her heart for the rest of her life. The pain she feels every time she thinks of him is what keeps her running, feet pounding hard against the uneven ground. She dodges puddles, fallen branches, ditches, and thorns. She runs further and harder than she has ever run before, tears streaming down her face the entire time. Even when it becomes difficult and painful to breathe, she does not slow down. The woodland becomes dark from the dense trees and canopy above her head. 

Arthur had been her friend. Merlin and Gaius too. 

She should have left a week ago. She wouldn't have fallen in love with the city. She wouldn't have fallen in love with the people. She wouldn't have fallen in love with the way of life they have there, that she will have nowhere else.

But she can never go back there. 

She is not druid; she isn't a citizen of anywhere. She belongs nowhere and to no-one and to nothing. She has no belongings, no money, no way of fending for herself. 

But she ca never go back there. 

Merlin is the only one who had not looked at her with fear, just concern. He is too kind, too considerate. He is her friend. Someone she had turned to when lost in the city and its many endless corridors. 

But she can never go back there. 

Because she is not anything they would ever want. 

Because she is something they despise.

Because she is something they would kill on sight. 

Exhaustion hits her like a brick wall, and she falls to her knees, panting hard. Her mouth is dry, her legs numb, her heart broken. 

She lets herself succumb to the darkness.

***********************************************************

With the morning comes the rain. Awoken by the large rain drops falling on her face, Kara sits up. Looking around her, she finds she had passed out at the base of a large oak, a small river nearby. Her legs lie tangled in the leaves and fallen twigs, mud and dirt cake her skin. 

What is she doing here?

Oh, right. 

Memories flash through her mind, fighting a knight, the shocked looks on their faces, and running. Running so hard and so fast her legs still ache with the exertion. 

Sighing, she scrubs at her face with her hand. Dried tear tracks run ragged down her face. Rising to her feet on wobbly legs, Kara staggers over to the river with the intention of washing her face and getting herself a drink. She sorts out everything else she needs to, before it hits her. 

She is homeless. Again. 

Hanging her head, she fights the scream trying to rip itself free from her chest. She thought she had found her home in Camelot and the people there. 

Guess she was wrong. Again. 

Where is Emrys? Isn't he supposed to be the king of druids? Their protector? Why isn't he protecting her? Maybe because she is cursed. She is not a true druid, does not deserve his protection. 

Steeling herself for the journey ahead of her, she gets to her feet and begins the long trek to Camelot's borders. It will take her the better part of two days to make the journey to the border, and then who knows how far it is to the nearest village after that. 

The walk is boring and long, made more difficult by her aching legs and growling belly. By noon, she has not eaten in nearly 36 hours. She needs to find food soon or hunger will make it too painful to carry on. 

It is mid-afternoon when she hears the impending sound of doom.

Horses. Lots of them. Heading in her direction. 

Ignoring her aches and pains, she begins to run once more, but it is no good. The horses soon catch up. Four manage to get in front of her, blocking her from continuing, and others surround her at the sides and the back. A circle of horses around her. 

She is beaten. She cannot get out of this one. 

Panting, she once again finds herself on her knees. "I'm flattered. You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

10 riders, all for her. 

No one answers her. 

"Are you here to kill me? Or here to take me back to Camelot so I can be executed there?" She asks, begging her own voice not to betray her fear.

"I don't want to kill you." 

Kara freezes at that voice. "Arthur?"

Arthur slides off his horse and walks around in front of her. Strangely, he never goes for his sword. Kara can see the anger in his eyes, but also the sadness. "Why are you still on your knees? Am I just your king?"

Kara closes her eyes and hangs her head, feeling the pain in his voice stab her in the heart. "No. You were my friend."

"Are." She may have betrayed him, but she still considers him a friend even if he wants her dead. 

"Were." She admits. You cannot be friends with someone who wants you dead. 

"Are." Merlin seemingly appears from nowhere as he crouches by Kara's side. "and we're not here to kill you."

Kara opens her eyes and looks at him pleadingly. _Don't do this. Don't give me hope_.

Merlin turns to Arthur, as if to say, 'back me up here!'

Arthur nods. "We're here to take you back to Camelot. But not to kill you. To ask you some questions. After that, you're free to go if you'd like."

 _I don't want to go._ "Why not ask me here?" Kara asks. 

Arthur does not answer, but Merlin does. "because Gaius would like to see you, say goodbye. And some of the court, and council members would like to hear what you have to say. But I promise, we won't execute you."

The small smile he gives her almost makes Kara believe him. But she knows the real reason they want to take her back to Camelot. They want to execute her in front of all the people to see, to make her an example. 

Maybe she deserves it. For being cursed. For deceiving them for so long, for not telling them the truth, for not leaving when she had the chance a week ago. 

Anyway, she will never truly fit in anywhere. Maybe it is for the best. 

Resigned to her fate, Kara nods. 

Merlin smiles, and Arthur's shoulders seem to lose their tenseness. Merlin holds out a hand to her, helping her to her feet. "Come on. You can have my horse."

"What about you?"

"I'll walk?"

Kara stares at him. _Why are you being kind to the person you're about to execute? Are you really that cruel? Do you really hate me so much?_ "We can share?" She suggests warily. 

Merlin glances over at Arthur briefly, but Arthur does not seem to notice. But when Merlin looks back at Kara, he is smiling, and nods. "okay. That would be easier and quicker for the whole group."

Kara waits for Merlin to secure himself on the saddle, before climbing on behind him. She wraps her arms around his slim waist to steady herself. 

She fights the urge within herself to lean her head on Merlin's shoulder. But he smells soft and gentle. Despite his wiry appearance, he has strong muscles beneath his shirt, sturdy shoulders. Kara has never looked at him like this before, never cared about what is beneath his worn shirt. 

But as they begin the journey back to Camelot, she finds the gentle sway of the horse putting her back to sleep. She has not eaten in two days and is exhausted from constantly being on the move. Kara finds herself snuggling up against Merlin's back, head resting on Merlin's shoulder. She is quite a bit shorter than him but is the perfect height to rest her head on his shoulder. 

Strangely, being curled up with the man who wants her dead, Kara has never felt safer, never felt the resounding feeling of home, as strongly as she fees it in that moment.

Soon, Kara is fast asleep.

***********************************************************

Looking over at Merlin, Arthur cannot help but smile at the scene that greets him. Kara snuggles up against Merlin's back, fast asleep. She looks perfectly content just sleeping there. 

Merlin catches his eye and smiles at him. Kara looks so at ease sleeping there, almost as if she still trusts them.

Both Arthur and Merlin know that Kara did not believe them when they had told her they do not want her dead. They know she is not going to trust them for a long time to come. The two of them have spent the whole day talking, trying to overcome the feeling of betrayal, and trying to remind themselves that Kara had not told them not to deceive them, but because she was unsure of how they would react to knowing the truth about her. At no point during the week she had been in Camelot, had she made a single move to hurt anyone. 

Well, okay, that is not strictly true, considering she has been fighting and training with the Knights. But outside of training, she had not made a move to hurt anyone. 

But at some point during their talk, Arthur had come to accept what Kara is, and wanted her back in Camelot where he can look out for her. He does not care that she is supposedly a druid. She does not have magic, so she isn't dangerous. 

By the time they arrive back in Camelot, night has fallen, and the courtyard is lit by torches. Arthur slips off his horse, gathering Kara into his arms before Merlin gets off the horse. They know they should wake Kara, get her to eat and drink something, but she looks so peaceful, asleep in Arthur's arms that they let her sleep all the way to Gaius’s chambers.

It is only as they are settling her into a cot that Kara opens her eyes. 

The sudden change of scenery startles her, and Kara bolts upright, forehead almost colliding with Arthur’s. “where am I?” she demands before she realises where she is. This is the second time she has woken up here after being essentially kidnapped by the Camelot knights. Hopefully, it will not become a habit of hers.

"Back in Camelot, in Gaius’s chambers. You're safe."

Kara eyes the two men suspiciously. She does not trust them. 

But she is not in the dungeons. So maybe they were being truthful earlier. Maybe they really do not want her dead.

"Do you want me to answer your questions now?" Kara asks, keeping all emotion from her voice. She does not look at either of them, deciding it is less painful to keep her gaze fixed on the floor, the table leg, the blankets… just anything else, really.

"No." Arthur tells her. "get some rest. You can answer them in the morning."

With that, Arthur bids goodnight to Kara and Merlin, and then turns and leaves. Merlin gives Kara some reheated stew that Gaius has left out and a drink before bidding her goodnight and retreating to his own room. Gaius is in the lower town, helping a woman birth a child who refuses to turn, and so Kara is alone in the giant cavern as she curls up on her cot, and falls into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes. im trying to make sure everything is correct but sometimes mistakes just pass me by
> 
> thank you for reading


	5. Chapter 5

The guards barely look at her as they lead her through the castle towards the courtyard. Metal chains chafe her wrists and ankles, clanking with every step. Dress in rags, she looks like a shadow of her former self. To think she only left the druid village two weeks ago…

Any servants they pass avert their gaze. They know what she is. A monster. They want nothing to do with her. They fear her, rightly so. She is cursed. A cursed creature who is sure to bring that curse down on Camelot and its people.

The Knights and the guards they pass retain their gaze with her, but the only thing she can see in their features is anger. She had gained their trust just to betray them. To lie to them. To cheat their trust. 

Gwaine is waiting for her just by the entrance to the courtyard. He takes the chains from the other guards and yanks her forwards, hard, causing her to trip and fall to the floor. Flailing, she puts her hands out to catch her, which only results in her scraping the skin from her palms, leaving them stinging and painful. Gwaine makes no apology.

"Gwaine. I'm sorry!" She cries, looking up at him. He tugs at the chains again, forcing her back to her feet, before leading her outside. Blood begins to run out from under the wrist restraints, her skin having been rubbed raw. 

She does not fight back as she is led down the steps, between the crowds, every eye averted. She is led up onto the pyre. Heart constricting in her chest, she looks around for others she recognises. Up on the balcony, she sees the king. His features hard and unforgiving. By his side stands merlin. His eyes are soft, jaw clenched, gaze averted but not from fear or betrayal. From sorrow. The only one in the whole kingdom who doesn't want her dead. 

The chains are replaced by rope, which hurts worse on her raw wrists. She is tied to a large wooden stake in the centre of the wooden platform, surrounded by dead logs and fallen branches, all of which is designed to ensure she burns quickly and painfully. Why offer a kind death to a creature of pure darkness?

"Under the laws of Camelot, you have been found guilty of sorcery. You are hereby sentenced to death by burning." Arthur's voice rings out across the courtyard. "any last words?"

"Please, please don't do this!" Tears spring to her eyes, and despite her normally calm facade, she finds herself begging. Her legs turn to jelly, buckling beneath her, the rope becoming the only thing holding her upright. "I'll do anything. Just please don't kill me!"

Arthur raises a hand, and then lowers it, the signal to the guards holding flaming torches. Within seconds, the pyre is alight, flames licking at her ankles. The heat is intense, searing her skin. 

Blisters begin to form where the flames touch her. Her skin melts before her very eyes. The pain becomes so incredible she screams, fighting the ropes that bind her. 

"Please!" 

Nerve endings stop working and the pain diminished for a second, only to come back fiercer than ever before moments later. Blisters pop, and skin melts. Hair singes and clothes burn away. Black skin begins to replace arms and legs, bones becoming brittle. 

Within seconds, death will consume her.

"PLEASE!"

***********************************************************

"Kara!"

Gasping, Kara sits bolt upright, fighting the arms that hold her. The sheets she lie on were cold with sweat, a strict contrast to the burning heat from seconds before.

She will not die; she will not die. 

Legs entangled in the bed sheets, she falls off the bed, scrabbling against the cold flagstones in an attempt to get away. She pushes over benches, hearing glass shatter, not noticing when the small shards slit her palms open.

"Kara, stop! You're safe!"

She will not die. She will NOT die.

"Kara it's me, it's merlin. You're okay!"

The voices are muffled, like they are underwater. Kara's back smashes up against a wall, and only then do her eyes focus on the sight in front of her. 

Gaius is staring at her, eyes wide in shock and concern for the young woman. But Merlin is crouched right in front of her, arms outstretched but not quite touching. Between the two men, the room is in chaos, benches lying sideways, the tiny meticulously labelled bottles smashed and shattered. She can quite clearly see the path she has left behind. 

"Merlin?"

Merlin smiles, seeing her eyes go from glassy and blown, to focussed. "yeah, it's me. You were having a bad dream."

"A dream?"

Merlin nods. "Yes. A dream. Just a dream."

Kara looks down at her hands, stroking the smooth unharmed skin of her wrists. No sign there were ever any shackles. She pulls her trousers up to her knees and stares at her ankles. No burns. 

"Just a dream."

She repeats it several more times in her own head, trying to make herself feel safe. But it doesn't sit right in her heart. She knows why she is here. Arthur wants to question her. She is still in danger.

She could still burn. 

"Your hands are bleeding. Let me tend to them." Merlin says calmly and softly, treating her like a deer not to be spooked. 

Kara looks at him, and then down at her bloody palms and nods. Streaks of blood cover her arms and legs from where she had checked her skin. 

Merlin helps her to her feet, keeping an arm secure around her waist as he walks her back to the bed. When he sits her down, Gaius passes him all the equipment he needs to tend to her hands. Although there are lots of cuts across her palms, none are too big or too deep to require stitching. Merlin removes the glass with tweezers and then covers them in a strange substance. It smells like honey. 

"To keep out infection." Merlin tells her, seeing the confused expression on her face. 

She nods, saying nothing, which worries Merlin further. Kara is a talker. She is like him, she babbles on about nothing, teasing and flirting with guards, and annoying those she cares for. Being silent is a rarity and one he does not like. 

He wraps her hands in gauze and bandage but holds onto her wrist when she tries to turn away from him. "Kara, I know you don't want to trust me or anyone in Camelot right now. But I promise you, we are not going to hurt you. Especially me and Gaius. You will always be safe with the two of us, I swear on my life."

Kara looks to him. "Really?"

"Really."

Kara nods, muttering something underneath her breath. 

Merlin frowns. "what's was that?"

"In my dream. You did not want to burn me. You were the only one." 

Merlin scoops Kara into a hug, trying not to take it personally when she tenses momentarily in his arms. She soon relaxes. "No one wants to burn you. You haven't done anything wrong."

"I'm a druid. Whether or not I have magic, I am a druid. They aren't accepted here." Kara mumbles into Merlin's shoulder. 

"Times have changed. Arthur is not his father and lets the druids live in peace. He only arrests them if they come into the city, and then he banishes them, he does not kill them. Not a single sorcerer or druid or warlock has been killed simply for having magic since Arthur has come to power. They don't want to hurt you." His voice is soft in her ear.

Kara sighs and nods. People have told her this so many times over, again and again and again. But since they had discovered what she is, every bad thing ever said against her is coming to the forefront of her mind. And in a kingdom where magic is punishable by death? It makes her fears and her doubts even worse. 

There comes a knock at the door and Sir Leon enters. "Arthur wants to see you both." He tells Merlin and Kara. 

Kara gets to her feet, taking a deep breath. She allows Merlin and Leon to guide her out the room and towards the council chamber. She has been past it a couple of times, but never been inside. Somehow, she is disappointed with the simplicity of the rooms design. It is not grand and ornate. It is posh and tells of status, but apart from the white stone and stain glass, there is nothing more to look at. 

There is Arthur's chair though. It is a throne, except it does not really look like one. The high-backed wooden seat has intricate carvings near the top, the arm rests being carved into the shape of jewels, but it is still just a wooden seat. Arthur sits upon it, no crown on his head, no chainmail, just his usual white shirt and a leather jacket beneath his red cloak. 

Around the room stand members of the council, all of whom watch Kara with a wary gaze. She is something new, something not to be trusted. She is a druid, but not. Something that they have never seen before, and no one in the room quite knows what to make of her. Arthur has allowed her within the walls of Camelot, so she is a trickster, except she helps maids and manservants, highborn and commoners alike; she is honest and kind.

She is something different. 

Merlin and Leon take their places at the king's side, standing behind his throne. The other knights are scattered throughout the crowd, hidden in shadows. Kara can only just make out Percival hidden behind a pillar. The knights are not meant to be here; this is a meeting for members of the court that are controlled in law making. The knights merely carry out the laws set by others. But everyone knows that Arthur’s inner circle – the round table knights, so to speak – will always be where their king needs them most.

"Kara."

Kara turns back to face Arthur as he speaks. Suddenly she seems to snap back to reality and remembers to curtsey. "Sire."

"Do you know why you're here?" Arthur holds no emotion in his face or his voice as he talks, shows no compassion to the woman he once called a friend. 

Kara nods. "Yes, sire."

"Do you understand that under the laws of Camelot it is illegal for a druid to enter the city."

"Yes, sire."

"So why did you come here?"

Kara raises her head. She is not here to be accused of false accusations. And if she is going to die, she is not going to die with her reputation buried under lies. If she is going to die, she is going to go out fighting and rebellious. "I didn't come here. I was brought here. I passed by the border on my way into Odin's kingdom where I was attacked. I was brought to the city by your own actions."

"But I did not stop you from leaving."

"No, but you did befriend me, made it more difficult for me to want to leave."

"I befriended you?" Arthur asks, anger flashing in his eyes. "how am I to know it was not some ploy of yours to get close to me and kill me?"

Kara sighs. "not every druid has magic. Not every magic user is a druid. Not every magic user is evil. Not every magic user wants to kill you, sire. I simply wanted to make a new life for myself somewhere I was wanted. I was not wanted in the druid encampment."

"Why not?"

"Because I have no magic, sire."

Whispers break out amongst the members of the court. It takes every bit of self-control that Kara has to not throw gazes out to the crowd. She will remain stoic and still. 

"But you are a druid?"

"Yes."

"Then how can you not have magic?"

"Very rarely, a child can be born to two druids who possess no magic at all. Druids will still protect them, as they do all those seeking refuge, but if the unmagic child decides to leave, they will not be stopped." Kara speaks out to the room. The whispers continue, but this time they seemed kinder, more compassionate. "The whole purpose of druids lives is to understand magic, to control the magic, and to use it for good. We are not defined by our magic, but rather we define the magic within ourselves."

Kara pauses, looking to Merlin, who smiles at her and nods. 

"I was not here for malicious intent. I simply wanted to find somewhere I was welcome. I thought I had found that. Seems I was wrong. And once you have learnt all you need from me, I will leave Camelot, never to return if that is what you wish." Kara looks at the ground, not wanting to see the moment Arthur condemns her to death. 

All the anger in Arthur's body seems to leave him as she speaks that last sentence. "I do not want you to leave."

Kara snaps her head up to face the king, frowning.

"And nor do I want to execute you."

The entire court has once again fallen silent and still. A druid who is going to be neither executed or banished? Kara frowns, but she notices Merlin smiling. Something akin to pride shines within the manservant. 

"My father's laws are outdated." Arthur speaks out. "and whilst I do not feel comfortable with the use of magic, I can no longer condone it, not if it hurts those I care about."

Arthur gets to his feet and walks towards Kara. "You said druids learn to understand and control their magic, their historical past. I want you to be my magical advisor, to aid me with decisions regarding magical people, and to teach me all you know. I no longer wish to be at war with those peaceful people."

Kara looks up at the king. Shock is the only emotion she can feel. The king wants her as an advisor? 

Arthur smiles softly. "this is the part where you accept my offer."

Kara stutters and begins to curtsey. "it would be an honour, my Lord." 

Merlin's smile grows wider. 

The silence from the courtiers thickens. This is unprecedented. 

Leon is the first to start clapping, Merlin and Gaius soon following suit, then the rest of the knights. Older members of the court, who had been great supporters of Uther stay silent, disliking this sudden and public change of regime. 

Merlin can only look on in hope. Change is coming. And it is going to be good. 

***********************************************************

"Do you think I did the right thing, today?"

Arthur sits perched on the edge of his bed, watching as Merlin tidies his room. Although he is confident in appointing Kara as his magical advisor, he is also very wary about the repercussions, both from within his court, and from the wider world. Magic has not been accepted in Camelot for over 25 years since he was born. He has never known a world where magic could be practiced freely and does not know how he can govern it. 

Seeing the conflict amassing in Arthur's head, Merlin sits down beside him, taking Arthur's hand in his own. "Arthur, what you did today is the first step to making this kingdom free from persecution, and safer for all. That is all you've ever strived for. You shouldn't doubt yourself."

Arthur raises Merlin's hands to his lips, kissing it gently. "thank you."

With little warning, Agravaine strolls through the doors, not even knocking. Anger is all too clear to see on his features. 

Arthur jumps to his feet, striding towards his uncle. "how dare you enter without knocking. Have you forgotten I am your king?"

"Why did you not tell me about your plans to install the girl as a magical advisor?" Agravaine demands. 

"Because I am the king, as you seem to forget. I know my own mind and I make my own decisions. I know what's best for my kingdom, and it is this." Arthur snaps back, equally as fierce. His uncle has been guiding him for over a year now, but more recently, since Uther has died, he has become more forceful in his advice, in his orders. Merlin knows a power struggle when he sees one. He does not trust Agravaine in the slightest, and every time Agravaine undermines Arthur, merlin trusts him even less.

"But why? Magic is our enemy! It stole your mother, and your father!"

"I learned many years ago that it was Uther that killed my mother." Arthur interrupts his uncle. By his sides, his fists clench and unclench multiple times. He needs to control his emotions, get a clear head. He cannot argue with his uncle based off emotions alone. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"My father wanted an heir so badly he consulted a sorceress to get what he wanted but didn't listen to her council when she warned of what would happen. I cannot make that same mistake and become prejudiced against my own people for a mistake I make!"

"You cannot allow magic back in Camelot!" Agravaine tries once more. 

"Yes, I can." Arthur says simply. He hates how his uncle seems to go against every decision he makes recently, especially when regarding Kara. "Leave, or I will get the guards."

Huffing, Agravaine leaves without another word said. 

But standing outside the door to Arthur's chambers, he thinks about what needs to be done. If Morgana is going to rise to the throne of Camelot, Arthur needs to be hated and weak. This Kara might make him the opposite. Plus, whatever is going on between Arthur and Merlin needed to end, soon. 

Smiling, Agravaine begins planning what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take a shot every time i write the word "speak"
> 
> thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a long boi and a lot goes on

Standing in the middle of the large room makes Kara feel uncomfortable. It is all for her and her alone and is larger than any room or tent she has had before, and certainly larger than anything she has had for herself without having to share. The bed is a large four post bed, and there is also an ornate oak chest, a large table, a screen, and a fireplace. It is almost the size of Gaius's main chamber, and she does not have to share it with another, or patients. 

As an advisor to the king, she has been given private chambers all for herself, and frankly, it makes her feel uncomfortable. Living with the druids, she had slept in a small tent, always moving around. Having something so large and so permanent is such a foreign thing for Kara. 

She is glad when Merlin knocks on the door and enters the room. It makes her feel less stranded and alone. 

"Getting used to it?" Merlin asks jokingly 

Kara sighs. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to it." Sitting on the bed makes her feel like she is sinking into a cloud. How can something be so soft and squishy?

Merlin laughs, sitting next to her. "I know the feeling." At Kara's confused look, he continues, "I didn't always live in Camelot. I used to live in a small village. My entire house was probably the size of the room, and I slept on the floor, because my mother's bed was only big enough for one person. When I came here, living with Gaius, having my own bed, it was such a novelty I thought I would never get over. Now, sleeping on the floor feels foreign to me. You will get there. It'll just take time."

Kara sighs, nodding. "at least I don't have a maid. I made a deal when I moved in, that I would do the chores around my room, so as not to inconvenience any maids. Besides, I have been helping out ever since I came here, I know what I'm doing."

Merlin pats her shoulder. "Gaius would love it if you still helped out. In fact, he'll be heading into town later, to collect his pots, and I'm sure you'd be welcome company."

"Don't you usually do that?"

Merlin shrugs. "not so much since Arthur became king, but also I'm going on patrol today, and won't be back till late. "

"Oh, okay. Have fun." Kara nods disheartened that she is going to be spending the day without one of the few people who still looks at her like normal. Most servants and maids are kind but look at her with fear. The townspeople vary, none of them knowing exactly what to do. And the knights are either very nice and normal, or cruel and refuse to talk to her. She hopes it will change in time, but it does make her feel uneasy. 

Merlin sighs, slipping an arm around her shoulders. He knows what she is going through, has seen the way people look at her with fear. The reaction people are having to her is the very reason he still keeps his magic secret. That and it has been illegal for his entire life. "I'll be back before you know it."

Kara nods, leaning her head onto his shoulder. "you'd better."

***********************************************************

"Gaius! Come help me!"

Both Kara and Gaius stop dead in their tracks when they hear the midwife call for Gaius. Kara has strings of pots hanging around her neck as they walk through the lower town. Being around Gaius helps calm her, and the people are less hostile seeing the kind and all-knowing physician treat her the same as always. 

Gaius bundles off after the midwife, and Kara quickly follows. The midwife is a healer who lives in the lower town and works with all the pregnant women in Camelot, from royals and nobles, to the poorest of the poor. She and Gaius are well acquainted, as both can diagnose and prevent pregnancies, and both can help at births, and often call on each other if the birth is a difficult one. 

Gaius enters the house of a woman whose husband has recently died. As Kara enters behind him, she can immediately see the problem. The woman is lying on her bed, an enormous amount of blood covering her sheets. The woman is bleeding out. She will die. Kara does not know medicine, but she does not need to. No one can survive losing that much blood.

Gaius sighs. "What's happening?" Everyone in the room knows that the woman will not be able to survive. All efforts are in trying to keep the children alive. 

"She's having twins, but one is breech and refusing to move. The other may be dead. I need to cut her open."

Gaius sighs. This is a death sentence, but only magic can save the woman now anyway, and since Merlin is away, there will be no saving her. "okay. Let's get to work."

Kara cannot watch as Gaius and the midwife got to work, instead turning her back. Halfway through the procedure, one of the babies is removed and handed off to Kara to warm and look after while they try to save the other. Unfortunately, the other twin has died, and it takes everything in Kara to not become a sobbing mess on the floor. 

When they finish, Gaius moves to Kara, and puts a (thankfully cleaned) hand on her shoulder. "You need to take the child to a wet nurse, whilst we clean up here."

Kara sighs and nods, not looking at the deceased woman on the bed, and she takes the orphaned child, swaddled in blankets, towards the house of the nearest wetnurse. 

On the way to the wetnurse, she sees Arthur and Merlin's horses passing through the town, followed by the other knights. Relief nearly bowls her over, knowing her friends were back. She wants to go over to them, tell them about her day, about the tragedy of the orphaned child in her arms, but she can’t. She has a job to do.

Arthur must have spotted her, because just as she is about to knock on the door to the wetnurse house, she feels someone tap her on the shoulder. Spinning around, Kara is greeted with a very confused Arthur. "what are you doing here?"

Kara gapes, for some reason feeling a little lost for words. Feeling on the verge of tears, her voice gets stuck in her throat. The baby in her arms takes that moment to squeal, stealing Kara and Arthur’s attention. Kara shushes it, and feels Arthur take a step closer, almost squashing the baby between the two of them. 

"Whose baby is this?" 

Kara hangs her head as she starts to cry. It has been very tough, and very emotion to deal with the whole situation. Gaius is a hero for dealing with this sort of thing all the time. Knowing that she holds the last remaining member of a family in her arms makes the whole situation so much heavier. 

Arthur gathers Kara into his arms, realising what must have happened. "Hey, it'll be okay. They'll take care of it."

"The father died a month ago, and…. there was so much blood, and the twin… it didn't make it… and she's so alone now." Kara sobs. She wraps an arm around Arthur's neck as she cries into his shoulder. She knows it is probably against the rules, but in her grief she does not care. 

Arthur rocks her side to side as she cries, trying to help her calm down. Strangely, he feels something stir within him that he has only ever felt when he is with Merlin, not even when he had proposed to Gwen. Panic greets him. He is with Merlin, why is this happening?

Kara finally gets her emotions under control enough to knock on the door and hand over the baby. The wetnurse is rightly startled when she opens the door to see the king of Camelot, and a sobbing maid, holding an orphaned baby, standing on her doorstep. She had simply curtseyed, taken the baby and promised to take good care of her. Kara hadn't wanted to pass the baby over, but she knows it was for the best, and lets herself be consoled by the king as they walk back to the palace. 

Eventually, Arthur starts talking about his day, and what they had found on patrol. He talks about finding a shrine which Merlin had said is cursed. 

"It is, from the sounds of it." Kara tells the king as they pass by Arthur’s chambers. He invites her in, filling a goblet with water and handing it over. The sit together at his table, drinking.

"How so?"

"Merlin probably mentioned that druids build those shrines to appease restless spirits." Arthur nods at her suggestion. "Well, that's not completely true. Those shrines were built after Camelot patrols, mostly. Especially patrols that slaughtered women and children too. There are usually flags and scarfs surrounding it warning non druids not to enter."

Arthur sits quietly in his chair. "yes. That sounds right."

"I wouldn't worry though, so long as no one touched anything, everyone will be fine."

Arthur nods. But he seems to be thinking about something and cannot quite meet kara’s eyes. 

The natural lull in conversation tells Kara it is probably time to head back to her own rooms, but she will stop by Gaius and Merlin, talk to them about it. 

As she makes her way to Gaius's chambers, she passes by several maids, who shy away from her, pressing themselves to the wall as if that would help. Trying not to take it personally, she just keeps walking, and enters the room. Merlin is sat on a bench opposite Gaius as they eat their dinner. 

"The shrine?" Kara asks, knowing she does not need to explain any more than that. 

Merlin nods. "it must have been cursed. I can't get it out of my head."

"I've already talked to Arthur about it. The shrine was a place that druids make to appease restless spirits."

"Probably the result of Uther's decrees." Gaius adds. He has seen so much death at the hands of the old king. Death of Uther’s own making fuelled by his hatred of something that did not need to be feared. 

“You must never go back there, Merlin.” Kara speaks softly, thinking about the stories that shrine must hold. Merlin seems to be so deeply affected by it, what must he have seen?

“Don't worry, I've no intention of going back there again.” Merlin laughs, but there is a look of sorrow in his eyes, mourning for those honoured at the shrine. Souls that will never find rest.

Gaius gives Merlin a look that only they understand, because Merlin looks Gaius deeply in the eyes and says, “and this time I'm not lying to you.”

Kara laughs. “I didn't think you were.”

***********************************************************

“What's that in your hair?” Gwaine asks, as they stand around the following morning waiting for Arthur to hand out orders. After some negotiation and promises made to the knights, Kara has been allowed to start training with them again. Some of the younger knights are more wary of Kara, but the main 6 (Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, Leon, Arthur, and Merlin) are all perfectly fine with her presence. Elyan is still distrustful since she had lied to them about being a druid, but he does not fear her. 

“It's stew.” Merlin calls, answering for Arthur since the king looks a bit sheepish and like he wants the ground to swallow him whole. 

“Why’ve you got stew in your hair?” Leon frowns. All the knights gather round him and stare at the king, their faces the perfect pictures of confusion. All thoughts of training leave them.

“Because he was reading.” Merlin answers, like it is obvious. He wears a stupid grin on his face as he goes about his jobs, setting up the training ground. To those who do not know the king, he looks his normal self as he listens to Merlin expose him. But to those who know him, they can see the grimace in his features. 

"Change of plans," Arthur calls, causing Kara to roll her eyes and Merlin to pause in fear, "I think we'll try something different." 

Kara watches as Arthur throws spare armour at his servant, and hands him a heavy shield. Then, the knights all line up getting ready to attack Merlin. Kara cannot help but feel sorry for him, he is certainly going to feel it in his arms tomorrow. All the knights slowing take their turn, trying not to go too hard on the manservant who is certainly not designed to take such hits. After two knights have had their go, he is already visibly struggling, but he does not complain, and carries on with the job Arthur gave him. The loyalty Merlin has for Arthur is astounding, and the nonsense he puts up with because of it is shocking.

But when they get around to Elyan, Kara can sense something is off. At first, as with most of the knights, he is cautious. Merlin is not trained to fight back, and the knights do not want to hurt him, even if he is just a servant. But then Elyan strikes him. It is a basic stroke, no finesse. But it seems to awake something in the knight, and he strikes the shield repeatedly, getting harder every time. There is an anger in his eyes, in his actions. Anger that had not been there before. 

Merlin falls to the ground due to the sheer force Elyan is raining down upon him. Worry clawing at him, Arthur calls out for Elyan to stop. But Elyan only stops when Arthur physically makes him. 

"I think he's had enough." 

Elyan drops his sword and wanders off. As Arthur checks on Merlin, Kara watches Elyan leave. What is going on with him?

**********************************************************

Peeling off his armour, Sir Percival chuckles to himself causing Gwaine to look over. "well, Merlin will feel that in his arms tomorrow."

"All this training. When will we see some real action?" Gwaine remarks. The others agree. Training is fun and enjoyable, but there is only so much they can take. They are born for fighting evil, bringing righteousness to the land, not pummelling each other in a muddy field. 

Elyan, however, does not listen as the knights laugh and put their armour away on the racks. His attention is caught by the young boy stood in the corner of the room, sopping wet. Why aren't the others noticing him? Its not like his glowing white skin, the cold that radiates off him is something that should easily go unnoticed.

The boy takes a step forward, arm outstretched toward the knights. 

"No. Oh no." Elyan takes a step back. Why is this happening to him? Why is he being tormented by this child?

Alerted to his friend's distress, Leon frowns. "are you alright?"

Elyan does not answer, too fearful of the boy, who drips a trail of water across the floor, walking straight past Leon and Percival. "Leave me alone!" 

Gwaine, standing behind Elyan, taps his fellow knight on the shoulder. Nothing. Elyan backs into him, seemingly unknowing he is there. Gwaine shoves him away, but Elyan struggles further. Not in the mood for Elyan's shenanigans, Gwaine punches Elyan in the face. It was meant to be more of a playful move instead of one that could knock him out, but as Elyan lands hard on the floor, he falls unconscious. 

"Elyan!" Leon cries, kneeling at his friend's side in an instant. He glares up at Gwaine. 

"Elyan?" Percival tries to shake the unconscious knight awake, but he does not stir. "Elyan!" 

Glare intensifying, Leon orders Gwaine "Go get Gaius."

***********************************************************

"Merlin?" 

Merlin stops at the sound of Kara's voice carrying through the stables. He leans on his shovel and turns around to face his friend. "What are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same question." Kara laughs, noting Merlin's worn-out stature. "You look exhausted. You really took a beating in training."

"It's fine." Merlin shrugs off his pain and exhaustion like always. He is not one to complain. "I've dealt with worse."

"Doesn't mean you should have to experience it at all." Kara places a gentle hand on his arm. Merlin is her friend, and she has not had many of those in her lifetime. She will protect the ones she has now. "You could get another servant to do this. You should rest those arms of yours."

Merlin sighs. He could, he knows that. He should give his work to another, but he cannot seem to find it in him. This is what he does. He saves people’s lives with magic, he takes a beating, and then does his chores. And never complains. Well, he complains to Gaius, and occasionally Kilgarrah. But he still does it anyway. But he must admit that his arms ache so badly today, he really could use some help. 

Kara can see him mulling over his options in his head.

“You could fetch Arthur his dinner if you want to help. It'll give me time to do this properly, and I won't have to rush about so much.” Merlin finally concedes, knowing Kara will not let up until merlin relieves himself of some work. Arthur hates it when they cannot have dinner together, but Merlin does not want to pawn off stable cleaning to anyone else. It is a disgusting job, and he does not mind doing it. “Although Arthur's usually quite chatty when he eats, so he might run a few scenarios for taxes and stuff by you.”

“Okay.” Kara smiles, glad that Merlin feels comfortable enough around her to admit when he needs a bit of help. It is a step in the right direction for their friendship.

She bids Merlin good evening and heads back up into the palace, where she hurries to go and get Arthur's dinner. She does not know what to expect from the king's private dinner, but it is actually pretty humble, not more than his fair share. Hurrying to Arthur's rooms, she knocks, and opens the door when Arthur calls out.

Arthurs sat on the edge of his bed, looking gloomily at his hands. He looks up when Kara enters though, surprise on his features. “Where's Merlin?”

“He's cleaning the stables sire. He's tired after today's training session and asked me to come and get you dinner.” Kara answers honestly, and that she hopes is the right level of formal. Arthur is meant to be her king, but also her friend, and colleague. It is all a bit confusing.

Arthur nods and moves to the table. He slowly starts to eat, and Kara stands awkwardly to the side, not knowing what she is meant to do.

“You can sit down, you know.” Arthur finally tells her.

Blushing, Kara takes her seat at the table. “Sorry. I don't know the correct etiquette for this sort of situation.” she doesn't feel embarrassed admitting she doesn't know. 

Arthur shrugs. “Whatever you feel comfortable doing, I guess. I'm still your friend, Kara.”

Kara smiles. “Yeah, I suppose.”

Arthur pushes his food around on his plate for a little while longer, before finally stopping and pushing his plate away. He looks thoroughly downcast and preoccupied with something. 

Kara frowns. First Elyan, now Arthur? What is going on with people today? “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it's just…” he trails off, lost in thought.

“Just what, sire?” Kara pushes gently. “I'm your advisor, and more importantly, your friend. You can talk to me.”

Arthur sighs, and gets to his feet. “I'd rather talk to Merlin about this.”

Kara frowns. Arthur always seems to choses Merlin over anyone else. She has seen the way Merlin looks at his king, and Arthur at his servant, when they think no one is looking. It's not the platonic servant and master looks that they should be, not friendly gazes. “Oh my word, you're dating!”

Arthur looks up at Kara in alarm. “What?”

“You and Merlin… you're… that's amazing! Right? Am I right?” then she stops, realising exactly what she’s just blurted out and potentially accused the king of doing. “Oh god, I haven't spoken out of turn, have I?”

Arthur closes his eyes and tilts his head back in exasperation. This is not how he needed today to end. “Yes, we are… dating, as you say. Courting, is what it’s called by royals.” Arthur explains, trying to keep it brief and simple. He is not really in the mood to go into his love life.

Kara's smile widens, her eyes practically glowing. “That's so cute!”

Arthur stares at her. That is not the reaction he had been expecting. If anyone, especially members of the court, finds out, they will accuse merlin of treason and claim Arthur unfit to be king. “No one knows, Kara. You cannot tell anyone.”

Kara backs down at Arthur's insistence, his firmness. “Of course. I would not tell anyone anything, Arthur. I wouldn't do that.”

Arthur sighs in relief, gripping the back of his chair and hanging his head. “I know, of course. I’m sorry.”

Kara gets up from her chair and goes to Arthur. She gingerly places a hand on his arm, trying to be supportive. Much to her delight, Arthur leans into the touch. “Look, Arthur, whatever's on your mind, you need to talk to someone about it, whether it's me, Merlin, Gaius, or someone else entirely. But you're doing yourself no favours by keeping things to yourself.”

Arthur laughs bitterly. “Says the girl who stayed quiet about being a druid?”

Kara scratches the back of her neck, blushing. “Yeah, well, do as I say, not as I do. Besides, I thought you were going to chop my head off.”

Arthur laughs. “Thank you, Kara. You can go now.”

Kara nods, and goes to the door, stopping just before she leaves. “Goodnight sire.”

***********************************************************

“Would you like me to make up the bed, sire, or will you be sleeping on the table again?” Merlin stands waiting behind Arthur, as his boyfriend looks out the window. Maybe Arthur is not actually looking out the window, he is just not looking at Merlin.

Arthurs heart clenches when he hears Merlin's voice. There is only one thing on his mind right now, and he does not know how to tell Merlin, can't bear to look at Merlin, knowing what Merlin will do when he finds out.

“What’s this about, Arthur?”

Arthur still does not reply, merely hangs his head. Merlin comes over, and wraps an arm around his waist, hugging him from behind. Arthur leans back into the hug.

“You know you can tell me anything.”

“Kara knows about us.”

Arthur can feel Merlin freeze, but he does not back off. “How?”

“She just guessed.” Arthur says quietly.

“Is that why you're in a mood?” Merlin broaches the topic carefully. Arthurs mood is fragile right now, and he does not want to make it worse, hurt him further.

“Kara won't tell anyone.” Arthur reassures Merlin, but instead, it worries Merlin more. Arthurs refusing to talk about what is actually bothering him. 

“Arthur.”

Arthur cannot bare it any longer. “You can go now Merlin.”

“Please.” Merlin knows Arthur is not being mean on purpose, that he has his reasons (and they will definitely talk about this later).

“Get out!”

Merlin backs off, jaw clenched. Yeah, they'll talk about this later.

He walks back to Gaius’s chambers, his anger rising with every step. He is meant to be Arthur's boyfriend, for goodness sake, he is meant to be the one Arthur can confide in. so merlin has his own secret, but he doesn't hide them to hurt Arthur, nor is it detrimental to his own mental health. He even acts like a servant to keep their relationship a secret. Merlin pretends to dislike magic to keep his secret. Merlin does everything for Arthur, and yet Arthur still feels like Merlin cannot be trusted.

As he enters Gaius’s chambers, he sees Gaius focusing on a book, and just starts to rant, needing to unload on someone, and seeing as it cannot be his moody boyfriend, Gaius will do. “I'm done! Trying to be nice to Arthur. I cook, I clean, I'm always there for him. Not to mention the small matter of saving his life more times than I care to remember. Do I get any thanks? No. All he ever does is shout at me!”

But Gaius just keeps focussing on his book, barely even stirring at Merlin's voice. 

“So now you're ignoring me. Great. I might as well not even exist. Don't worry about me, not even here.”

Gaius closes his book and turns to look at Merlin. “I fear we may have more important things to worry about than Arthur shouting at you.”

Merin sighs. “What is it?”

“Did Elyan disturb anything at the shrine?”

Merlin shrugs, taking the seat opposite from Gaius. “I'm not sure.”

“I need you to be sure, Merlin.”

Merlin growls. He is not in the mood to be doubted by everyone. “I don't know. He may have done. I tried to warn them, you know what they're like, they don't listen!”

Gaius sighs, realising he is being too hard on his ward. “I'm sorry Merlin. It's just that I'm deeply concerned for Elyan. He hasn't spoken a word since he regained consciousness and I can find no physical symptoms to explain it. The only thing I could find was a pile of salt at the foot of his bed.”

Merlin frowns, and then remembers Gwaine's teasing words. “Oh no.”

“What is it Merlin?”

“He's trying to ward off an evil spirit.”

Gaius almost laughs. “With a pile of salt? That's utter nonsense.”

“Elyan believes it to be true.” Merlin insists. 

Gaius sighs. “then I fear Elyan may have disturbed the spirit at the shrine.”

Concern for Elyan builds in the pit of Merlin's stomach, all his other worries seeming small now. “What will it do to him?”

“I dread to think what horror it might unleash.” Gaius says, dread in his words. “You must tell Arthur what happened at the shrine. You must tell him that Elyan is possessed.”

“I'm not sure he’ll believe me, the mood he's in.”

Gaius gives Merlin the stare. “You must make him believe you.”

***********************************************************

Arthur sits at his desk, reading through the notes made at the day’s council session. It is hard to focus on what he’s meant to be doing. That is probably why the sun has set before he is managed to finish up. A small sound startles him, and he looks up to see Elyan, standing there, silent, with no armour, just a sword at his side. Arthur breathes out a laugh. “Elyan, you startled me. Is everything alright?”

Saying nothing, Elyan draws his sword.

“Elyan?” Arthur frowns, concern growing for the silent knight. “What the hell do you think you're doing?”

Elyan, still saying nothing, rushes Arthur, slamming his sword down. Arthur has just enough time to react, pushing his chair away from the desk. Sword makes contact with wood, and Arthur's chair topples to the floor. Arthur rolls as Elyan comes around the desk, trying to stab him. On his feet, Arthur yells for the guards, grabbing a small stool to use to block Elyan's blows. Elyan slashes away until Arthur is left holding a lone stool leg.

“Guards!” Arthur screams. 

Elyan continues to attack as Arthur grabs a sturdier stool, holding it up to defend himself. As the guards enter, Elyan is startled. Sensing his opportunity, Arthur throws the stool at Elyan, hoping it will give him the opportunity to grab the deranged fool. But Elyan bolts for the door, guards on his tail. The citadel bells begin to ring out.

Arthur stands in the middle of his now disarranged room, shoulders slumped. He has not noticed Elyan acting any differently toward him recently. Not even with his sister's banishment. What could have triggered this?

Kara is the first to enter, Agravaine quick on her tail. 

Looking slightly disgruntled about being forced out of bed at such a late hour, Agravaine steps forward and begins to question Arthur about what happened. Arthur explains everything diligently, before telling his uncle to find Elyan, and to arrest him. Agravaine leaves with a nod.

Arthur sits on his bed, exhausted. Kara sits next to him and places a hand on Arthur's arm. “Everything is going to be alright, Arthur. We’ll find him.”

Merlin suddenly bursts through the doors, eyes wide in panic. He rushes to his king and hugs him. Hands brush up and down arms, Merlin checking for injuries. “What happened?”

Kara tries not to smile at how cute Merlin is when he is concerned. 

“Elyan. He attacked me!” Arthur says, angrily. But it is shock, not anger that courses through him.

Merlin leans back slightly, shocked, but also not. Well, he might as well come out with it now. “I think he’s possessed.”

“What do you mean, possessed?” Arthur questions.

Merlin looks to Kara, almost begging her to help him out. Kara frowns, not following. “Elyan, he may have disturbed a spirit at the shrine. I think that spirit's possessing him.”

Arthur looks at the floor, pondering Merlin's words. He does not even try to mock Merlin's theory. What with how strange Elyan had been behaving, it could very easily be true. 

Kara nods. “It would make sense. He has not been at all himself these past few days, ever since he returned from that shrine. It doesn't take much to disturb a shrine, and whether he meant to or not, Elyan probably rose the spirit from its slumber.”

“Why else would he attack you.” Merlin adds,

Arthur sighs, and gets to his feet. “Well, when we catch him, I intend to ask him that very question.”

He begins to pace. The situation having made him anxious, and rightly so. Someone, one of his own knights, is trying to kill him. This is not a place he ever thought he would be, and he hates it. 

There’s very little Kara and Merlin can do to help, so they just sit there, waiting. Eventually, Merlin gets up and begins cleaning Arthur's room, putting the broken stools by the fire to be burned. They cannot be repaired, and why waste perfectly good firewood? He sorts Arthur's papers, putting them in a neat pile for Arthur, and then goes to straighten his bed sheets.

Arthur sighs. He turns to his two friends. “You two should go back to your own beds. It's late.”

Kara nods, and bids her king goodnight, heading down the corridor toward her own room. She double checks to make sure there are guards at the end of the corridor. She does not believe Elyan would try to attack her, but she still feels safer knowing they are there.

But Merlin stays behind, standing in Arthur's room.

“You can go too, Merlin. It has been a long day. I know you're tired.”

Merlin goes to Arthur, wrapping his arms around him. “I'm not going anywhere. Not tonight. You shouldn't be alone.”

Arthur sighs, but Merlin jumps in before he can do anything. “And it would make me feel better. Knowing you are safe. We don't have to do anything; we don't have to talk about it. I just need to know you're okay.”

Arthur nods, taking Merlin's words to heart and not saying anything. They quickly change, and after a few stolen kisses, snuggle up in bed together. Arthur spoons Merlin, their usual position when they share a bed together. But even the smell of Merlin's soft hair cannot calm Arthur down, and he lies awake deep into the night. 

He finally falls asleep just as the sun begins to kiss the horizon. 

***********************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

The next day dawns, the castle on high alert. Arthur, called to the council chambers after he has had his breakfast, takes Kara with him as moral support. It is very rare that he feels so lost and alone, especially since he and Merlin began their relationship, but this situation with Elyan has him rattled.

Agravaine is alone in the council chambers, and his eyes darken when he sees Kara following Arthur in. But as much as he dislikes her presence, she is his magical advisor, and he cannot send her away. So, trying to put it behind him, he informs Arthur that the knights managed to find Elyan last night, locking him away.

“Elyan must be tried and punished in accordance with our laws, sire.” Agravaine pushes. He enjoys seeing Arthur's inner circle slowing shrinking.

Kara is horrified. “But that would mean putting him to death.”

Agravaine turns to her, his glare dark and malicious. “Well, so be it. The king can't afford to show favouritism.”

Arthur ponders this, his mind going back to his conversation with Merlin and Kara last night. “What if Elyan wasn't acting of his own volition?”

Agravaine frowns. “What do you mean?”

“Merlin and Kara believe that Elyan has been possessed by some kind of spirit.” Arthur explains. He believes his friends, but he doubts his uncle will understand to the same degree.

Agravaine does not understand, and scoffs, rolling his eyes. He does not care that Kara is in the same room as him. He dislikes her and does not mind her knowing. If his plan succeeds, she will not be around much longer anyway. “Oh. I have no doubt they're just trying to protect their friend.”

Kara crosses her arms, not enjoying this side of the king's uncle. “Why else would Elyan attack Arthur?”

Agravaine laughs again, like it is obvious. He is trying to demean Kara, but Kara will not have it. “His motive is obvious, my lord. He seeks revenge. You banished his sister from Camelot.”

“I know Elyan. No matter what he feels about his sister, he would never attack Arthur!” Kara snaps, stepping forward. She will not let this man destroy Arthur's friendship with Elyan, or to kill Elyan for something that is not his fault. But truthfully, she does not actually know if her words are true. She has never met Gwen, only heard tales of her. Kara has no idea of the loyalty the siblings may have shared.

Agravaine rolls his eyes. “Arthur, you must see. All this talk of possession and spirits, it's just a ruse to save Elyan's neck.”

Arthur, having had enough of Kara and Agravaine's fighting, jumps in. “but what if it is true? I would be executing an innocent man. More than that, I'd be executing a friend.”

“You cannot be seen to allow someone to try and kill you and then escape punishment. You will appear weak. That puts the whole of Camelot in peril.” Agravaine sounds a little too much like Uther for Arthur’s liking.

Kara senses it too. Agravaine is pushing Arthur toward doing something he does not want to do, pushing against his insecurities. “Arthur…”

“Leave me.” Arthur orders.

Agravaine smiles smugly as Kara backs off. Arthur turns his back to the pair. “Both of you.”

Bewildered, Agravaine turns to leave following Kara out. It is Kara's turn to smile smugly, as she turns and walks away from the upstart uncle. She makes her way to Gaius’s chambers, where she knows Merlin will be. She knows the two men are just as worried about Arthur as she is and hate Agravaine just as much as she. 

As she enters the physician's chambers, Merlin looks up. Concern flashes across his features when he sees the downcast look on Kara’s face. “What's happened, is Arthur alright?”

Kara sighs, and nods. “Agravaine is just pushing for Elyan’s execution.”

Merlin groans and lays out an extra bowl at the table. Kara sits down, beginning to eat the soup presented to her. “This is ridiculous. There must be some way to rid Elyan of the spirit possessing him.”

“I hate to admit it, but Arthur may have no choice but to sentence Elyan to death.” Gaius tells the two downcast friends.

“We can't allow that to happen!” Kara argues. She has just gotten to Camelot, just begun making friends with the knights again. She cannot lose them now. 

“And you intend to expel the spirit in the cells under the noses of the guards?”

“Of course not! First we need to break Elyan out of the cells.” Merlin says. “Did I miss that little part?”

“Ah ha ha.” Gaius says sarcastically.

***********************************************************

Merlin looks down at the guards from the top of the stairs. They sit playing a game of cards, a game he does not know. But that's not important. Nearby he sees a barrel and a plan forms in his head. He smiles. “ _Strangaþ bydenfæt_.”

The barrel falls onto its side, startling the guards. They slowly get to their feet, approaching it gingerly, hands on their swords. Merlin's eyes flash gold and the barrel begins to roll down the corridor in the opposite direction from Elyan’s cell. The guards chase after it.

“ _Wyrþ gatu fæst_!” the gates close behind the guards, locking them away. Merlin hurries down the stairs, snagging the keys the guards had left behind. Sometimes the guards could be so thick. Its amazing more people don’t escape or get killed. He rushes toward Elyan's cell.

“Merlin?”

Merlin unlocks Elyan's cell and pulls the knight out. “I don't have time to explain. You have to trust me.”

Elyan nods, and together the pair of them make their way down the tunnels. Merlin unlocks another gate leading to outside, just as the city bells begin to ring. They go through, emerging just outside the city walls. 

“We need to make it to the cover of the woods.” Merlin says, looking around for any guards who might have seen and begun following them. Luckily, there aren't any, and so the two of them take off sprinting for the woods. They are well past the treeline when they decide to stop, panting heavily.

Elyan claps Merlin on the shoulder. “You know, Merlin. You're much braver than you look.”

Merlin frowns, jokingly. “You calling me a coward?”

Elyan laughs. But the laughter does not seem to reach his eyes, although merlin does not notice. “I'm just saying there's not many people with the courage to break someone out of the cells.”

Merlin's smile falls from his face. “I had to do it. They were going to execute you. I know that you would never hurt Arthur. Not of your own volition.”

Elyan looks sharply at Merlin, accusingly. 

Merlin realises what he says, that Elyan may not know he is possessed. All he knows is he needs to get Elyan to drink the water he brought with him. Gaius put a very strong sedative in the water, as Elyan needs to be unconscious for Merlin's spell to work. He holds aloft his waterskin. “After all that running you must be thirsty.”

Elyan takes the flask from him with a smile. But soon his smile fades. Behind Merlin stands the little druid boy, who is shaking his head. Elyan understands. “Where are my manners? You must be thirsty too.”

“No, I had some water earlier. If I have too much, I have to pee all the time. Ask Arthur, I'm always peeing.” he notices Elyan looking over his shoulder. He turns around but sees nothing. He can sense something though, something that should not be there. “What are you looking at?”

Elyan looks at Merlin, with a mournful look in his eyes. “I’m sorry Merlin.”

“For what?”

Out of nowhere, Elyan knocks him out with a large chunk of wood. Merlin crumples to the floor, hitting his head hard.

“I won't fail you again.” Elyan says to the soaked druid boy.

The boy nods.

***********************************************************

Hissing, Merlin shrinks away from Gaius’s hands. Gaius is trying to treat the bruised wound that makes itself known to all who look at Merlin. Elyan had hit him hard last night, and as well as the pounding headache, Merlin had woken up soaked and frozen to the bone.

“Just before he jumped me, there was a presence there. I could sense it.” Merlin says, disgruntled with the way he is being treated.

Kara paces the room. She is not very happy. Not only did she have to deal with a manic Arthur after news broke that Elyan had escaped, but she has also had to deal with a miserable Merlin who showed up in the early hours of the morning with a minor concussion. “It was Elyan who was supposed to get knocked out, Merlin. Not you.”

Merlin glares at her. “I must find Arthur. Elyan could make another attempt on his life.”

Gaius shakes his head, finally putting his cleaning supplies away, and letting Merlin get to his feet. “After Elyan's escape, Arthur was put under heavy guard. There's little more you can do to protect him.”

Kara rocks back on her heels, leaning against the edge of a table. “This shrine… do you think you could find it again?”

Both Merlin and Gaius look up at her, a questioning frown settling on their features. “I'm not sure I want to. You said I was never to go there again.”

Kara shrugs, forgetting about that now that this more pressing situation has presented itself. “We have to find out all we can about this spirit. Unless we know what we’re dealing with, we won't be able to help Elyan or Arthur.”

Merlin pulls a face. He is not happy about going back. It was creepy enough the first time. But he does as he is told, understanding the reasoning behind it. He does not want Arthur in any more danger, he wants the danger to be done with. He loves Arthur, he really does, but he hates all the danger that comes with even being in the vicinity of the king. 

So, Merlin leads Gaius and Kara to the shrine in the woods. It is quite a walk away, but Gaius manages it easily enough with his walking staff. Kara and Gaius, unable to feel the magic in the woods to the same extent as him, do not feel the magic in the ground grow the closer they get to the shrine. But Merlin does.

He stops just on the edge of the shrine.

“Merlin?” Gaius asks, concern fluttering through him. Merlin is strong, incredibly so, but he can also be incredibly vulnerable, especially when it comes to things like this.

“It's just through these trees.” Merlin says, taking a deep breath before entering the shrine. Kara and gaius follow close on his heels.

He stands between the rock walls and looks around. Kara, treading carefully, begins to look around.

“What are we looking for?” Merlin asks, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

“I'm not entirely sure. Just, remember, don't disturb anything.” Kara says back. She heads off in one direction, Gaius in another, leaving Merlin standing in the middle. He heads straight up. He finds a well, sitting in the middle of a small clearing. 

Whispers seem to float from the water, a distant sound of crying. He looks into it, wailing voices filling his head, screams, pleads for mercy. The clashing sounds of swords and weapons. Tears roll down his cheeks. He’s hearing people die.

“Gaius!”

Shaking his head, trying to rid those visions from his mind. He dries his eyes with his sleeves. That was horrible.

“What is it Merlin?” Gaius asks, wandering over. The loud snapping of a branch announces the arrival of Kara.

“Something terrible happened here.” Merlin says, trying not to sound too obvious.

Kara studies the well, her shoulders drooping in sorrow as she reads the runes around the well. “The runes are in the druid tongue. They tell of a horrible death befallen to a young boy.”

“I found these.” Gaius holds up an arrow. “There are crossbow bolts scattered all around here.”

Merlin looks to Kara, who is thinking exactly the same things as he is. “This was Uther's doing.”

Kara nods, closing her eyes and hanging her head. Too many lives have been lost at the hand of Uther, and his followers. Too many have died for the magic they could not help but possess. a t least the old king is dead now. Arthur has a long way to go, but he has never needlessly sought war with the peaceful druids. “The spirit possessing Elyan seeks revenge for Uther’s crimes.”

A look is exchanged between the three. Uther's dead. What do they do now?

***********************************************************

Arthur's in a stony mood. That is obvious as soon as Merlin enters the council chamber where Arthur sits reading through some documents. Two attempts on your life will do that to a person. As Arthur looks up, there is no hint of the boyfriend Merlin was expecting to see. Merlin tries not to shudder. He also tries not to think about the two guards flanking Arthur's sides because Elyan is on the loose, because of Merlin's own stupidity.

“Merlin. Good of you to join me. Perhaps I should fill you in on all that's been happening while you’ve been… that's a good question. What the hell have you been doing?” the level of sass in Arthur's voice nearly knocks Merlin to the floor there and then. (Another part of him wants to strip his clothes and get on his knees in front of his master.)

Merlin takes a deep breath. Does he tell Arthur the truth? That he is he reason Elyan escaped and put Arthur’s life in danger once again? “I was…”

“Choose your next words carefully. They may be your last.”

Oh shit, this is serious. “I was searching… in the woods for some herbs for Gaius, very rare herbs, hard to find, actually, and I got lost.”

Arthur frowns. Merlin is stumbling over his word. What is he lying about now? “You mean to tell me you've been wandering about in the woods all night?”

Merlin nods, voice getting stuck in his throat. “Yes.”

Arthur finally seems to notice the red bruise on Merlin's forehead. He points to it, a flicker of concern flickering through him. “What happened to your head?”

Merlin can see ‘boyfriend Arthur’ make a slight appearance, but that does not reassure him. It means Arthur is actively suppressing him. He is that mad. “I- I tripped over a root… hit my head on a tree and I knocked myself out.” trying to chuckle about his own stupidity does not help lighten the mood, at all.

“Mhmm. Well, after wandering around in the woods all night, knocking yourself out, you must be hungry.”

“I’m starving.” Merlin does not even realise it until he says it.

“Pull up a chair, tuck in.” Arthur says bitterly.

“Oh, thank you very much, I'm actually- you're joking.”

The blank stare Arthur gives Merlin in confirmation makes Merlin want to cry. Where has his boyfriend gone? And can he come back please?

Sighing, Merlin picks up the platter of food and leaves the room, leaving Arthur to his paperwork work.

Arthur clenches his jaw as he watches Merlin leave. He cannot deny he was hoping Merlin would see through the anger and try to stay, but with the guards here, that would have caused suspicion to arise about the truth of their relationship. But to be honest, it does not feel like much of a relationship at the moment. These past few days, Merlin has seemed to be away more than nearby. Kara has seemed a better friend than Merlin. He is certain that whatever Merlin is doing, it is important, but Arthur does feel a little lonely.

Thoughts racing, Arthur cannot focus on the papers in front of him. Twice he has to put them down, scrub a hand over his face, in the hopes he can just wipe away the thoughts about merlin. But it does not work.

But then one of the guards drops behind him. The clattering startles Arthur to his feet, just as the other knights falls to the floor. Alarm courses through Arthur, and he turns to see Elyan, stepping out from behind a column and raising a crossbow. Arthur jumps to the side just as the bolt leaves the crossbow, imbedding itself in the back of Arthur's chair. Far too close to comfort. Snatching one of the guard’s swords, Arthur's on his feet, ready to fight his friend.

“Why are you doing this?”

Elyan begins to gush with water, puddles forming on the floor. Any anger Arthur was feeling is replaced by pure fear for whatever it is that is happening to Elyan. “I must avenge my death.” but that is not Elyan's voice. It's a child's, a boy’s.

“What have you done to Elyan?” Arthur demands, just as Elyan - or his body at least- charges at Arthur, sword raised. Arthur can beat Elyan in combat easily. But that does not necessarily mean he wants to. On the training field they are just practising. They are not practising now.

“Arthur!” the doors clang and rattle. But they have been locked, and Merlin does not have the key.

“Don't make me kill you. I don't want to kill you.” Arthur pleads to his friend. But Elyan does not hear, and they continue fighting. Suddenly, the doors burst open, the sound distracting Elyan just enough for Arthur to get the upper hand and throw Elyan to the floor. He raises his sword, poised for the kill.

“Stop! That's not the Elyan we know!”

Arthur steps back, and Elyan scrambles away and out of the room. 

Merlin steps towards Arthur but doesn't get close enough to touch him. No matter how much he may want to. “You let him go?”

Arthur hangs his head and turns to merlin. The look of fear in his features causes Merlin to scoop him into an embrace in a split second. “Please don't leave me alone again.”

Merlin holds Arthur more fiercely. “I won’t. I promise I won't leave you.”

Arthur seems to go into shock, withdrawing in on himself. He is a warrior, he's had people try to kill him before, but never was it someone he used to be so close to. Well, unless we are counting morgana. But recently, with Gwen, Lancelot, Kara lying about being a druid, and now Elyan…. It is all a bit too much for the king to be dealing with. 

Merlin can sense Arthur's need for comfort and begins to lead him back to his chambers. On the way, he gets one of the guards to call for Gaius and Kara, someone to help the guards Elyan incapacitated, and - at Arthur's insistence - Agravaine. The guards do not necessarily understand Arthur and Merlin’s relationship, but they do not question it. If Merlin orders them to do something whilst also in the presence of the king, who is saying nothing, the guards follow Merlin's orders. It is a strange reversal of power Merlin does not complain about.

When they get to Arthur's chambers, the king seems to come back to himself, but he still clings to Merlin like a child. Merlin doesn't mind, and clambers onto the bed, before pulling Arthur into his lap. They stay like that until Agravaine knocks at the king's doors.

“The palace is secure. No one is able to get in or out. We’re searching the lower town even as I speak. Fear not, my lord, Elyan will be hunted down and slain. I will see to it personally.” Agravaine reports. 

Arthurs stomach fills with dread at the idea of killing Elyan, but he nods anyway. “Thank you, uncle.”

Agravaine nods, and exits, glaring at Merlin on the way out. Merlin is always by the king's side, always helping and reassuring him, contesting Agravaine's suggestions. 

Gaius and Kara enter just as Agravaine leaves. Merlin quickly informs them of what happened before turning to Arthur. “You know that wasn't Elyan or you wouldn't have let him go.”

Arthur nods. “When Elyan spoke to me, it wasn't with his voice. It was the voice of a child.”

“That is the voice of the spirit that now possesses him.” Gaius says, like it is obvious.

Arthur reaches for Merlin's hand, and Merlin grips it tightly. “What do you know about the shrine?”

“The site was once a druid camp.” Kara explains. She had recognised it as one she had visited as a little girl, a long while ago. “The camp must have been attacked, going by the crossbow bolt we found. Your father was relentless in the persecution of my kind, many died. I believe it is one of those tormented souls that now holds Elyan captive.”

“And that's why he's seeking revenge?”

“The spirit craves peace. He wishes to find his proper place in the other world, but the ruthless nature of his death prevents that.” Kara says, sorrow in her voice. She grew up learning of the importance of a peaceful death, and to be denied that… it makes her heart shudder just thinking about that.

Arthur frowns. “Is there anything that can be done to change this?”

Kara shakes her head, sorrow growing. “Only the atonement of the perpetrator can bring the spirit peace.”

“But Uther’s dead, he can't atone for what he did.” Merlin points out.

“indeed.” Gaius agrees.

That is when it dawns on Kara. The spirit is quite clearly coming for Arthur, trying to attack him, maybe it was not Uther who caused the boy's death. Kara stays silent about the issue though; it is not her secret to tell. Arthur will figure this out alone, either that, or she will have to talk to him alone, later.

Arthur looks at her, and the look in his gaze tells Kara that he does indeed know what he needs to do. “What about Elyan?”

“Elyan is no longer the man you knew. The spirit has a hold on him that may be too powerful to break. All we can hope is that he’ll be found before he has a chance to enact his revenge.” Gaius says.

“And… if we do find him?” Arthur asks, fearing that he already knows the answer, and that it is not going to be an answer that pleases him.

“Then I fear you have no choice but to kill him.”

***********************************************************

Kara takes her chance. Merlin is in the armoury, polishing Arthur’s armour. Arthur went to bed early; the event of the day having taken their toll on him. Now is exactly the chance Kara needs to be able to go and talk to him. Kara knows more about druid law than anyone in the castle, Gaius included. And she knows exactly how Arthur can go about atoning for his sin. The trouble is Arthur hasn't admitted that it was his sin. He still lets on the lie that the death of the boy was Uther's crime.

But as she approaches Arthur's chambers, she hears his door open. Expecting to see Merlin, Kara's mouth opens in surprise as she sees Arthur himself, leaving, wrapped in a blue cloak, wearing unnoticeable clothes underneath. He walks through the corridors of the castle, softly, quietly. 

He is heading for the shrine. Kara thinks to herself. 

Hurrying after him, Arthur makes sure to take a wide berth from the armoury, where he knows Merlin is. But it turns out, Merlin isn't in the armoury as expected. He's in the kitchens, and sees Arthur walk past. He then sees Kara following the cloaked figure.

Merin quickly gets up and follows after them, catching up to Kara, who holds a finger to her lips. This is not to be talked about right now. The conversation can wait.

Arthur goes through an underground tunnel to get to the woods, knowing there won't be any guards. Once among the trees, Kara and Merlin, following at a distance, do their best to keep an eye out for him, but still manage to lose him. The woods are a big place, and they decide to spit up. They're out here trying to keep Arthur safe, they don't need to be together to do that.

Merlin goes one way, Kara goes another. Merlin spins around, searching. But the snap of a twig behind him causes magic to flare, ready for danger.

Expecting to see Elyan, Merlin relaxes when he sees Arthur.

“Merlin.”

“Fancy meeting you here.” Merlin sasses back. 

“What the hell are you doing creeping around in the woods?” Arthur demands, wishing his boyfriend would just leave, and let Arthur do something that is deeply personal, deeply secret, and something he is so ashamed of and has never mentioned before, alone.

But Merlin will not back down. “I'm following you. What the hell are you doing creeping around in the woods?”

Arthur sighs, looking over Merlin's shoulder. In the direction of the shrine. “Something I should have done a long time ago.”

Merlin steps forwards, hands grasping Arthur's. “Elyan could be out here. Do you know how dangerous that is?”

Arthur steels his gaze, looking back into Merlin's eyes. How he loves those eyes. “I have to face him. Feel free to go back to Camelot anytime you like.”

Arthur lets Merlin's hands fall and continues on towards the shrine. Merlin sighs at the stubbornness of Arthur and follows on behind. Arthur senses him, and turns to him, a small smile on his face. “You're not going back then?”

Merlin shakes his head and tries to convey as much feeling into his next words as possible. “Thought I might tag along. Don’t want you getting lost and scared.”

Arthurs smile widens, but only minutely, and if they hadn't been dating, Merlin wouldn't have noticed. Together, they make their way towards the shrine.

They stop just outside the flags.

“Are you sure you want to do this? Maybe we could wait until its light?”

Arthur says nothing, and continues, until he's standing right in the middle of the shrine. He draws his sword and lays it on a rock.

“Or we could just do it now. Whatever it is we’re doing, in the dark, when it's incredibly scary and dangerous.” Merlin mutters to himself. He stands a little way off, readying his magic. 

“I'm here!” Arthur calls out. “That's what you want, isn't it?”

“What are you doing?” Merlin hisses.

Arthur turns around and looks at Merlin. There is a deep sadness in his eyes. “Everything Gaius and Kara have said about this place is true, except for one thing. It wasn't my father that led the raid on the druid camp. I did.”

Merlin's chest aches with the realisation of everything that has been happening. 

Kara suddenly makes an appearance, having heard Arthur's shout. She nods to the both of them, staying by Merlin's side. This is for Arthur to do, and for Arthur to do alone.

Behind him, a sopping wet Elyan appears from between the rocks. He stands silent, waiting for Arthur to approach.

Arthur kneels when he sees Elyan, the grief, the fear of that day, all of it coming back to him.

“My blood is on your hands. I cannot rest because of what you did.” the druid boy speaks, as Elyan steps forward.

“I know.” Arthur says, his voice cracking slightly. “I am responsible for what happened to you. And for all the violence that happened here. When I led the attack on your camp, I was young and inexperienced. I was desperate to prove myself to my men, to my father.” his voice cracks, and Elyan walks closer.

Where they watch, several meters away, Kara's hand finds Merlin's.

“I told my men to spare the women and children, but I know that some of them ignored the order. And there was so much happening. I wanted to stop it… I froze…. I didn't know what to do.” Arthur is crying now, tears streaming freely down his face. “I can still hear the screams. I cannot right this wrong. Nothing I ever do will change the horrors that happened that day. But I can promise that now that I am king, nothing like this will ever happen again. From this day forth, the druid people will be treated with the respect they deserve. I give you my word.”

Elyan draws his sword.

“I am truly sorry for what happened to you.” Arthur cries. He takes a deep breath and prepares himself for the blow that will end his life. But Elyan drops his sword at Arthur's knees, surprising the king. 

Taking Arthur by the shoulders, Elyan brings Arthur to his feet, and hugs him. Arthur hugs back, astonished.

“I forgive you.” the druid boy whispers.

Elyan steps back, his body convulsing as the spirit leaves his body, like white smoke. Arthur watches in awe. Up on the hill, Merlin squeezes Kara's hand.

Elyan, finally free after days of possession, stumbles forward. Arthur catches him. Elyan frowns. “Arthur?”

But he faints before Arthur can reply.

Merlin and Kara go over, staying silent. Kara tends to Elyan while Merlin collects a sobbing Arthur into his arms and lets the king cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Riding his horse through the trees as fast as he possibly can, he thinks about everything that has been going on. Lancelot and Gwen destroyed Arthur's trust in love, his friends, humanity as a whole. But then, Kara. She comes along, lies to him about being a druid, lies to him about who she is, and Arthur somehow lets her in. He changes the laws of Camelot for her. 

Pulling his horse to a rest, he slides off, landing on the compact ground beneath him. The sky is beginning to lighten, dawn approaching fast. He has got to be quick if he wants to return unseen. 

He pushes open the creaking door, looking around the room for his lady. She isn't there to be seen, but the fire is burning in the fire pit. He turns to it, sliding his gloves off and warming his hands. 

The tip of a cold steel blade presses at the base of his neck. 

"My lady?" 

"My lord." 

Agravaine turns to see Morgana, her usual pale moody self, slide the dagger back into it hold. "how are you?"

Morgana slinks away, and collapses back onto the edge of her bed, annoyed at having been awoken so early. "What do you want, Agravaine?"

Agravaine slides his gloves back on, all the while watching Morgana, captivated by her beauty, obvious even in the early morning light. "something needs to be done about the druid girl, Kara."

Morgana raises an eyebrow. "You can kill her, easily. Surely that's not too difficult for a man of your talents?"

"But then there is the question of would it be believable. You have men. She goes out on patrols, sometimes. Could you not send your men after the patrol?" Agravaine suggests. 

Morgana squints at Agravaine. Why does the man insist on making her life difficult? But he does have a point. From what he has told her, Kara is enjoying her life in Camelot, has made few enemies, despite her past as a druid. She would not kill herself, and it's very unlikely anyone hates her enough to kill her. There are very few accidents she would be able to have that would result in her death, and less that Agravaine would be able to stage without making it obvious that he was the one to kill her. And if Agravaine got found out, she would lose her spy within Camelot. 

"Fine. I'll send some men after her patrol."

Agravaine nods. "Thank you, my lady. I am afraid I must now return. My absence will be noted, otherwise." 

"Go on then."

Agravaine turns and leaves, but not without one last look at his mistress. 

***********************************************************

“Morning sleepy head.”

Arthur turns towards the voice. The breath tickles the back of his neck in the best way possible, and he smiles when he sees Merlin lying in bed behind him. They had stayed together last night, Arthur too emotional to be on his own. He had needed the comfort of his best friend, and his lover.

Merlin traces patterns on Arthur's bare shoulder. “How are you feeling?”

Arthur sighs, shifting in bed so he is facing Merlin. From this angle he can see the sun streaming in the gaps in the curtain. It is high time he got up for the day, but he much prefers staying in bed, here, soft and safe with Merlin by his side. “What time is it?”

“It's late morning.” Merlin admits. “I told the councilmen that you had not slept well and so were putting off the meeting until this afternoon.”

Arthur smiles, leaning across to kiss Merlin gently. “Thank you. You always seem to know what I need.”

Merlin half shrugs, one of his shoulders buried in the pillows. “It's my job, right?”

Arthur smiles. “How was Elyan last night? When we returned.”

“Exhausted and confused. But with plenty of rest he will be perfectly alright.” Merlin tells him. He had checked on the knight last night after tucking Arthur into bed, kissing him on the head and promising to be back in five minutes. The king hadn't liked it but had understood. 

“I'm glad.”

“And you? How are you feeling?” Merlin presses again. It is not good for Arthur to keep things to himself. These past few days have proven that.

Arthur buries his face into the pillow. “Tired. But I am glad to have gotten that off my chest. It was weighing me down.”

“I can imagine.” Merlin says. But the weight in his voice causes Arthur to look at him with a frown. Merlin does not meet his eyes. What secrets could Merlin be keeping? What could Merlin know that causes him such fear and sorrow that he would rather deal with it alone that make anyone else bear that burden?

A knock on the door forces Arthur from his thoughts. He sits up, and Merlin does the same.

“Shall I send them away?” Merlin asks, slipping out of bed and heading to the door. 

Arthur whines at the coldness that replaces Merlin in the bed but shakes his head. “No, it's time I got to work anyway.”

Opening the door, Merlin finds a smiling Kara just outside, holding a tray of food. There has got to be enough food there to feed a small family. Oh, breakfast.

“I came to drop off breakfast. I figured you wouldn't have had time to get it yet.” the smirk in her voice reminding Merlin exactly what secret she holds close to her chest.

Merlin stutters and opens the door wider, allowing her entrance. Placing the tray on the table, she looks over to where Arthur now stands leaning against a bed post. “Morning, sire.”

“Kara. How wonderful of you to join us.” Arthur is a little confused to say the least, but at the same time, considering what the three of them went through last night, he can understand why Kara sought them out.

“I brought you two breakfast.” she says, stating the obvious. She pulls a chair out for Merlin, and then one for the king, not giving a damn about social etiquette. Merlin takes his seat, Arthur quickly following suit, glad he is with people who don't care he’s eating breakfast in his night clothes.

“Joining us?” Arthur asks, when he sees Kara still standing there.

“I ate some time ago.” Kara shakes her head. “I just… I wanted to say thank you. For last night. I know it can’t have been easy for you.”

Arthur nods, looking at the table. 

“And also, thank you for honouring your word. It's not that I didn't trust you to uphold your promise but saying something in public is different to saying it in private. Thank you for being a king of your word, a king worth believing in.” Kara blushes.

Arthur sighs, and pushes a chair out for Kara to sit on. “It means a lot for you to say that. Sometimes… I don't feel like I'm doing a good job as king. I find myself comparing my acts to those who have gone before me. It's hard to remember that I am my own man.”

“That you are. And you are a good king. But change takes time to accept for people so used to the old ways. But I promise you, Arthur,” Kara places one of her hands over Arthur's, “this decision of yours, to honour the druids, to allow back magic, it's something that you should be proud of.”

“Here here.” Merlin agrees, munching on a grape. “You need to stop underestimating yourself Arthur. You're a much better king than you think you are.”

Arthur laughs, leaning back in his chair. “You two need to stop boosting my ego.”

“Don't worry, well make sure to remind you of how human you are all the rest of the time.” Merlin says, nudging Arthur under the table with his foot.

“Oh, thanks.” Arthur rolls his eyes, and smiles, finally beginning to eat his breakfast. 

Kara stays with them while they eat, joking with them about pointless things, going over council matters Arthur wants to raise but is not sure how to. They talk about the druids, and some of their laws, and if there is anything they can bring into Camelot law to make it a safer place for magic users.

Merlin sits there, listening to Arthur talk so freely about magic. He is still scared of it, and the power that could be inflicted on others because of it, but Arthur is coming to terms with the idea that magic is not wholly bad.

But what would Arthur say when he found out about Merlin?

And when… When was the right time for Merlin to admit who he was?

Kara can see Merlin is hiding something, with how quiet he has gotten, but she does not say anything. If these past few days had shown anything, it is that Merlin always knew when to push, and when to hold back on saying anything. Merlin would say when the time came.

Eventually, breakfast comes to an end, and Arthur gets up. There are still several hours before lunch time comes around, and that is enough time to fit in some practising with the knights. 

Kara gets up and begins collecting up all the breakfast things, while Merlin and Arthur go about doing whatever it is that they do in the other end of the room. Smiling to herself, Kara takes the things back to the kitchen, and then goes to get ready for the training session, she has been itching to get back to training after the whole Elyan thing. She is ready to get back to normal.

She stops. When had normal become this crazy life in Camelot, where she is magical advisor to the king, a woman who trained with the knights, who lived in a big fancy room and helped the court physician in her spare time? When had that become her life? 

But, she isn't complaining. She likes her new normal.

**********************************************************

Kara wants to slam her head onto the table repeatedly, or better still, slam this asshole of a councillor’s head into the table. The argument has been going around in circles for the last twenty minutes, and he refuses to change his stance on the matter at hand. 

"Not a single sorcerer has been executed in my reign, the law isn't being followed, therefore it should be rewritten!" Arthur orders again. Kara really does not know why he is still carrying on with the argument, he's the bloody king, he can do what he likes, damn the councillors to high hell. 

Kara groans, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"Just because you have not carried out the sentence does not mean the law should be changed. Sorcerer's can be vicious; they can do terrible damage with their magic." The councillor argues back. 

"As can any man, woman or child without magic. They can also resort to thieving, looting, even killing if the situation is dire enough. Magic is a tool, not inherently a weapon." Kara points out, for the fifth time.

"You do not have magic; you have no true knowledge!"

"I lived amongst magic users my entire life before moving here. I have seen more damage, looting, and hurt during my time in Camelot than I ever did with the druids. Don't you see?" Kara challenges. There is no real fire in her voice, however, she is far too tired for that. “Sometimes it is the unenchanted who are more dangerous.”

"Their entire kind wants to wipe out ours."

"Their kind'?" Kara spits, the rage igniting within her once again. She gets to her feet, hands planted on the table, and opens her mouth to retort. But Arthur raises a hand and stops her before she gets the chance.

"Enough. I can see no true reason to keep the law as it is." Arthur announces. "But I can also see how magic could be used for evil if the intent were there. Therefore, another law will be changed."

The men around the table all begin to look between each other. "If grievous bodily harm is inflicted upon another person in an unlawful way, by hand, by weapon, or by magic, a trial shall be held to determine the suitable punishment. However, no bias shall be held towards any form, as all are as deadly as each other."

The law had always been clumsily written, but it got the point across. Those with magic could not be discriminated against solely for having magic. Only if they used it with malicious intent. The perfect step to take towards a more harmonious Camelot.

The advisors around the table grumble between themselves, but no one says anything against the king's decision, knowing that it does actually make sense. Besides, they all know Arthur is aiming for a harmonious Camelot, and a harmonious England, with all the kingdom joined as friends. Changing this law ensures no discrimination with other kingdoms and reduces the chances of a war.

They all nod, Arthur stands up straight. He looks to the lawmaker at his side, who also nods. 

Arthur pinches the bridge of his nose, tired. “This meeting is over. You all know what you must do?”

More nods, and a few quiet “yes” are mumbled. Arthur takes his leave, the doors pulled open before he gets to them. Kara shoots the advisor a smug look before following the king out of the room. He glares back, but she does not see it, does not need to.

She has been hated by the advisors still loyal to Uther since the day she was appointed as magical advisor. But being shunned by her own village since she was born has toughened her up enough to be able to shrug off the negativity. Plus, it does help that she is a personal close friend of the king, and so long as she is in Arthur’s good books, she is protected by the king himself.

“I can’t believe them!” Arthur growls, once certain he is out of earshot of the council room. At his side, Kara readies herself for one of Arthur's infamous rants. “My father has been dead almost a year, and yet they are still loyal to his rules and laws. I have not murdered a single sorcerer in my entire rule, and they think I am going to keep a law that could be damaging to the peace I am trying to build, not to mention offensive to my people and one of my advisors. And the fact that they still single you out is ridiculous.”

“Then why not just fire them?”

“I can't.” Arthur sighs. “They hold lands within the kingdom. If I removed them from the council, they could potentially go against me, isolating their lands from mine and following their own rule, putting the people in their lands at danger. I can put up with their scorn if only for the people. Besides, I am the king. They can’t overrule my word, just annoy me. So long as they think I'm listening to their bullshit reasoning, they're happy.”

Kara chuckles at his harsh words and short temper. But what he said holds truth. “They're never going to be happy until they get their own way when it comes to everything. They enjoy flashing their power, even if it means killing innocents. Their subjects respect power and wouldn't make a move against it, but they're even less likely to make a move if they fear power.”

“I don't want to be feared.”

“And you aren't.” Kara places a hand on Arthur’s arm, squeezing gently. “And it's why your kingdom is in a better place than it has been for years, why your people are happier now than they were under your father's rule.”

Arthur stops in the middle of the corridor, turning to Kara. “Thank you, Kara.”

“For what?” Kara frowns.

“You and Merlin. I think you're the only people keeping me sane right now.” The blush that creeps onto his cheeks makes Kara laugh. It is unlikely that Arthur has admitted this to anyone else, including Merlin. “Sometimes I hate being King.”

“You could do with some down time.” Kara says, beginning the walk back to Arthur’s rooms. “I'm going on patrol with the knights later. I know it is meant to be a serious thing and we are there to do an actual job and everything, but it's usually a laugh. You could come.”

Arthur scratches the back of his neck. “I don't know if that would be acceptable.”

“Why wouldn't it be acceptable. You're the king. You make acceptable.” Kara shrugs, stopping outside the king's chambers. She cannot enter anywhere first, even if Arthur does not actually care about that rule.

Arthur pushes the doors open and goes inside. Merlin is in there tidying up, and he smiles at the sight of his boyfriend. Merlin smiles back. Kara follows in behind and waves at the servant. “You know what Kara, I think I would like that. Down time sounds like a good thing right now, after all this chaos we’ve been having lately.”

“You need down time? What for? You don't actually do anything.” Merlin jokes, walking over and planting a kiss on Arthur’s cheek. He only feels safe enough to do so when there's only Kara in the room. Even though Gaius knows, it still doesn't feel right to act all fluffy with him there.

Arthur glares at him. “Fine, you can come too. But first, you need to get the horses ready.”

Merlin groans, knowing he walked straight into that one. “Fine. Just try not to destroy the castle while I'm not here to save it.”

“Like you could save anything.” Arthur teases as Merlin leaves the room.

Kara watches him go. “Would you two ever marry?”

Arthur chokes on air. “What?”

Kara smiles. “Nothing. Forget it.”

Arthur coughs.

“Well, I need to go and get my own things ready for patrol. May I be excused, my lord?”

Arthur waves her out of the room, still flustered from her comment.

Kara leaves the room, laughing as she goes. The king definitely wasn't expecting that question at all. But Kara cannot help but hope that one day the king and his servant will feel free enough to announce their relationship to the whole world. They deserve to be happy, and they deserve to be happy without hiding it.

When she gets to the stables, she walks over to her horse, stroking him happily. But out the corner of her eye, she can see Agravaine standing in the courtyard staring at her. Their eyes meet, and Agravaine smiles, before wandering off.

But he leaves in the direction of the woods, not the castle.

Where could he be going?

***********************************************************

Not too long later, Arthur heaves himself into the saddle of his horse. Around him, the Knights going on patrol are doing the same, double checking they have the right supplies and weapons they need for a patrol. It is unlikely anything will happen. Apart from Morgana's random attacks every now and then, the kingdom and the surrounding lands have generally been at peace and there are very few smugglers or thieves to be worried about. 

They all kick their horses into action, trotting out of the castle gates and towards the woods, and then onto the border. Patrol takes six hours, and it will be dark by the time they return. Arthur, however, probably will not stay that long. He is king, and he's needed in the palace more often than not. 

Gwaine and Percival as per usual are teasing each other, joking about and not taking patrol anywhere near as seriously as they should but no one scolds them. Patrol is boring, and a bit of joking about is exactly what is needed to lighten the mood. Besides, should anything happen, Percival and Gwaine will immediately drop the humour and do exactly what is needed. 

“Stop!” Arthur raises his hand and brings his horse to a halt, everyone else doing the same incredibly quickly, reflexes fast after years of training with the king. 

“What is it?” Merlin asks, fear evident in his voice. He has had to save the king too many times during his time in Camelot, and it's worse now that they're in a relationship. Every threat to Arthur means so much more now.

Kara reaches for her knife; the sword not easy to wield on a horse.

Arthur looks around. “Do you really not hear it?”

Everyone frowns. But Kara gets off her horse, and lands firmly on the ground, gripping her knife ever tighter. The knights watch her, confused, as she kneels down and places her palm on the ground. She closes her eyes, listening for a second. 

“What's she doing?” Gwaine asks

“Shh.” Kara hushes him. She stays still for a second longer, before getting back to her feet and getting back onto her horse. She looks between the knights, who are all waiting for her to speak.

“Well?” Arthur asks, his whole body tense.

“There are loads of horses heading our way, anywhere up to 30, I’d say.” she announces. She turns her horse around, setting off in the opposite direction she thinks the hostiles are approaching from.

“How do you know that?” Merlin asks, kicking his horse into action.

“Francis, the blind man in town, taught me how to use vibrations to feel the world around me. He says it's how he can tell where he is in town, because he can feel the vibrations of blacksmiths working.” Kara explains. She has spent a lot of time with that man, usually completely by accident. She never seeks him out, but they always find each other and talk about the world. He is one of the few people who views the reintroduction of magic into Camelot as a good thing.

They cannot hang around in this part of the woods any longer. They need to get the king clear of the hostiles path. They must have somehow found out that the king was going on patrol and were now following the patrol routes to try and find him. “We need to head south.”

The knights all look at her like she is mad. “But that's heading into Lot’s kingdom!”

Gwaine agrees. “We’ll get killed.”

“Yeah, but whoever is coming after us is probably following the patrol routes. Upon not discovering us, they will head off in the direction of Camelot. We need to head somewhere they won't be expecting.” Kara explains, looking to Arthur in the hopes that he will agree. Kara is completely consumed with concern for her friend, and all she wants to do is get him somewhere he will be safe, which unfortunately, probably isn't Camelot right now.

Arthur sighs and nods. “Head south.”

They all kick their horses into a gallop, heading south. They move as quickly as they can, taking the easiest terrain. They need to get away and get the king to safety. That is the primary objective above all else. 

But despite hoping to have outwitted their pursuers, a group of bandits is waiting ahead in the path. Horses are pulled to a halt and the knights immediately surround the king and Kara. Kara is mildly annoyed, but she is the second highest ranking person in the group, as advisor to the king. As well as keeping the king safe, they also need to try and keep Kara safe, although Kara would gladly give her life to keep the king safe.

“Kara, you and Arthur need to head off to safety!” Leon tells her as he passes her. He speaks quietly, in the hopes the bandits will not hear them.

But in getting Arthur to safety, they will have to leave the knights, and quite possibly Merlin, behind to face and battle the bandits. She does not want to leave any of them. Bandits are brutal fighters, and there will be injuries that she can help heal. 

But Leon is right. Arthur needs to get out of here at the earliest possibility. 

Just as she makes her mind up, the bandits charge, and battle begins. As expected, their fighting style is brutal, but the knights of Camelot are infamous due to their impressive talent with a sword. Bandits quickly begin to fall, blood pooling on the ground, stirring up the mud. Elyan and Percival are pulled from their horses quickly, and are swamped by bandits, but they refuse to go down. Arthur and Kara help from the backs of their horses. 

As soon as they are certain that the knights can handle the rest of the bandits by themselves, and that every man is preoccupied, Arthur and Kara set off, heading off into the woods. They take their horses over rough terrain, in the hopes that their path will be easier to hide. Once again, they push their horses to their limits, needing to get as far as they can as quickly as they can.

“Arthur!” Kara shouts, finally certain they have left the bandits behind. “Stop.”

Arthur stops his horse and turns to face Kara. “What is it?”

“We need to lose our horses.”

Arthurs frowns, confusion obvious on his features. “What? What are you talking about?”

“Every bandit will be looking for the king and his advisor travelling by horse. They will be following the horses tracks. We need to go our own way.” Kara tells him. 

Arthur thinks about it for a second before nodding and climbing off his horse. He pulls his belt and knife from the saddle, sticking them into his belt instead. “Just for the record, I don't like this idea.”

Kara nods. “I know.”

Fear and terror rise within both of them as they slap their horses to get them moving, heading off without them, but they also know that this is the best chance they have. They are left standing alone, horseless, and with no supplies in the middle of the woods. No obvious paths anywhere in sight.

“So, what now? Where do we go?”

“There's some ruins near here.” Arthur tells her, beginning to walk. His face is the perfect picture of dismay, and he keeps ahead of Kara as he walks, refusing to talk to her, or even look at her.

Kara sighs, following on, knowing if Arthur does not want to talk, she shouldn't push him. 

But the longer they walk, the more intense the feeling of dread grows. The sun is beginning to set and there is still no sign of the ruins that Arthur spoke of. They also have no supplies, no food, no water, and given how far they are from Camelot, very little chance of being found by anyone. 

Finally, once the moon is just visible in the sky, Arthur stops. Kara stands at his side. 

In front of them, rising from the shadows are the ruins of what must have been a once resplendent looking castle. It is small, but compared to Camelot, most castles are small. It cannot be more than two storeys tall, but it looks like there might be a cellar, or underground level beneath the castle. Two turrets stand at opposite ends of the structure, although one has fallen almost to the base, leaving the ghost of the shape. 

Arthur takes a deep breath, drawing Kara's attention away from the ruins. The moonlight does not provide much to see by, but she can still see the tear tracks staining his cheeks. 

“Arthur? What's wrong?”

“We left Merlin.” is all he says before beginning to make his way into the structure. He stays on the ground level, not wanting to risk the stairs which look very unstable. 

“I know, and I’m sorry. But he wouldn’t have forgiven himself if we had stayed behind for him and then you had gotten injured.” Kara says quietly, as she follows him into the middle of the ruins, a small room with no windows, and two doors. Arthur drops his weapons on the floors, pulling his cloak off to make a makeshift bed roll. With no food to cook and eat, they will be going to bed hungry, but after the walk they have just had, Kara does not think either of them have the energy to eat even if they had food. ”Besides, merlin may be an absolutely atrocious fighter, but he always seems to do well in fights, coming out unharmed. He will be fine. Those knights see him as their little brother and will go out of their way to protect him.”

Arthur knows Kara is just babbling to make herself feel better about the whole situation. She has been quiet the whole walk, but her mind is often filled with all sorts of strange and wonderful thoughts and she needs to let them out sometimes. Anyway, her words are reassuring for Arthur to hear. The knights do love merlin like a brother, and they would all sacrifice themselves to save merlin if it came down to it.

She sits down next to Arthur, helping him pull off his armour so he can sleep more easily. They place it all in a pile next to his sword. They work in silence.

They lie down on his cloak, sharing the cloth to keep them off the cold stone floor. They do not talk about the awkwardness of the close proximity as there seems to be very little. Its nice to be so close, to be reassured of each other’s presence after the horror of the day’s events.

“I'm sorry about leaving them behind.” Kara says softly. “But you know them. They will all be fine. And they’ll come looking for us. I’m sure first thing tomorrow they’ll all be here, regaling us with the tales of their adventure and bragging about how we missed an awesome fight.”

Arthur says nothing, rolling over, his back to Kara. 

“Arthur-”

“I know what you’re trying to do.” he cuts her off. “I just… I can't help but worry for him, and I don’t- I don’t know what I’ll do if any harm comes to him.”

“Love, the most painful thing in this world.” Kara mutters, thinking back to something she heard as a child. “But Merlin is... Well, he's Merlin. He always makes it out of ridiculous situations with barely a scratch on him. There’s no need to worry for him.”

Arthur lets out a deep breath, rolling over to face her. “I'm glad you're here. I think I would have gone insane without your presence.”

Kara smiles, but it does not quite meet her eyes. “That's the second time you've said that today.”

“That just shows how much I need you.”

Kara smirks, teasing, trying to lighten the mood. “Wow, shouldn't you be saving statements like that for Merlin.”

Arthur laughs, but the sound is hollow. “He knows. You don’t.”

Kara frowns, not quite understanding, but Arthur rolls back onto his back and shuts his eyes before Kara gets the chance to ask. So, she follows his lead once again, and shuts her eyes, drifting off into a restful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whump time baby

Waking to the sounds of birds chirping and Arthur snoring, is not how Kara had ever dreamed of spending a morning, but she cannot deny that she does not mind watching the king sleep, seeing him look so peaceful and rested, without the weight of the whole kingdom on his shoulders, weighing him down. Her stomach growls, reminding her of how long it has been since she last ate something. Sighing, she pulls herself to her feet. She wanders the ruins, heading back outside into the woods, hoping she may be able to find some food she can scavenge and bring back to a sleepy king. From outside she can see the true extent of the ruins. When they had arrived last night, the light had been fading. The ruins are much bigger than she had first though, however, only the foundations remain of the back half of the structure. The stones are crumbling, and there are big cracks carving their way through most of the walls. It is surprising it has lasted as long as it has.

Searching in the surrounding area, she does not find much, but she manages to find a few apples and pears that they will be able to munch on. Maybe later, once Arthur’s awake, they might be able to do a bit of hunting. But hunting without bows and arrows is difficult, and she has never had much luck in hunting. Nor has she ever taken joy in killing an animal for food but needs must. Once assured she has enough food to pass as a breakfast, she heads to a nearby stream to fill up her water pouch before heading back.

Arthur is still asleep when she returns, not that that surprises Kara. Arthur is used to being woken up by Merlin and sleeping in whenever he can. She smiles to herself, nudging his shoulder gently.

“Arthur, wake up. I got us breakfast.” she coos.

Arthur stirs, and slowly opens his eyes. He smiles softly when he sees her, but his smiles fades when he takes in his surroundings. The dim grey room and dust mites in the air are not what he had been hoping to see. “I had hoped this was all a nasty dream.”

Kara grimaces. “Afraid not. But you need to get up.”

“Why?” Arthur questions, but does what he is told anyway.

“Because we need to think about returning to-” Kara stops when she sees the childish grin on Arthur's face. Arthur knows exactly why he needs to rise and is just playing with her. “Seriously?”

Arthur shrugs. “Why not?”

Kara laughs, and hands him the meagre portion of food she had been able to find in the woods. But any food is better than no food at all, and the two of them eat their fill quickly.

Once breakfast is over, and sticky juices are washed from their hands, Kara helps Arthur pull his armour back on. It astounds her how heavy it is, and how easily Arthur moves beneath the weight of it all. She herself wears a basic chainmail shirt, but that is all she ever wears in terms of armour, none of being built for people of her stature.

“What is this place? And how did you know about it?” Kara asks, looking around the room they are in.

Arthur frowns. “It was some sort of manor for a lord, I think, I don't really know. It has always been a ruin. And me and Merlin stumbled across it once on a hunting trip, that is how I knew about it.” his features darken once more when he mentions Merlin, his fears from the previous evening returning.

“Well, it's very interesting.” Kara says, walking into the next room. She doesn’t go too far, knowing how dangerous that would be in a structure as dilapidated as this.

“Maybe. But it is not very stable. A large storm could probably cause it to crumble.” Arthur sighs. He wraps his cloak back on around his neck. “Come on, we need to be heading out of here.”

“Coming.” Kara turns back to face him. But as she does, she feels the ground beneath her feet quake, an almighty crack filling the air.

The last thing she sees before the ground swallows her is Arthur, arm outstretched and face full of fear.

***********************************************************

"Kara!"

"Kara?"

"Kara!"

The muffled voice pulls Kara from her slumber. She lets out a groan, rolling her head to the side. But a sharp spike of pain rockets down her spine, stopping her. Opening her eyes, she is greeted with darkness, all encompassing apart from a tiny sliver of light able to make its way through a tiny crack in the rubble on top of her.

Hang on.

She tries to think back to what happened, but her mind is foggy. She can feel pain seeping through her body, a deep ache in her chest, and a pounding at the back of her head. A probable concussion from the fall. 

_Yes, that’s right. I fell._ She can vaguely remember falling through the floor, the sickening sound of bones breaking as he bricks and mortar that followed her buried her, leaving her trapped on the cold stone floor of the cellar below.

"Kara! Where are you?"

That is Arthur's voice. He must be looking for her. But the rubble is too much, too heavy for him to lift. He will not be able to get to her. She is going to die down here, cold, alone, and forgotten. Tears roll down her cheeks, washing away the dust that covers her skin. 

_No. I will not be defeated._

Bracing herself, Kara tries to shift herself, to free as much of her body as possible. Her right arm is completely free, and she can move it around all she wants. A slab of rock sits on top of her chest, and it is not all that big. Using her right arm, she pulls and pushes at the slab, shifting it. But pain spikes through her chest as she does, and she feels something inside her chest _move_. There is about a foot of space above her head. But her left leg is stuck fast, and she cannot even wiggle her toes. _This is not good._

Bracing herself for the onslaught of pain she knows will come, Kara pushes the brick off her chest, screaming when the pain slams into her like a runaway horse. 

"Kara? Kara! Can you hear me?"

"Arthur?" Kara calls back, coughing when her chest once again complains. Something is definitely broken there. Who knows what else is wrong with her? 

"Oh god. Kara! Are you okay?"

"I'm trapped beneath a building. What do you think?" Kara whines, trying to make light of the situation, knowing it is dire. It is bad. It is really bad. 

"I'm going to try and remove some of the rubble okay. Tell me if anything moves." Kara can hear the concern and panic in Arthur's muffled voice. It is very disconcerting to hear someone who is usually so calm and headstrong, on the verge of panic. 

"Will do." Kara calls back. 

For a while, nothing happens. She can hear Arthur grunting and panting with the physical exertion it takes to move heavy bricks. He is one man, working alone, and a hell of a task ahead of him. And if the Knights do not arrive soon, Kara will not live to see herself being set free. Something has broken badly, and she is losing blood. Kara can feel it. There is a dampness forming beneath her left hip, and it is not just the coldness of the ground. She is bleeding out. The clock has started ticking. 

When finally, something above her shifts, Kara almost screams. "Arthur!"

"What?"

"You're close. Something moved above me."

"Badly? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It just lifted. Took some of the pressure off, actually."

"I'm going to keep going."

"Okay."

Arthur goes back to working in silence. All energy is put towards moving rubble and worrying about Kara. He cannot do much more than that at this moment in time. 

The slab above Kara's head moves slightly. Kara watches it warily, worried that at any moment, the whole thing will come crashing down on her. But she lets Arthur keep working, saying nothing. Arthur has two choices: let Kara stay beneath the rubble and let her die of her injuries or starvation (whichever comes first), or he can risk crushing her in the hopes of freeing and healing her. One option leads to death, the other leads to either death or survival. 

Suddenly, she sees fingertips, curling around stone. The slab above her head tilts on its side, before falling away from her. Landing with an almighty _slam_ on the stone floor, plumes of dust are sent up into the air, Kara coughing in a meaningless attempt to clear her lungs. But the coughing just causes stabbing pains to sear through her.

"Kara!" Arthur bends down at her side, taking her free hand in his. "I found you. Oh god I found you."

Wincing in pain, Kara nods, her coughing finally dying down. "you found me."

Seemingly at a loss for what to do, he begins to wipe the hair and dust from Kara's face, trying to clean her up a bit. "Tell me you're okay. Please. You need to be okay."

Kara sighs, fixing his gaze with hers. She wants more than anything to tell him she is okay, that she is going to be fine. But she has been keeping track of her condition, and she knows it is weakened. The blood loss is too much too quickly for her to cope with. Her body will soon go into shock unless Arthur can get her out of the rubble and stop the bleeding. "I'm not okay, Arthur."

Arthur goes still, before looking at the pile of rubble still on top of her. Something, desperation probably, flickers in his eyes. "Then I'll just move the rest of the rubble."

But Arthur is shaking, and it is not just from the fear and shock of seeing his friend crushed. His muscles are overexerted, going into their own form of shock. Until his muscles are well rested enough, he is going to useless at heavy lifting. The only thing he can do is sit at her side and comfort her in her final moments.

"Arthur. No. Just… just sit with me."

A tear rolls down his dirty cheek. "There must be something I can do?"

"My ribs are broken, as is my leg. And something, somewhere, is bleeding massively. Unless you can fix all of that, there is nothing you can do. Just… stay with me."

"You're talking like this is the end. It is not the end. It can't be. I won't allow it."

He sounded like a child having a tantrum. And maybe that was about fitting. After all, aren't adults just children pretending they know what they are doing? And when it comes to emotions - stupid, complicated, painful emotions - toddlers with their screaming tantrums and their meltdowns know just how to express the emotions too powerful to say. 

Kara looks at him, pity in her eyes. Arthur sits on the throne of a kingdom he never really wanted, dealing with people he would rather befriend than rule, in a relationship he cannot be public with, and a best friend dying slowly in front of his eyes. He has really had a rough go at life. "If Merlin or Gaius were here, maybe I'd have a chance. But… I don't think they'll get here in time."

Arthur shakes his head. "No, no no no no. There has to be something?!"

Kara takes a deep breath, ignoring the pain in her chest. It is strange. She is the one in a horrible situation and yet she is having to do the comforting. But dying is easy. Living with the pain of grief afterwards is the hard part, and so maybe this whole situation is actually playing out like it should. "What's your favourite memory from childhood?"

Arthur frowns, but seems to understand. "um… probably playing with Morgana. It was the only time I did not feel like a prince, just a boy, a brother. We would practice sword fighting together, steal food from the kitchen, hide from my father and the guards. We had been just friends until her father died. That's when we became a dysfunctional family."

"You miss her."

"So much. But… after she went missing, found out the truth about her heritage… she became so dark. She wasn't the sister I knew anymore, she was…Something else, I guess." Arthur looks at the ground, solemn. 

"But you have those memories to fall back on." Kara points out. "It's not ideal, it never will be. Truth has blackened her heart and corrupted her, but who she was still exists in your memories. And maybe, she fell away to allow you to make new friendships in your life, new bonds more important than your bond to her could have ever been."

"Why are you so wise and so calm?" Arthur asks, laughing gently. 

"Most of my village shunned me. A druid born without magic is a rare thing. But there was one, an old lady who used to talk to me. Teach me about the ways of the world that could be understood regardless of the magic in one's veins. She died when I was 12. But I'll always remember her teachings." Kara says, smiling at the memory of her old friend. 

"Do you miss it?" Arthur asks, stroking a hand through her hair. 

"Sometimes. But I think I miss the familiarity of it, understanding my place in the hierarchy. Which was right at the bottom." She laughs, though it is not funny. "In Camelot, I have wonderful friends, a job I can do, and am mostly respected for. But my position in the hierarchy keeps changing and it is confusing. It would all be confusing anyway if I were just a maid, or a knight, or the physician's apprentice, or an advisor. But technically I'm all four and that's chaos."

"You make it work, though." Arthur says. 

"Maybe. But I've still yet to find comfort in all of it. Being an advisor is hard work. Being both a woman, and someone who supports magic in your court is difficult. I know you have no issues with it, but your father's old advisors…."

"Their pig-headedness has never done me any favours. The only people I truly listen to are you, Merlin, Agravaine and Gaius. Oh, and sometimes the Knights. They're generally dense, but Leon can have good ideas every now and then."

Kara laughs, and Arthur smiles. But the mood soon shifts as the pain in Kara's chest ramps up. Taking her hand from Arthur's grasp, she places it against where most of the pain stems from. She can feel that a fragment of bone has shifted dangerously and is frighteningly close to puncturing her lung. 

"Kara? What's wrong?" Arthur asks, preparing himself to help however he can. Her breathing is shallow, and her eyes are not focussing properly. He doubts he will be able to help, but he still needs know.

"I… my chest is so badly damaged… oh god it hurts!" She pants, eyes screwed shut in the pain. 

Arthur kneels beside her, not touching, unsure of what to do. He does not want to try and help and just make things work. But he also cannot bare to just sit here while Kara is in so much pain she can barely breathe. 

"Arthur! Kara!"

Arthur's head snaps in the direction of the call. That voice is like music to his ears. He bends down to Kara, stroking her forehead, trying to encourage her to open her eyes. "I'll be gone for two minutes, maximum. I promise I'll be back."

The pain fogging Kara's mind means she does not fully realise the implications of what he has said until he is already gone. Opening her eyes and seeing the room empty causes tears to well in her eyes once again. She really is going to die alone. 

But just as fear is about to overtake her, she hears footsteps approach. Too many footsteps. Thinking it is the bandits from yesterday, she braces herself for death. She is dying anyway; it does not matter how she goes. But it is not the sight of bandits that greets her, instead she sees Arthur running over, the knights and merlin close on his tail.

Everyone stands back while Merlin crouches down next to Kara, asking her questions about her condition. Luckily, as they are both apprentices of Gaius, they can almost talk in a shorthand, and soon Merlin is turning to the Knights. "we need to lift the rubble. But slowly. There could be more damage to Kara's body than even she can tell."

That thought is frightening. Maybe the reason Kara cannot move her toes is because the leg is completely severed free from the rest of her body. Even the thought of that makes her want to gag. With every piece of rubble that is moved, Kara's grip on Merlin's hand gets tighter, the ability to breathe gets harder. But soon, there is only one bit left, and it is the bit pinning her broken left leg. 

"Wait. We need to do this one slowly." Merlin orders. 

The Knights all nod, and Merlin gets himself as close to the leg as he can, ready to deal with whatever injury might present itself. 

Arthur squeezes Kara's hand. 

With Kara's nod of approval, the slab is removed, and as it is, she screeches with pain, her vision going white. It feels like all the feeling in the leg comes back all at once and it is too much. It is too much. 

Somehow, she manages to regain control, just long enough to look down at the leg. She sees pure white bone sticking from her leg. 

_That's not meant to be there_

Delirium spreads through her, worsening as she feels Merlin take hold of her leg, either side of the break, and pull. Arthur holds her down by the shoulders.

Screams fill the air once more. 

But the leg is realigned, and the pain reduced slightly, but it is still more pain than she has ever wanted to feel. 

It is all encompassing, blinding. It takes away all attention from anything that is not the agony of her broken body. 

She zones back into the world just as Merlin finishes tying a splint around her leg, to try and keep the break stable while they move her. 

Then, in her delirium, she sees something that only makes half sense. 

Merlin's eyes flash gold.

She says nothing. If it is not true, her addled mind is seeing things, perfectly normal given the circumstances. But if it is true, she knows what that means. Knows what secret resides at the very heart of Camelot. 

But before she can think about it any further, her mind gives into sleep.

***********************************************************


	10. Chapter 10

Seeing Arthur appear from between the trees causes relief to flood through his system. From the moment Kara and Arthur had run from the battle, Merlin has been plagued with worry, unable to stop thinking about every terrible thing that has befallen Arthur in the past, and everything that could befall him once again. 

He jumps from his horse, running to Arthur, and snatching him up into an embrace, not caring about the other Knights looking on. Everyone knows Arthur and Merlin were close, and it is not their place to judge the king's relationships, be they friend, enemy, or lover. 

But when Arthur pulls back, dread courses through merlin’s heart once more. Something is wrong. 

"Where's Kara?"

Arthur shakes his head, leading them all back to the ruins. "It's bad Merlin. She's so badly hurt."

The Knights, not saying anything, follow on behind as quickly as they can. Kara being hurt is something no one wants to think about, and yet it has happened. They need to help as best they can. If anyone sees the way Merlin and Arthur's fingers brush against each other as they go, no one says anything.

But when they arrive at the scene, Merlin's heart almost stops in his chest. It is far worse than anything he could have imagined. And worse still, he does not know what to expect or how he should go about treating any of the injuries she could have gotten. Kara looks at him with such trust, it almost breaks his heart. What if he cannot help her? Speaking to her, he quickly figures out none of the injuries she knows about are life threatening, or at least, they are not at the moment. But they still have to get her out from under the pile of rubble and back home to Camelot. 

So, the Knights do their duty and start moving the rubble. Kara is shaking the entire time, her system in low grade shock, and even though she feels a lot of pain, she probably is not feeling everything. Lucky for her. 

Every new injury that makes itself known; Merlin can treat. Mostly just cuts and bruises, he can bandage them and treat her gently. The broken ribs and dislocated fingers are a little harder, but it does not take too long to get the finger back into joint, and Kara is so preoccupied with the movement going on around her that she does not even notice. 

But when the final slab is moved, revealing the worst injury of all, Merlin is at a loss for what to do. He has seen Gaius treat breaks like this before, but most of the time the patient got ill from infection and then died. The amount of dust on the wound means Kara is going to follow that fate. At the very least, she will lose the leg. 

Merlin cannot allow that. 

So, he braces himself for the worst part and pulls her leg back into alignment, doing his very best to block out her heart-breaking screams. Beads of sweat form on Kara’s forehead, her body protesting at every movement. And then, with everyone preoccupied, he casts a tiny spell of healing, one that will clean out the wound and knit some of the blood vessels together. It should hopefully be enough to save her life, and the leg. 

He has just finished splinting her leg, when Kara passes out, Merlin sighs in relief. At least she will not be in pain anymore. And it also means she will not feel the pain of what he is about to do. Using Arthur as his assistant, he strips Kara's top half, before winding bandages around her chest, in the best splint he could manage. Gaius will still need to see to it quickly, but it will do for the journey back. 

They are as careful as they possibly can be on the journey back, but there are only so many ways to carry an injured person on a horse, and the journey back probably causes her condition to worsen. 

They rush her to Gaius's chambers, and he sets to work immediately, fixing everything that Merlin had not been able to do in the field. 

It is only as Gaius finishes, and Merlin and Arthur take a seat at her bedside, that Merlin realises Arthur has barely said a word, and certainly not a word of complaint, since he was found. 

"Are you alright?" Merlin asks quietly. 

Arthur frowns. "I'm fine."

"You've been awfully quiet." Merlin points out. "that's not like you. Normally you complain the whole way home, and won't stop talking about how everything is my fault, or someone else's fault at the very least-"

"Merlin." Arthur says, interrupting him. He takes one of Merlin's hands in his own. They are both still covered in dirt, Arthur more so than Merlin, as neither wants to leave Kara's side in case she wakes up. "I don't want to talk about it."

Merlin nods. "I understand. I can't imagine what it must have been like trying to dig her out all alone, not knowing what you would find, how long she would live for-"

"Merlin." Arthur stops Merlin once again, more warning in his tone. "Shut up."

But there is little fire to his order, more worry and fear for the unconscious woman before them. 

Merlin sighs. "She'll be okay."

Arthur nods. "She has to be."

***********************************************************

Kara does not wake up for a whole day. Gaius is unsurprised, even less surprised when she develops a fever that causes her to soak the bed sheets and shake the bed frame. Her already weakened state is made so much more fragile, and Gaius has a grim look on his face every time he has to tell the boys she's getting worse. 

Arthur nearly passes out from exhaustion, which is when he is sent to bed in Merlin's room to sleep for a bit, with a promise of being woken up should anything happen. Merlin tries to joke about Arthur slumming it for once, in an attempt to lighten the mood. It does not work. 

It is then that Merlin and Gaius are able to talk freely. 

"I don't understand, I used magic on the wound?" Merlin tells Gaius. He is still sat at Kara's bedside, keeping a cool washcloth on her forehead. 

"The wound was extremely bad. Your magic gave her a better chance of survival, but it still unlikely. The level of blood she lost and the dirt that festered in the wound before you got there has done more damage than either one of us can completely undo." Gaius sighs. "Your magic has pushed her body in the right direction, given it some help, as have my herbs and medicines, but her body has to do most of the work alone. That's what this fever is."

Merlin purses his lips, deep on thought. But if Gaius is right, he has got to let Kara's body take its natural course.

***********************************************************

She finally opens her eyes late the next morning. The night had been rough, but her fever had broken around dawn. As she looks around the room, it's clear she's confused, her mind fuzzy with the aftereffects from the fever. Merlin helps her sit up, careful of her ribs and her leg. Taking things slowly, he asks her what she remembers.

"There was… something collapsed, a ceiling? I got trapped beneath it, Arthur dug me out." Kara frowns, the memory just out of reach. 

Seeing her strain for the memory, Gaius places a gentle hand in her arm. "Don't strain yourself child. Your mind is keeping these things out of reach for a reason. It'll come back when you're ready."

Kara sighs. "How banged up am I?"

"Quite badly. But there is nothing to worry about, I'm sure." Arthur tells her. He still has not gone back to his own chambers, and whilst Merlin is grateful that he's not having to run himself ragged around the castle, he can't help but be confused as to why.

"Her ribs are broken!" Merlin says exasperated. 

"Nothing to worry about in the long run because Gaius and Merlin can heal you up." Arthur rectifies, glaring at Merlin. Merlin smiles sheepishly. But with Kara awake, Arthur is in a better mood, still not great, but it is an improvement on the silent and broody Arthur.

"My ribs are broken?" Kara asks. She takes a deep breath, wincing when pain lances through her body. "Yup, definitely broken. Okay. What else is wrong with me?"

Merlin and Arthur share a look, before letting Gaius take the lead. As an older and wiser man, he is much more experienced with breaking bad news. "You keg was badly broken. A bone in your calf snapped and ripped through your skin. The resulting open wound became infected and gave you a fever, which luckily has passed, but you may still suffer effects for a day or two. It is also likely you have a concussion, but since you've been asleep since you were rescued, there is no way to know for sure."

"Legs and ribs. That's not too bad considering I was crushed." Kara smiles, trying to see the positive of the situation, even though she is going to be hobbling around the castle for the next six weeks, and won't be able to do any of the fun activities she's gotten used to doing.

Merlin smiles and Arthur rolls his eyes. 

"We've got you some crutches to help you get around. It'll probably take some time to get used to them." Merlin tells her, almost sensing her worries. "And you can stay here until then. It'll be less lonely than your quarters, but you also won't get any privacy."

Kara laughs, but she knows what it is like to stay in these quarters. She much prefers the cosy homeliness of Gaius’s cluttered quarters, than the open coldness to her own. Sure, her quarters contain all her stuff, it just does not quite compare to quarters that have been lived in for thirty odd years. "Thank you, Merlin. I'd much prefer to stay if it's no bother."

All the men smile, apparently hoping she would say that.

"Good." Arthur says, a worry seemingly having lifted from his shoulders. "Knowing you're in good hands eases the stress on my heart."

"What stresses?" Merlin demands shooting him an accusatory look. "You don't do anything except lord over us, while I clean up after you, and get everything ready for you, and basically do everything for you!"

"We get it Merlin, you’re the power behind the throne." Kara jokes. "You don't need to keep going on about it." 

Arthur laughs, and gets to his feet. "I need to be going. I need to assure the council that you're alright." 

"Why?" Kara questions, genuinely curious. "half the council don't like me there, and the rest aren't bothered either way."

Arthur scowls. "Well, I care. I refused to hold a meeting until I was aware of how you were doing, so they are all quite anxious to speak with me. Plus, if I care, they have to care too." He storms off in the direction of the council halls. Luckily, since waking that morning, he has had the chance to wash and change out of his ruined clothes from before, and so looks like the king he is.

Merlin sits with Kara a little longer, informing her of everything that has happened around the castle, all the news she needs to be caught up on. He does not talk about the attack much, enough that Kara learns that the men were hired by Morgana, and that all the knights got out alive. Gwaine and Leon were a little banged up, but it was nothing a bandage could not fix. 

Speaking of, Leon turns up soon after lunch, wanting to check in on Kara himself after hearing she was awake and doing okay. He brings flowers, and the promise of a couple pints with the others in the tavern when she feels ready for it.

"I think he likes you." Merlin teases as Leon leaves.

"Leon?" Kara's eyebrows shoot skyward. "No! Really?"

"Why else would he bring you flowers?" Merlin shrugs.

Kara frowns, thinking over his visit, and then shaking her head. "no. Taking flowers to someone who has been recently injured or sick, or had a baby, is just something you do."

"I’m sure." Merlin rolls his eyes. "That's why he kept checking to make sure you were comfortable and checking to see how much pain you were in, and if there was anything he could do for you."

"I got crushed beneath a building. I am sure he just feels sorry for me. It can't have been a pretty sight?" Kara bites back.

Merlin's face falls, the teasing lightness to his frame gone. He says nothing, but Kara can tell that she has hit a nerve. For both Merlin and Arthur, and all the knights as well, seeing Kara beneath all that rubble, pale, broken and bloody, was something that will stick with them until they die. 

"Sorry." Kara whispers. She thinks back to what it was like for her, and then tries to imagine what the others must have felt. But as she does, another memory springs to the forefront of her mind.

"Your eyes glowed."

Merlin's head snaps up, and he quickly glances around the room. There is only Gaius, but he's too busy making potions to be listening to their conversation. "What?"

"When I was beneath all that rubble, and you were splinting my leg, your eyes glowed, just for a second, but I know I'm not mistaken." Kara looks up at Merlin, looking him deep in the eyes. "You have magic."

It is not a question, it is a statement. Merlin knows that there is no bluffing his way out of this one. But Kara is different from everyone he's ever met before, and doesn't look at him judgingly, or condescendingly, or pitifully. It is just a statement, a matter of fact.

"Yes."

"And Arthur doesn't know?"

"No."

"Well, you're going to have a lot of explaining to do when he figures that one out." Kara puffs her cheeks out, wincing at the prospect of Merlin having to explain to his boyfriend why they dated for a very long time, had sex, legalised magic, all before Merlin revealed his magic to the king.

"He's not ready for that yet."

"Or do you mean, that _you're_ not ready for that yet?"

Merlin sighs. "it's been a secret for so long… I don't want him to look at me differently because of it."

Kara laughs at the absurdity of Merlin's statement. "Arthur could accept me within a day of finding out, while magic was illegal. Magic is now legal, Arthur's come to terms with magic users not only in Camelot, but within his staff and courtiers. He is not going to care that you have magic too. Maybe he will be annoyed you have hidden it for so long, but since it was illegal to have magic, he can't exactly blame you! You have no reason to fear."

"I know." Merlin scratches at the back of his head. "I'm just... not ready."

Kara sighs. "then that's okay. But I will be there on the day you are, and I'll be at your side when you tell him."

Merlin smiles, thankful for her support. "Thank you, Kara."

***********************************************************

“So not only did they survive being attacked by my men, but they then also survived being buried under a building? I'd be impressed if it weren’t so incredibly annoying.”

Agravaine smiles, almost laughing at the joke, not 100% sure it is a joke. “Well, my lady, it just proves how incredibly lucky they are. We mustn't be dismayed; we will succeed in retaking the throne.”

“We had better.” Morgana snarls, turning to face him, dagger held tightly in her hand. “Because I cannot tolerate failure, Agravaine.”

Face paling, Agravaine stutters. “Of… of course we will. We have magic on our side, we have power. We will retake the throne.”

Morgana sighs, picking up an apple and cutting into it. She sits down on the edge of her bed. “I’m meeting with Helios soon. You know what needs to be done?”

“The map maker's apprentice will do as I ask. He is too afraid to go against his lord.”

"Good."

"But my lady, it will take time. It could still be anywhere up to a month before the boy gains status and rank enough to be allowed access to what we need." Agravaine needs to warn Morgana that time is not on their side, mainly so she would not be angry with him in future.

Morgana rolls her eyes. "Always an excuse. So long as it gets done, Agravaine, I don't care how long it takes."

Agravaine nods, giving a small now before backing out of the small hovel morgana had been forced to reside in. It was nothing worthy of a woman like Morgana, but it was the only option she had. Her face was known to all, and it was not like her beauty easily went unnoticed. 

But one day, one day she would be free to roam as she pleases, unbound by law. And Agravaine was going to do everything in his power to make that day come sooner.

***********************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you guess what episode we are leaning into? 
> 
> i know im changing a lot of canon, but i also wanted to include some of it too, just to experiment with what could have happened. also, i think it will work with the character development


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mention their ages. I made them up after a little bit of research, but it's a fictional show that never explicitly mentions dates and ages so I'm going off guesswork. Also, I realised something about Kara's age and this story could be seen as a bit weird, so I apologise. And if I've lost track of the timeline of this story I apologise again

"God's Merlin, you're terrible!" 

Merlin groans, staring up at the blue sky above him, his back aching and plastered with mud. The sword that had been in his hand now lays several feet away, having been knocked away by his opponent.

Arthur holds out a hand, pulling Merlin back to his feet. "She's right, Merlin. You're terrible."

Merlin stretches his back out as Arthur retrieves his sword. He groans, feeling all the aches and pain, and small scratches, littered across his body. "Well, I don't see why I'm doing this. In case either of you had not noticed, I'm still alive despite all the battles I've been in."

Kara rolls her eyes. "You were lucky Merlin." But there is a meaning behind those words. "You can't rely on luck forever, one day, knowing how to use a sword is going to save your neck."

The look Merlin gives her is a solemn one. He knows exactly what she means. 

Arthur though, has no clue, no idea there is a second secret meaning behind those words. Has no idea that Kara does not mean 'Merlin's lucky to be alive'.

Merlin's lucky to have never been discovered yet. 

"She's right, Merlin. You need to learn how to use a sword more competently. Your knowledge is mediocre at best, and it's never going to save you against a talented warrior." Arthur hands Merlin back his sword, holding Merlin's gaze for longer than necessary. 

"Using some big words there, clotpole. Sure you know what they mean?" Merlin teases, stepping back a step, so as not to raise suspicion. 

Arthur laughs. "I'm sorry. Which one of us had an education fit for a king?"

"Kara?" Merlin asks jokingly, looking to the druid sitting on a bench, not too far away. A crutch is leaning against her seat, her broken leg, hidden by her trousers, not touching the floor. Only those two things show she is not at full strength, but otherwise she is putting up a very good show. Her broken ribs protest as large movements, but after being bound, she can carry out smaller actions. Although she cannot take part in the training session with the knights, she still came out to watch, and to offer up advice if it was needed. It was a minor argument between her and Merlin that had led to the servant being dragged into the training exercises. 

"I very much agree with that statement!" Kara calls out.

"I'll have your heads." Arthur says, raising his sword and going in for the attack. But there is no maliciousness in his moves, he is doing it purely for Merlin's benefit. 

Merlin counters his moves pretty well. But Arthur has been training his entire life, whereas Merlin is more suited to running around doing chores. Merlin is quick, and Arthur is strong, and so although Merlin does not take the advantage in the fight, he is speedy enough to never let Arthur take advantage either. 

That is until his footwork lets him down. 

Arthur manages to hook his foot behind Merlin's ankle, and Merlin ends up flat on his back once more.

"This isn't fun anymore!" Merlin groans, pulling himself to his feet once again. His back protests, but merlin ignores it.

Arthur laughs and makes a few jokes, ruffling Merlin's hair. 

Kara watches the exchange, sad. She misses the closeness, the expression on her body, the camaraderie she had with the knights when training. Her stupid injuries have put her out of action, and there is nothing she can do about it except wait. Watching all the other knights fighting, it makes her healing injuries hurt a little more. 

While looking around the training ground, her eyes catch something strange. One of the men from the council is standing on the battlements watching her. Well, maybe not her specifically, but certainly in her direction. The only other people he could possibly be watching are Merlin and Arthur, and it is not like the pair are doing anything out of the ordinary. Sure, they do not fight together every training session, but they are known to spar especially in tournament season. It is how Merlin picked up his mediocre skills in the first place.

"Kara? Are you okay?" 

Kara frowns, seeing Merlin standing next to her. She had been so preoccupied she had not noticed him move closer. He must have thought she was in pain. "I'm fine."

Merlin crouches down next to her, concern in his eyes. "You're allowed to go back inside if you're cold, or you're hurting. You're meant to be resting."

"I've been doing nothing except rest for three weeks now. I need to do something."

"Because sitting outside on a bench counts?"

"If it's not lying in bed, or listening to Gaius make potions, yes. It counts." Kara says determinedly. She is not going back inside just get.

"Okay." Merlin concedes, but he does not like it. Kara brings out the protective side of him, and all merlin wants is for Kara to be back inside, warm and watched over by Gaius. "But you tell someone if you change your mind."

"And have one of your grubby asses carry me back inside and get mud all over my clothing? I think not." Kara teases. 

"Fine, we'll leave you out here all night, until we've had the chance to bathe and freshen ourselves up." Arthur rolls his eyes, going the pair of them. 

"Actually, that doesn't sound too bad. You should add some rose petals too, they make you smell nicer, and I don't mean to shame your royal ass, but you could use all the help you can get." Kara mocks playfully.

Arthur looks thoroughly offended by Kara's comment, but Merlin can only laugh, enjoying Kara's boldness. There are not many who feel willing to mock the king of Camelot.

When the shock wears off, Arthur flicks some mud into Kara's face, grabbing Merlin by the arm as they go back to their training positions. He cannot help the thought that runs through his head:

She is the first woman since Guinevere who has made me feel ordinary. 

Ordinary is all he wants to be.

***********************************************************

Later that day, after a meeting with the council, Arthur has an older councillor come up to him and ask for a private audience. Arthur allows this, but they talk while they walk back to his chambers. 

"It's a delicate matter, my Lord."

"Out with it." Arthur demands, not in the mood to have this man judge him after an hour-long council meeting. 

"Well, I have noticed you getting very close with Kara. And I wanted to remind you of what happened last time."

Arthur stops dead in his tracks, turning to the man. Arthur believes his name to be Alfred. "I beg your pardon?"

"Your previous… match, it didn't end well. And I just wanted to make sure you weren't planning on repeating that with this girl." Alfred tells Arthur nervously. 

Arthur raises a finger, jabbing it into Alfred's face. "Kara is a fine and decent woman. An excellent warrior, and excellent advisor."

"Are you planning on courting her, my Lord?"

Even if Arthur was planning on courting Kara, it is none of Alfred's business. "I haven't given it any thought." 

"But you will need a queen, sire. If not right now, in the future. And I would sincerely advise against making Kara your queen." Alfred is growing more and more bold with each second, determined to get the king to act in a certain way.

"Kara would make an excellent queen."

"But she is of common blood. The last woman with common blood betrayed you. You need a queen sire, and she needs to be of royal blood. Your marriage is something that cannot be wasted on a woman from your own kingdom."

Arthur shakes his head, bewildered at the man's brashness. "You seriously brought me here alone to remind me that I have no queen."

"I meant no offense."

"Oh really?" It is a line he often used with Merlin, but unlike with Merlin, Arthur's voice is full of fire and ice and rage.

"Just, the court is getting wary my Lord. Your kingship is still young. An alliance with another kingdom, through marriage, it would strengthen the kingdom."

"You and the court have been discussing my marital status behind my back?" Arthur is shocked, and yet at the same time, not surprised in the least. The court often gossips behind his back, no matter how much he strives to reduce it. But the idea that the court believes they know what Arthur should be doing with his life, better than Arthur knows himself, is horrible.

"I'm sorry my Lord."

"Just leave me be."

Alfred scurries off, leaving Arthur alone in the middle of the corridor, absolutely fuming. The worst part is this isn't the first conversation he has had like this in the past month. Agravaine had brought up the very subject a few nights before the ambush in the woods. 

Sighing, Arthur changes course and heads to Merlin's chambers, where Kara will be, if not Merlin. He needs to get this off his chest. 

But when he sees Kara lying there in bed, reading a book, looking so peaceful, Arthur cannot bring himself to shatter her contentment. So instead, he stands in the doorway, and watches her for a few minutes, before turning around and going back to his own rooms. 

He has something he needs to discuss with Merlin.

***********************************************************

Kara is resting in the gardens when she sees Arthur and Merlin approaching. Arthur looks his normal kingly self, regal and handsome and so sure of himself. Merlin, on the other hand, looks jumpy, nervous. Like there is something on his mind he's ashamed of. She waves to them, smiling kindly, hoping that whatever the cause for them trying to find her is not a worrying one. Arthur's smile only seems to brighten the closer the two of them get, whereas Merlin seems to get even more nervous. 

"How can I help you, gentlemen?" Kara asks, as the boy sit down next to her.

"It's a delicate matter." Merlin mutters quietly. 

Kara turns to face Arthur, who sits on the opposite side from her. "What's a delicate matter? And what's wrong with Merlin?" 

Arthur looks to Merlin, and then back down at Kara. He seems hesitant to put the words out, but also eager at the same time. "Well… there's a question… and please take no offense…"

"Arthur, spit it out." Kara orders calmly, despite the amusement she feels watching the oh-so-mighty king stumble over his words. 

"We want you to be in a relationship with us." Arthur blurts out.

Kara's jaw goes slack. That is not what she had been expecting. She stares at the king, before shifting to look at Merlin. Then back at Arthur. "What?"

"See!" Merlin hisses behind Kara, but she ignores him. Arthur is clearly the one in charge of this conversation, and she needs to get as much information out of him as possible.

"We want you to be on the third member of our relationship. To date both of us, or maybe just one of us if that's all you're comfortable with. But neither I, nor Merlin, can deny that we have been developing feelings for you. Feelings similar to those he and I share for each other." Arthur explains, seeing the confused look in Kara's eyes. But she also sees no negativity, more excitement.

Kara slowly turns to face Merlin. "You want this too?" Merlin has been very quiet. She needs his verdict too. 

"Ever since we met, I have felt very protective over you, and I can't explain why. If you want this, then you should know I want this too. But I won't hold it against you if you don't." Merlin tells her, sincerity in his voice and his expression. 

Kara shakes her head. "This is a lot, and very sudden."

"Is that a no?"

"No!" Kara blurts out. "I mean, no, it's not a no. But I do not think it's a yes either. I need time to think about what this would mean. We need to talk about what it would mean."

"What it would mean for who?" Merlin pushes the conversation. 

"Well, if I entered a relationship with the king, would that mean I would be expected to marry you in future. Or would we keep it secret. And if it is a secret, would you then marry another? Or would you stay a bachelor your entire life. But you need a queen, would I be your queen, and how would that work, I'm not of royal blood or from another kingdom for you to make a treaty with-"

"Kara, breath." Arthur grabs Kara's hands, distracting her from her internal spiral of thoughts. 

Kara takes a deep breath, trying to calm her mind. "Sorry."

"You've nothing to be sorry about." Merlin reassures her. "And we actually spoke about a few of these things before coming to find you."

"If you would be willing, your involvement with me would become public knowledge," Arthur explains, "however, Merlin's part in the relationship would have to remain private for a little while longer. I think the people and the council alike can only take one change in protocol at a time. You would be my queen, and after marrying Merlin will be introduced as prince consort to the both of us. And who cares about you not being royal blood. Some of the best people I know - you, Merlin, Gaius, some of my knights- are not of royal blood."

"And you are from another kingdom we can make a treaty with - the druids." Merlin adds. "Although they do not have a land to call their own, their way of life, their people, their laws, make them a kingdom in their own right. The king of Camelot marrying a druid, despite being a non-magic druid, would prove that Camelot is becoming a safe place for druids to exist. Your very marriage would solidify their safety." 

Kara stares at the ground, trying to take in all the information she has just been told. It is a lot. But she cannot deny they make very good arguments. And anyway, the friendship she has been developing with the two boys either side of her has become very tight. Whenever the three of them are together, things have felt easier, her heart lighter. Yes, their beginning was rocky, but now she cannot imagine living anywhere else, with anyone else. 

"Okay. I accept your offer."

The boys beam, and close in around her in a hug. She laughs, before reminding them that she is still the walking wounded, and they need to back off. They do so immediately.

"So, what do we do now?" 

A look passes between all three of them. They had not actually thought that far ahead.

***********************************************************

They keep it private for a week, getting used to the logistics, how a relationship between three people actually works. For Merlin and Arthur, it is easy, but for Kara it is a little more difficult. With the majority of her life currently spent in Gaius's chambers, or the king's, she quickly gets used to showing the affection she feels. So, when she steps outside in the public eyes, and has to reign it all back in, it's a bit confusing.

Merlin is a lot of help. He stays close, pretending he is helping her with her injuries rather than showing her small ways to show affection that are hidden from prying eyes. Small squeezes, grazing touches, making sure to always listen even in a crowd. Acts of service are Merlin's favourites, which makes sense since he has grown up a servant. Arthur loves gift giving, spoiling the two of them rotten, but not necessarily with things of monetary value. Flowers, breakfast in bed, books from the library and other things easily accessible for all of them. For Kara, it turns out her love language is physical touch, and she finds herself always touching a shoulder, or a hand, giving hugs from behind. They soon enter an easy rhythm. They also figure out that although they are all in the relationship together, it does not mean they need to do everything together. After hard days working, Merlin often wants to sleep alone, so Kara and Arthur end up snuggling together in Arthur's king bed. Kara is not physically able to join them in their sexual escapades, nor does she feel much of a need to join in, so that is when she usually goes and helps Gaius out. Merlin and Kara spend much time together in the gardens, the library, or helping Gaius, Arthur doing kingly duties instead. 

It is odd and different, but it is something they didn't know they needed.

The first people to find out, are, of courses the knights. It is Kara's fault, being too touchy when helping Arthur with his armour during a training session. She is there observing since she's still too injured to join in, and Merlin is off doing other chores, so Kara has to help Arthur in his stead. 

"Leon, you owe me." Gwaine calls to the older knight, smiling smugly.

"What for?" Leon asks, affronted at the idea of losing money to a drunk that never pays attention to anything.

"Princess and the druid." Gwaine snickers, looking toward Arthur and Kara, who have frozen in place.

Kara begins to laugh out of nervousness. "Me and him, no. Never. Why would that be a thing?" She turns around and hobbles away.

Arthur sighs. "congratulations, you figured it out." 

"How long has this been going on?" Gwaine demands, smiling. 

"A week." Arthur admits, scratching the back of his neck. They are going to keep demanding answers to their endless questions and Arthur isn't sure he's ready to answer any of them.

"Why wasn't it announced in court?" Leon asks, ever the diplomat. He knows the councillors and other members of the court will be shocked when they discover the king of Camelot has started dating another common woman, except this time, she is also a druid.

"Because it's only been a week. We are still figuring out things. But I was planning on announcing it soon." Arthur rolls his eyes. 

"So, are you planning on marrying?" Elyan asks, stepping up behind the others. He is the only one not smiling, no doubt thinking of his sister, and how recent her banishment was. Well, it is coming up to a year, but that is still not a long time.

"Eventually, I should think. Again, we have not really discussed it. It's one of the things we're trying to figure out." What Arthur does not say, is that the idea of marrying Kara terrifies him. Last time he had been engaged, his fiancé cheated on him with his best friend. And although Arthur's current best friend is also his boyfriend, he is still scared history would try to repeat itself.

"Well, the princess needs a queen." Gwaine slaps Arthur on the arm. "She'll be a great queen one day."

"Isn't Kara still very young?" Percival asks, a frown carved into his features.

Everyone turns to stare at him. "That's your only question?" 

"She's 20 soon. That’s an adult."

"Yeah, but you are 25, Arthur. That's creepy." Gwaine pouts, judgingly. 

"Women get married younger. Anyway, if we get married, we shall wait some time, allow her time to gain experience." Arthur argues back. He had never thought about Kara's age as a factor before. Gwen had been 22 when they got engaged, 19 when they had their first kiss. Merlin himself had only just turned 21. Guess he has a thing for younger people.

"Anyway, why am I defending myself. I'm the king." Arthur questions. 

"Because Kara's our friend too. You hurt her, and we'll hurt you."

"Threatening a king is treason, Gwaine." Arthur points out.

"What about threatening a princess?"

"Still treason." Leon shakes his head, walking away and beginning to pack things up. The session has ended, and he has a patrol to go on with some of the newer recruits. He is dreading it. New recruits never know what they are doing.

"Is that Lord Alfred?" Gwaine suddenly asks, staring off into the distance. 

Arthur follows his gaze, and sees the lord standing on top of the battlements nearby, watching the training session. Arthur waves, and the lord nods, turning around and leaving. Frowning, Arthur remembers the conversation he had with the lord. Alfred has been taking an unnatural interest in Arthur, Kara, and Arthur's need for a queen. Worry builds within Arthur. He needs to warn Kara. 

Alfred however, gets to her before Arthur. 

"Kara!" 

Kara stops in the middle of the corridor, turning to see Lord Alfred approaching her. She groans internally. Lord Alfred is an idiot and extremely annoying in his self-righteous opinions. "my Lord? How may I help you?"

Alfred eyes Kara's crutches, the leg that never touches the floor due to the break. "I just wanted to have a word. Arthur seems to be getting very close to you."

Alarm bells ring inside Kara's head. She panics, unsure of whether Arthur has told the old lord whether or not they are currently in a relationship. "Yes, Arthur has become a close friend."

"I think it's more than that." Alfred says knowingly. 

But then Kara realises that Arthur would not have revealed their status without talking to her first. And he probably would have announced it to the whole court at once, in her presence. Alfred should not know. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

She makes to keep walking towards her chambers, but Alfred's hand on her shoulder stops her. She turns back, only to experience a hand slapping her across the face. Before she can react, a force pushes her against the wall.

"Don't lie to me girl." Alfred holds her tight. His disgusting breath blowing right into her face, and she fights the urge to gag.

"Get off me." Her chest hurts from the force of being slammed against the wall. Panic claws at her. She needs to get help.

"Arthur cannot fraternise with you. He needs a queen, a proper woman, not a girl who thinks herself above her station." Alfred pulls her forward before slamming her back into the wall. Stars swim in Kara's vision as her head whacks into stone. 

"You're just jealous he trusts my word more than yours." Kara needs to fight, get out of this situation, but the words leave her mouth before she can stop it.

A fist pummels into her stomach. Kara drops to her knees, all air leaving her lungs, and her breakfast forcing it's way up her throat. Her healing leg snaps again, and she would scream if she had the air. A hand grips her hair, pulling her face upwards. She stares at Alfred. 

"You. Are. Nothing. The king does not need you, child. Whatever relationship you have, break it off."

"Kara?"

Kara would sob in relief if she could. Leon's voice has never sounded more heavenly. 

The hand gripping her hair drops her, and she falls back to the floor, one hand wrapped around her stomach, the other bracing herself on the floor. She gapes in air, tears streaming down her face. 

A sword is pulled, and an argument ensues, but Kara does not pay attention to it. Someone bends down in front of her. Gwaine.

"Kara. Look at me." Gwaine does not touch her, instead speaking slowly and softly. 

Gwaine’s eyes are kind.

"What happened? Did he attack you?"

Kara nods, and the look Gwaine sends Leon is murderous. 

Gwaine gently helps Kara to her feet, picking her up bridal style when she realises her leg is broken once again, and she does not have the strength to walk by herself. "I'll get you to Gaius, don't worry."

As he carries her along, she lets her head fall against his shoulder, feeling safe in the presence of the knight. Gwaine is a good friend, even if he spends a lot of his time in the tavern. Leon has gone off, taking Alfred to the cells, and Kara cannot deny that she misses the presence of another knight there to keep her safe. She knows Gwaine will not let anything happen to her now that she's in his care; she means too much to his king, plus Gwaine and her are friends. 

Gwaine kicks the door open to Gaius's chambers, startling the old man who is working on one of the benches. He looks over, alarmed, the alarm in his features only growing as he sees Kara in Gwaine's arms. Leading Gwaine to the bed, Kara is gently positioned ready to be cared for. 

"What happened?" Gaius demands. He starts inspecting Kara, wincing when he realises her leg is broken again. Thankfully, the break is not anywhere near as severe as it was the first time, but it is going to cause twice as much pain, and take even further recovery. Her ribs are also in bad shape, but easily fixable.

"Alfred. The asshole punched her. I don't know why." Gwaine grits out between his teeth. His friend is hurt, and it is taking all his inner strength to stop him from storming off and slamming Alfred's head into a brick wall.

"I'm getting too close to Arthur." Kara groans out, wanting to at least clear some details up. 

Gwaine growls and starts pacing the room. He is itching to get some revenge, but he also doesn't want to leave Kara alone. Who knows what else could happen to her? That girl is a magnet for trouble.

"Gwaine, I'm going to need some help." Gaius says, turning to the knight. 

Gwaine is at the bedside in a flash, looking to the older man, waiting for some instructions. 

"This isn't going to be pleasant, but I need you to hold Kara down while I get her bone back into position." Gaius explains, before showing Gwaine where to hold so as not to cause more damage. 

The fear in Kara's eyes is all too obvious to the other men. She can vaguely remember the pain she felt when Merlin put her leg back the last time. This time it is going to be worse, the half-healed nerves in her leg protesting and sending off sparks of pain.

Before Gaius has the chance to begin, the door flies open and Merlin rushes into the room. He is immediately at Kara's side, taking her hand in his. "What happened? Leon told us that Kara's been injured?" 

The worry in his face is all too clear to see. 

Gwaine thankfully tells the story for Kara, as she does not want to relive it again. But he unfortunately does not know all the details, the why's. Thankfully, Merlin does not ask, seeing the pain in her features. He just holds her hand tighter, the concern within him growing. 

Gaius cannot wait any longer. "hold her."

Raw fiery pain pulses through her leg as Gaius shifts the bone, her leg moving in a way that legs are not meant to move. Her hold on Merlin's hand becomes an iron grip, Gwaine having to use his full body weight to keep her still. Writhing in pain, she does not notice when Gaius stops and begins to splint, the pain too consuming. 

She stays conscious. Only just. Her mind wants to fall away, slip into blissfully unknowing, but something keeps her awake. 

Merlin strokes her hair, doing his best to soothe her, but she barely registers it. She does not even notice when Gwaine gets off her, leaving the room to (presumably) go and pommel Lord Alfred

Getting Kara to sit up long enough to bandage her ribs is another battle entirely, but together Merlin and Gaius manage it. Kara is barely lucid when Arthur barges in, fuming. The red knuckles, split and raw, revealing his exact state of mind.

Merlin has only ever seen him this angry once before. When he found out the truth about his mother. It was scary then, and it is scary now. 

"Are you okay!" Merlin asks softly, indicating to his hand. 

"Fine." Arthur sits down on the bed next to Kara, on the opposite side to Merlin, so he can look at both his lovers at the same time. "how's Kara doing?"

"She'll be okay." Merlin promises. But his healers mind set is on the other side of the moon. All he can think about is the pure pain filled scream Kara expelled. That is twice he has had to hear it, and he's very glad Arthur wasn't here for the second. 

Kara shifts her head slightly to look at Arthur. He takes her hand. She gently thumbs over the split knuckles, smiling slightly. She does not need to ask. "Good." 

Arthur leans down and kisses her on the forehead. "Rest."

Kara shuts her eyes and falls asleep within seconds. 

"What's going to happen to him?" Merlin asks, not even wanting to say his name. 

"Well, I think all the knights are going to beat the living shit out of him, so he'll probably be dead by sundown." Arthur jokes grimly. "There'll be a trail, when Kara is strong enough to give evidence."

"And then?"

"I want to execute him, but as she's not yet queen, it's not considered treason. The most I can do is banish him."

Merlin looks down at Kara's sleeping form. "She wouldn't want you to kill him." 

"I don't know. Pain can do a lot to a person."

"And she would still want to be kind."

They look at each other, a silent conversation passing through their eyes. 

"Fine. Banishing it is." Arthur finally concedes.

***********************************************************


	12. Chapter 12

The days pass slowly, Kara regaining her strength in the privacy of Gaius's chambers, avoiding the rest of the castle. It becomes known throughout the court that Kara was attacked, and every time she leaves Gaius's rooms, the looks other courtiers or servants give her are so full of pity that Kara retreats into privacy again. She does not want to be pitied. She does not want to feel scared every time someone passes her by. But the thoughts keep plaguing her, day and night. Even curling up with Merlin and Arthur either side of her, sandwiched protectively, cannot make the terrors go away. The thoughts soften and weaken as Kara's physical strength returns, but she still distrusts older members of the council. 

Within a week, a trail is held to reveal what Alfred did, and to banish him. Considering both Merlin and Arthur have already decided Alfred’s fate, Kara is not too nervous going into the trail.

As the court enters the council room, where the trail is taking place, the people stare at her. It is not surprising, considering she is sat at the right-hand side of Arthur's throne, the space usually reserved for queen, or first heir if there is no queen. Agravaine's eyes go wide, his step faltering when they lock eyes. Something in his expression chills Kara to the bone. 

Merlin, standing at her side, squeezes her hand in reassurance. He knows Kara is nervous about this. She is still healing, and now she must face the man who made her worse. The main thing that scares her is the reaction the court will have when they reveal Alfred’s punishment. An old well known and well-loved council member being replaced by a young druid who has not even been in Camelot for a year? Really?

As soon as everyone has arrived, and the doors shut, Arthur gets to his feet, introducing the case, the issues, and what crime Alfred has committed. Merlin stays by Kara‘s side the whole time, squeezing her hand when the details of what Alfred did are announced in detail.

“Not only did you attack a trusted advisor of the king and well-loved member of the court, but you also attacked your future queen. Kara and I are to marry, solidifying the union and friendship between Camelot and the druids, to ensure they have peace once and for all.” Arthur announces, his voice strong and authoritative in the way only a king can be. Whispers fill the air as soon as his words are heard. This is the first anyone knows of this.

A look of pure terror flashes across Alfred’s face, but there is also anger behind his eyes. His words echo in Kara’s ears, but she ignores them. 

“Therefore, lord Alfred, your crimes are equal to that of treason, and for that there is only one sentence.” Arthur glares at the lord, whose hands are shackled, clothes and skin filthy after a week in the cells. 

“No, sire. Please, I did not intend to commit treason!”

But Arthur is deaf to the man’s pleas. “Respect is deserved by all, not just those with rank. The fact you committed this act against a member of the court, regardless of her true status, shows me that you could commit an act like this again, against anyone. You shall suffer your punishment.”

“You are to be banished from these lands. To return is on pain of death.” Kara finally speaks up, her head held high, her voice echoing Arthur’s own strength. Merlin squeezes her hand again, proud of the authority she already begins to show. She has grown a lot since coming to Camelot. 

“I’m not going to be executed?” Alfred’s eyes flicker with confusion. “But you said…”

“You caused me grievous bodily harm, made worse by the fact I was still healing from the injuries I sustained a month ago. The fact you knew I was wounded and still carried out your actions shows you are a malicious, cowardly man who deserves a terrible punishment.” Kara speaks out. She looks down at Alfred, knowing his life is in her hands. If she so chose to, right now, she could change the sentence, have Alfred executed instead. But she will not. “Despite your actions, I do not wish to see you die. No one should die because of me, or what they did to me, but your actions cannot go without reward.”

“You must leave the lands of Camelot by nightfall. Should you return, you will be executed without trial. Should you return to your family lands on the border of Camelot, you will be executed without trial. Should you try to use your family’s money to ease your passage in other kingdoms, you will be hunted down and executed. Should other Camelot nobles be proven to help ease your passage through other kingdoms by providing food, money or shelter, they will be punished and you will be hunted down and executed. In your actions, you have severed all ties with this kingdom. Now leave, gather your things, and pray you are beyond the border by sundown.”

Arthur sits back down in his throne, the room left in silence. Arthur can be brutal, but the brutality of this sentence has never been seen to be carried out by Arthur before. Every person in the room gets the message: do not mess with Kara.

A guard leads Alfred out of the room, the lord still staring at the king in shock. 

The trial is over, and the court is dismissed. They leave the room in silence, no one wanting to push the king, anger him further. But Gwaine looks back just as he’s leaving the room, and throws Kara a wink. Kara smiles back. At least she has the support of the knights.

***********************************************************

Agravaine talks to morgana after getting the map and killing the boy

“I hope you’re not going to disappoint me once more, Agravaine.” Morgana warns, as she takes the scroll Agravaine holds out for her.

Agravaine just beams at her, proud of himself for carrying out his mistresses plans. “plans to the siege tunnels of Camelot, as good as a key to the great gates.”

Morgana unrolls the parchment, a cruel smile growing on her features as she takes in the plans. “but a great deal more deadly.”

She rolls out another large piece of parchment and places it on top of the plans. Her eyes glow gold as she whispers a spell, and lines begin forming on the newest piece of parchment. As Agravaine watches, the plans for the siege tunnels duplicate themselves on the latest parchment, identical in every way. When the plans are copied, and the parchment grows still, morgana rolls up the original plans and hands them back to Agravaine.

“you have done well, finally.”

“although,” Agravaine says hesitantly, “I must warn you my lady. There has been a development.”

Morgan eyes him angrily. “what do you mean, a development.”

“the druid girl, Kara. It seems she has gained more influence than I was aware. She is to marry Arthur.”

Morganas eyes flash gold, anger raging through her, and objects all around the room go flying. A chair crashes against the wall, shattering on impact and falling to the ground in a small heap of broken wood. “how can this have been allowed to happen?”

“I would have stopped it had I known, my lady. But I thought I had more time to undermine her.” Agravaine says, trying to defend himself.

“no, this cannot be allowed to happen. I will not lose the throne to another servant.” Morgana screams

“I know, my lady. But our plans to take Camelot should still occur long before the wedding shall ever take place. From what information I have been able to get from Arthur, it may be months before a wedding actually occurs.” He reassures her.

Morgana growls but nods, straightening herself up. “then we must accelerate our plans. I must visit Helios at once.”

***********************************************************

“Did you see this coming?” Leon asks.

“What the princess and the druid? Absolutely.” Gwaine smiles smugly.

“We all did, didn’t we? Very few people have gotten that close to Arthur that quickly.” Elyan shrugs, removing his armour from the shelves and beginning to pull it on. 

“I’m happy for her. She will make a good queen.” Percival adds, from where he sits on a bench fiddling with his shoes. In the knights quarters, and the armoury are some of the few places they feel perfectly fine talking out loud, with no filter. Of course, they can banter with the king, and with Merlin, their brotherhood having grown in the past couple of years, but the king is still the king, and rules and regulations (on the whole) must still be adhered to in his presence.

“Good? She’ll make an excellent queen.” Gwaine jokes, slapping Percival on the arm gently. The larger knight throws him a smile and pushes him back

“I though you didn’t like druids?” Leon questions him. “I thought you were suspicious of all those with magic.”

“But Kara doesn't have magic. Besides, druids I like, they’re peaceful. Other sorcerers, not so much.” Gwaine says, clearing up any confusion. After what they have seen from Arthur in that court, Gwaine does not want anyone to get the wrong impression and think he does not like the soon to be queen.

“When are they getting married, anyway?” Elyan asks, trying to sound cheerful, despite the hurt in the back of his mind. It should be Gwen marrying Arthur, not Kara. He does not dislike Kara, but Kara should have only ever been an advisor to the king. 

Leon shrugs, a frown on his face as he thinks about everything Arthur has told him. “I don’t know for sure. But soon, I believe. After announcing it in court he can only put it off for so long.”

Gwaine smiles. “I love a wedding feast. They’re so extravagant. All that beer and wine, and fancy food. Its going to be amazing.”

“trust you to only think of your stomach.” Leon laughs, throwing Gwaine’s helmet at him, hard. 

Gwaine smiles, catching his helmet with ease. “what can I say. I’m a very simple man.”

“simple is right.” Percival teases, laughing when Gwaine gives him an annoyed shove.

“okay, okay. I’m easy to pick on, can we head to training now.” Gwaine mumbles, annoyed at the turn the conversation has taken.

“sure.” Percival replies, shoving Gwaine back before running out to the training fields, Gwaine hot on his heels.

***********************************************************

Becoming queen means Kara is having to get educated all over again. Growing up in the druid amp, she had been taught how to use the natural world, and how to help it. She had been taught the basics of the laws of the lands they were passing through, and the history of the many different kingdoms. However, each part of her education was mostly focussed on how it affected druids, good or bad, and how they could take their past and make it so that it never happened again.

This education is different.

There is no subconscious bias, its just the facts. She is learning the family trees of all the royal families, every law, all the histories of the kingdoms, how they were formed. She is learning about the wars, the causes, the ends, and the effects it has on the people at the time. She is learning about trade routes, politics and so much more.

It is making her head hurt.

It has been quiet in the palace since Alfred’s banishment a few days ago, and Arthur has kept her away from all but the most important council meetings. She is not allowed down to the training guards either at the moment, considering it was the journey there and back during which Alfred ambushed her and hurt her. 

Meaning Kara is stuck in her chambers learning everything she needs to in order to become queen. She knows there is not going to be a test or anything, so she does not need to be learning all these things, but the court have been looking at her differently since the announcement, and she feels like there are going to be some who are always going to try and tear her down, to find fault. So, she learns everything she can, so there will not be anything for anyone to fault.

But its boring, and her brain aches, and she has been cooped up for so long. And she misses Arthur. She has not seen him as much since the trial, as he is busy sorting things out for the wedding. It is a long time away, at least, Kara suspects it is since they have only been courting for a few weeks, but things still need to be put in order so that when the wedding does take place, it can happen without delay.

Sighing, Kara pulls herself from her chair, and using her crutch, hobbles out of her room. There are two guards posted outside her room now, since she is to be the future queen of Camelot, and they both turn to face her as she leaves the room. “I am going to Arthur’s chambers.” She tells them, knowing they are going to follow on. Arthurs orders. She is not allowed to go anywhere alone.

They follow on behind her, never saying anything. When the guards outside Arthur’s rooms see her, the watch changes hands, and she is now under the protection of Arthur’s guards. Kara hates it.

She pushes her way inside and is surprised to see the rooms are empty. There is no Arthur stressing over paperwork, no Merlin tidying the chambers and putting things away. Its still and quiet, and nice. It smells of Arthur. It smells of safety.

She goes over to the bed, where she has spent many nights curled up beside Merlin and Arthur and smiles as she sits down on it. Soon, they will not have to hide what they are to each other, they will be able to be completely open. Kara cannot wait for that day.

A knock on the door sounds, and Kara calls for whoever it is to enter.

Agravaine sticks his head around the door, and Kara fights the urge to groan and rolls her eyes. She still does not like the man, and he does not like her. They do not even try to hide it. As Agravaine enters he looks around the room, clearly after Arthur. “Kara. I was wondering where Arthur is.”

“not here. And I am afraid I do not know of his whereabouts. You’ll have to ask the guards.” Kara replies.

Agravaine sighs. “well, whilst I have you alone, I was wondering if we may speak.”

Kara eyes the man warily, but nods. “how can I help?”

“Is marrying Arthur the smartest choice?” Agravaine questions. “you are new to the kingdom, and so very young. You have no experience, and the people are still wary of you since you are a druid.”

Kara narrows her eyes. “what are you trying to say? You do not think I will make a good queen?”

“I think you are seriously lacking in experience and the knowledge of what it takes to be a good queen.” Agravaine says with no shame in his voice. “however, if your existence here has shown me one thing: you do know how to adapt things.”

Kara sighs. “you do not agree with Arthur reintroducing magic. You do not agree with him marrying someone of common descent, and a druid at that. You do not agree with Arthur’s leniency on the taxes, so the poor have enough money to survive. You do not approve of so many things. Your mind is stuck in the past Agravaine, it is time to move on.”

Agravaine snarls, charging forwards, stopping a mere two feet from her. “I’d be careful if I were you. I am the king’s uncle after all.”

“and I am to be the king’s wife, your queen. You saw what happened to Alfred when he hurt me, do you really think its wise to be threatening me?” Kara replies, voice steady as she holds Agravaine’s glare. Once upon a time she would have feared Agravaine, and the power he holds. But now she recognises that he is little more than a bully, playing at being powerful.

“the king will never truly love you, you know. I have seen the way he looks at Merlin.”

“then clearly you are delusional. The king does love me. Clearly you have no idea what love actually looks like Agravaine, since you are… how old? And still a bachelor?” Kara pouts, head tilting to the side. She does not enjoy being mean, but she has had enough of Agravaine trying to pull stupid power plays. And clearly, the man does not know what he is talking about and needs to be taught a lesson.

Before Agravaine can reply, the door opens, and Merlin walks in, holding a basket of clean washing. He pauses at the sight that greets him. Kara, he had been expecting, but not Agravaine, and certainly not the two of them together. “my lady. My lord.”

“ah, Merlin. I was just talking with Kara here. I was looking for Arthur, have you seen him?” Agravaine plasters on a fake smile in the blink of an eye. He is so very good at playing the ally.

“he’s with Gaius.” Merlin replies, putting the basket down on the table and going to Kara’s side. Agravaine backs off. “are you alright Kara?”

“fine, Merlin. Thank you. Like Agravaine was saying, he should be going.” Kara gives Agravaine a pointed look, and the man bows, and backs away, leaving the room and heading for Gaius’s chambers. As the door swings shut, Kara lets out a sigh which immediately has Merlin concerned. 

“Kara? What was that about?” Merlin sits down on the bed next to her.

Kara leans into his shoulder. “he was saying stupid things, trying to get me to pull out of marrying Arthur, making me question myself. It was just stupid stuff.”

Merlin does his best not to let his anger show. “I don’t trust him. He claims to have Arthur’s best interests at heart, yet all he ever does is pull Arthur down.”

Kara smiles, sitting back up straight. “thank you, I’m not the only one who sees it then.”

“Absolutely not.” Merlin laughs. “why are you here anyway?”

“I was looking for Arthur, but you will do. I was getting bored in my own chambers and wanted a bit of company, and since I haven’t seen much of Arthur lately, I thought I’d try him first.” Kara says. 

Merlin sighs. “he has been worked off his feet lately. Especially with the announcement of your engagement. I think he’s gotten more hassle about it than you.”

Kara looks shocked, her eyebrows hitting the ceiling. “Arthur hasn’t said anything to me.”

Merlin laughs and shakes his head. The lack of communication from Arthur will get him killed one day. “he didn’t want to worry you. You’ve been dealing with enough lately. Besides, he’s used to having everyone doubt every decision he makes.”

“stupid council.” Kara groans, lying back on the bed. She half expects Merlin to join her, but he does not, in stead kissing her on the cheek and giving a soft chuckle, before he gets up and goes back to the basket of clean washing. He begins to put it away, while Kara just lies there, trying not to think about everything that has happened. She gets so relaxed, in fact, she begins to dose off. Her sleep is spoiled by Arthur slamming the door open and marching in.

“if he wasn’t my goddamn uncle…”

Kara sits bolt upright, alarmed by the sudden noise. Merlin stops what he is doing and watches Arthur, ready to help in any way he can.

“what are you two doing here?” Arthur demands, stopping short.

“I came to see you.”

“I have chores.”

Arthur sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap.”

Kara pats the bed beside her, and Arthur sinks onto the bed next to her. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, soothing him. “what’s Agravaine done now?”

“He’s trying to turn me away from the wedding. He made some very lewd suggestions about something going on between the two of you behind my back. And whilst he is only half right, the fact that he was using the two people I care most about in all this world disgusts me. Why can’t he just be happy for me? I’m finally starting to bring peace to the five kingdoms, I’m getting a queen and uniting Camelot and the druids in peace. This is what I’ve been working towards, and what I have always wanted to achieve with my kingship and all he ever does is question me.”

Kara sighs, rubbing circles into his back as he rants. Arthur needs to let out his anger with his uncle. Kara and Merlin mutually agree not to bring up Agravaine’s conversation with Kara, as that will only worsen Arthur’s mood. “the mans an idiot. Don’t listen to him.”

“I wish it were that easy. But as the last surviving link to my mother, he wants to keep me close.”

 _Or maybe he just wants your power,_ Kara thinks, but knows better than to say it aloud. But one look at Merlin tells her that he is thinking the exact same thing.

Agravaine is a disgusting piece of work, and whatever happens, they cannot let him corrupt Arthur.

***********************************************************


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> life's been kicking my ass lately, so sorry for the slow update. motivation for anything has been lacking.

Agravaine’s attempts become more and more desperate, but each time, Arthur sees them for what they are: nonsense. Arthur is just as determined to go ahead with the wedding as Agravaine is to stop it. To stop Agravaine, Arthur locks him in the dungeons one night, as interfering with the royal wedding is grounds for treason, and no one, not even Agravaine, can get away with treason. That same night, Arthur announces the date for the wedding. Kara is just as surprised as everyone else to discover how close the date is, but it is also far enough away to give her plenty of time to heal. Arthur may want to marry Kara as soon as possible, but he also wants his bride to be able to walk down the aisle.

In a strange dismissal of royal protocol, it is agreed that Merlin will be the one to walk Kara down the aisle. He cannot get married, but he will play the two large roles: he will give Kara away, and he will carry the rings. 

The announcement of a royal wedding also brings the announcement of a royal feast, in celebration of the new queen. It has been common knowledge for some weeks now that Kara is to be the new queen, but it was not official. Making things official means certain protocols must be carried out, although Arthur can get away with breaking the odd rule here and there. 

“What’s taking so long?” Arthur calls from behind his screen. He is in the middle of getting dressed, but Merlin has disappeared, supposedly to collect the ornamental collar that Arthur will wear over his cloak. It was one of the rules Arthur wanted to put off, as it is a stupid collar, but the council was quite insistent on this one.

“It’s an engagement feast. The king must look kingly.” Merlin calls back. He stands at the table, carrying out a very important job which must be done in secret. Normally he does it when Arthur is not around, but what with all the announcements and chaos in the palace, he forgot.

“I’m hardly going to look kingly in my undergarments, am I?” Arthur snaps back

“Depends on who you ask,” Merlin replies with a smirk, “have a little patience. Think of something pleasant.”

“You in your undergarments.” Arthur wants to joke, but it really is the first image that pops into his head as Merlin speaks.

Merlin chuckles. “Just wait one second…”

Curiosity peaking, Arthur steps out from behind the screen, walking towards Merlin. As if he has a sixth sense, Merlin spins around, hiding something behind his back. “What have you got there?”

“Nothing.” Merlin pales. “My hand.” He shows his right hand, before hiding it behind his back and revealing his left hand. “My other hand.”

Arthur eyes him, and steps closer, grabbing him by the shoulders and spinning him around. There is a belt in Merlin’s hands, and a knife. It takes one look for Arthur to be able to figure out exactly what it is that Merlin’s doing. “Why are you putting another hole in this belt?”

Merlin pouts, unsure of what to say. He does not want to hurt Arthur’s feelings. Despite his outward confidence, Arthur is very insecure about many things. “I was enhancing it, for comfort… and ease of use.”

“Are you saying I’m fat?” 

“No!” Merlin blurts. “I’m saying that the… the belt is one hole shy of perfection.”

“Ridiculous!” Truly offended, Arthur grabs the belt, and wraps it around his waist. Sucking in, he does his best to try and get the belt somewhere near to closed. “Nome on.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself. A little extra padding goes with the job, wat with all the feast and banquets and ceremonies.” Merlin offers.

Still trying to do the belt up, Arthur looks up at Merlin. He can see it in Merlin’s eyes that Merlin really is not judging him. Merlin would not change a thing about Arthur (just his laws) and loves him despite his ‘extra padding’. Sighing, he gives up on the belt and hands it to Merlin. “All right Merlin do what you have to do. Not a word of this to anyone, understand?”

“Trust me,” he is definitely going to be telling Kara of this, “if there’s one thing I’m good at its keeping secrets.” 

***********************************************************

Guards stand stoic at the entry to the siege tunnels, placed there under Arthur’s orders. Striking a match, Agravaine launches a smoke grenade in their direction. The guards cough as smoke enters their lungs and they fall to the ground unable to breath. Smiling, Agravaine makes his way through the siege tunnels.

Up on the hills, far away, Morgana wait. Helios sits on his own horse beside her. 

Eventually, a torch is lit, revealing the entrance to the siege tunnels. Agravaine has done his job well. 

The Southron army begins their chant, metal clanging against metal as their war chant echoes through the air.

Helios smiles, turning to Morgana at his side.

“It’s time.”

***********************************************************

“My lady.”

“My lord.”

Standing by the doors to the banquet hall, Arthur offers out an arm to the lovely lady in front of him. Smiling, she takes it. She is dressed in an ornate and beautiful dusty rose-coloured dress, which is easily the most extravagant thing she has ever worn. Its numerous skirts also help hide the splint encasing her leg helping her walk. 

Well, a little bit of Merlin’s magic is also helping in that department, but no one needs to know that.

“May we all be upstanding for the future queen of Camelot, Kara.” Arthur announces to the room. It is mainly council members and knights in the room, and upon hearing the words of their king, all the knights begin cheering very loudly. Merlin joins in behind them, and Kara cannot help but laugh at the glee on Merlin’s face.

“Come now, my lady. The feast awaits.” Arthur supports Kara on their walk to the head of the table. Merlin immediately sweeps in with a plate of food, that looks like it should be overflowing. Arthurs smile grows larger when he spots what Merlin is holding on his platter. “Ah, my favourite! Herb crusted caper.”

“Easy now,” Merlin says as Arthur begins piling his own plate high. “we don’t want any more holes in that belt.”

Kara chokes on her wine.

“Ha ha.” Arthur laughs, nodding for Merlin to lean down. Merlin does so. “It’s a good job you don’t have anything of any actual importance to a keep secret, isn’t it?”

The two stare at each other for a second, a hidden warning behind Arthur’s words. Eventually Merlin gets the message and stands up straight, going over to Gaius and offering him some wine. But as Merlin passes Kara, she catches his wrist, sending him an affectionate smile. It is all she can give here under the scrutiny of every eye in the room, but it does the job.

Kara turns back to Arthur, who seems to look quite sheepish about the topic, but Kara does not acknowledge it. Instead, she just starts a whole new conversation, asking about his day. He smiles, glad that at least his soon to be wife knows how to be kind, even if his boyfriend does not. Together they begin to feast and laugh and drink. It is upsetting that Merlin cannot enjoy the feast to the same degree as they can, but they can still pass jokes between them, friendly smiles, and longing touches hidden under the table. 

The feast goes very well, which makes Kara suspicious. A running theme to her stay here in Camelot is that someone always tries to ruin her fun, whether that be Agravaine, Morgana and her hired thugs, or other random council member trying to stop her and Arthur’s union. But there are none tonight, there is no Agravaine, and everyone else has either come to love Kara, or is too scared to stand against Arthur and his chosen wife.

“Where’s Agravaine?” Kara asks during a lull in conversation.

Arthur frowns, not having noted his uncle’s absence until this moment. He looks to Gaius. “I don’t know. Have you seen Agravaine, Gaius?”

Gaius shakes his head, causing Arthur to ponder some things. Agravaine not showing up to the engagement banquet feels an awful lot like Agravaine publicly announcing his disproval. It is going to do some damage to their reputations in court.

But before he can worry about it, the castle bells begin to chime. All conversation in the hall stops, and everyone begins looking around, panic growing on some faces as the reason is still unclear. 

Arthur gets to his feet, looking around and at his knights for reassurance. He feels Merlin at his back, and Kara at his side. Those he loves most dearly are right where they need to be for the moment.

Gwaine and Percival barge in through the doors. The doors quickly slam shut behind them and are bolted heavily, but the sound of clashing swords is still heard in the corridor beyond. Gwaine is holding one of his arms at a strange angle, and Percival is full of concern for the knight at his side. “Sire! We’re under attack! They’re within the city walls!” 

Panicked whispers begin to grow within the room. Arthur dismisses them, unbuttoning his collar and cloak, and drawing his sword. He turns to Merlin, gazing down at Kara who sits prone and injured. The love and trust in her eyes are almost painful. She has complete faith in him to get them out of this horrendous situation, but Arthur knows he cannot protect her from everything. “Merlin, get everyone to the inner chamber.” Yes, there his two lovers will be safe.

A look of understanding passes between master and servant before Merlin nods. “Yes sire. Everyone, follow me!”

Arthur jumps over the table, going to his knights. “Gwaine secure the armoury, Percival with me.”

As Kara is led out of the room and into the inner chamber, Merlin and Gaius at her side, she spares one last look back in Arthur’s direction. The last thing she sees before he disappears is a grim look of determination on his face.

***********************************************************

Down in the lower town, there is absolute carnage. Leon had been on patrol in the lower town when he had noticed men beginning to surge into the town. They had made fast work of the peace, setting fire to everything they could, killing those who got in their way. Now, Leon and the small number of guards in the town are doing their best to keep the impeding army from reaching the drawbridge and gaining access to the citadel. But there is only so much he can do, and he is now down to only a handful of men. Men, women, and children lie around the street, dead or dying, and there is nothing he can do to help them. From the sounds of fighting, he can hear from behind him, he knows the enemy have entered the courtyard at the very least. The lower town is lost.

All Leon can do now is try to save as many as he can. His first job is to keep the king safe. After that, Camelot. And Camelot is nothing without her people.

Leon looks around him, at the fires, the chaos, the screaming. He turns to the knights nearest to him. “we can’t hold them much longer! Lead the people to the woods! Retreat! Retreat!”

His heart breaks as he takes off running, leaving Camelot to the mercy of these savages, but it is all Leon can offer. He gathers children into his arms as he goes, leading the injured to safety. The army are interested in the city, not the people running to the woods, they will be safe there. This number of people cannot live off the mere supplies they can scavenge from the woods, certainly not for long, but Leon will do all he can for the people he has saved. Maybe he will be able to lead them to a nearby village for help.

He failed his king. He will not fail his people.

***********************************************************

The battle is long and bloody, and they are failing. That is obvious if only for the amount of injured people being brought to Gaius to treat. But Gaius has no supplies to treat them with, just water and rags, and whatever they can sneak out and collect from nearby. 

Merlin slips another man from off his shoulders, onto the table in front of Gaius. He sighs, looking around him at the sheer number of men. Most of whom will die. “The lower town is lost. It’s only a matter of time before they take the citadel.”

Gaius shakes his head, pronouncing the man between them dead. “How did this happen? How did they get in without being detected?”

Merlin shakes his head, looking over to where Kara sits, placing a damp rag on a maid’s head. His mind is full of confusion, and conflicted thoughts. He cannot seem to focus on anything. “We knew Agravaine was planning something.”

Gaius follows his gaze. Merlin is so consumed with fear for Kara and Arthur that he can barely function. But still, he does his duty. Too much weighs on Merlin’s shoulders. “It seems your worst fears have been realised Merlin.”

Kara walks over, hiding the pain from her leg. “We can’t hold out much longer. And all these people… we can’t help them.” she’s been training with Gaius long enough to know when they are overwhelmed. If they had supplies, maybe, maybe all these people would have a chance. But as it currently stands, there is very little hope for any of them. She has stripped off the top layers of her beautiful dress, leaving her in the underdress. It has been used to make bandages; the corset being used to make rudimentary splints. But even the makeshift supplies had not lasted long.

Merlin stares at Kara, the gears in his brain whirring. 

“What, Merlin? What are you thinking?” Kara asks gently. She too is worried for Arthur, and worried for Merlin. She does not want to lose either of them. It is bad enough losing all these people.

Merlin sighs, and kisses her on the cheeks, before rushing off.

“Merlin?!” Gaius yells.

“I’ve got to find Arthur!” It hurts, leaving Kara like that, with very little warning and no goodbye. But for all he knows, Arthur could be dead, and not only is Arthur his boyfriend, but he is also the king of Camelot, and the once and future king. Merlin’s destiny. Right now, Merlin must put his feelings aside and do what is best for the city and the people inside it, and that means finding Arthur and getting him out of Camelot, somewhere they can regroup and plan. Kara will be alright. She is small, wiry, and has the stubbornness of a cat with all nine lives. She will get out of this without his help, but that does not mean it is easy leaving her behind.

Almost as if there is a compass in his head constantly leading him to Arthur, Merlin eventually spots him. But he sees him through a window a couple of corridors away. There are three knights with him, but as Merlin watches, all three knights are cut down, leaving Arthur alone. Thankfully, Arthur takes down his two attackers, leaving only one left. But the final Southron slashes his sword and catches Arthur in the ribs. Arthur cries out in pain, feeling something crack. But he does not let himself fall, and elbows the final man in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Clutching his side, Arthur begins to run. He knows that more Southrons will be upon him soon, and he cannot take them on his own. He needs to flee.

But before he can get too far, someone grabs him by the collar and pulls him around a corner. Arthur looks up and smiles when he sees Merlin. Merlin’s eyes are dark with worry, but there is also a great deal of relief in his features.

“Been hiding in the broom cupboard as usually Merlin?” Arthur cannot help the jibe. Both he and Merlin know he does not mean it, but it makes both of them feel better. Arthur is still able to joke around, he cannot be too badly injured.

Merlin laughs, but then lets the smile fall as they hear incoming footsteps. “We need to get out of here.”

Pushing Arthur down the corridor, Merlin turns back to look down the corridor. His eyes glow gold as he casts a spell, and the two torches either side of the passage explode, blinding the enemy knights, and stopping them in their tracks.

Merlin takes off after Arthur. They run back towards the courtyard, hating the emptiness. They can both hear the distant screams of the people in the lower town being attacked. They can only hope that some of the people managed to survive and escape. 

“Are you alright?” Merlin asks.

“I’m fine.” Arthur is struggling, and it is far too obvious for Merlin to see. Arthurs legs buckle slightly, and he collapses against a pillar, gasping when he hits his ribs. “maybe a broken rib or two.”

They both take a breath, trying to regain as much strength as they possibly can before continuing the journey back to the inner council chamber where Gaius and the injured are al holed up. Arthur risks a glance around the pillar, wanting to make sure the coast is clear. But instead, he sees the Southron army, Morgana leading the charge. It is not surprising to see Morgana there. He had suspected she was the cause of this attack; she still wants his throne as her own.

But as he watches, he sees a more surprising figure join her. 

Agravaine.

Shock pulses through him, watching his uncle join with his siter. Knowing the two of the have caused all this devastation…

“Agravaine?” His shock quickly turns to anger. _How could they have done this?_

Arthur pulls his sword, but Merlin stops him before he can do anything stupid. The fact that Arthur cannot shrug Merlin off saying far too much about his current condition.

“No, Arthur! It’s no good! There are too many of them! We can deal with your uncle later, alright?”

Arthur nods, turning to face Merlin. The sight of his lovers concerned expression removes all the anger from his system. In its place, sadness. His uncle is one more person to add to the long list of people who have betrayed him. He feels Merlin take his hand and lead him away. Back towards the relative and momentary safety of the council chamber.

***********************************************************

Leon waits at the entrance to the woods, beckoning his people closer. “quickly!” he calls to the latest figures to escape the city. “This way! Go! Quicky! Go on!”

Knights, townspeople, the odd member of the court who had been able to flee, all make their way into the woods. Further away, more knights are leading the people to a small cave system, where they can hide out for a few hours. It is not much, but it is all the safety they can offer at the moment. Leon wants to try and keep as many people together as he can. That way he can protect them.

He looks up at the burning citadel. He will wait here all night if necessary. 

The king will have to make it out at some point. He must.

Arthur cannot die.

***********************************************************

“Merlin! Arthur!”

Kara rushes across the room, jumping up to hug Arthur. She does not miss the grunt of pain he emits, but as he does not let go, neither does she. She buries her head into his neck. So, what he smells of sweat and blood? He is alive. That is all that matters.

“Where’s Gaius?” Merlin asks.

Kara lets go of Arthur but keeps a hand on his shoulder. Having stepped back, she can see the pale sheen of sweat covering Arthur’s face. “He’s over here,” she says, leading them back to where the old man sits, “what happened, Arthur?”

“Broke a rib or two.” Arthur grunts out. Something in his eyes says that something more has happened, something that he does not want to talk about. With the current circumstances, Kara does not deem it appropriate to push.

“Let me see.” Gaius says, pushing Kara and Merlin out of the way. 

Merlin runs his eyes up and down Kara as Gaius does his thing. “How’s your leg?” Merlin whispers to Kara.

“It’s sore, but the splint is helping. I’ll manage. And Gaius has said it’s unlikely I’ve done any further damage to it. I should be fine.” Kara reassures him.

“I can bind the ribcage, but even that would run the risk of puncturing a lung.” Gaius finally announces to Arthur. 

“Do whatever it takes, Gaius, just so long as I can swing a sword.” Arthur groans out, leaning back against the table. Kara takes his hand, and he squeezes tightly. 

Just at that moment, Gwaine and Percival enter, barring the doors behind them. Elyan wanders over, hand grazing over the bandage on his shoulder. All the knights look worried about Arthur’s condition, but say nothing. They are more concerned about what to do next.

“How do we stand?” Gaius asks.

Percival shakes his head. “The citadel is overrun. We can’t hold out much longer.”

Merlin sighs. This is the worst possible news. 

“How long before they reach us?” Kara demands, standing up and facing the knights. None of them judge her. She is still a soldier, even if she is soon to be their queen.

“Minutes at best.” 

“We can’t wait for Arthur. If they find him, they’ll kill him.” Merlin says, not hiding the panic in his voice. He cannot lose Arthur.

Percival nods. “we must get him to safety while we still can.”

“Arthur would never abandon his people. He’d rather die.” Gwaine says, looking over to the injured king. 

“Barricade the doors, give us as much time as you can.” Kara tells the knights. She pulls Merlin and Gaius aside, looking back at Arthur as he lets out a low groan. “We need to get Arthur out of here whether he likes it or not.”

Merlin nods, turning to Gaius. “Can you give him some sort of potion, something to knock him out?”

Gaius shakes his head. “I don’t have anything strong enough. In my chambers perhaps, but the Southrons control the palace.”

“There must be something.” Merlin groans, desperation beginning to rise.

“I’m sorry Merlin.”

“Maybe there’s something you can do.” Kara suggests, giving Merlin a pointed look. “Arthur won’t go willingly. But what if he was to lose his will?”

“Are you suggesting magic?”

Gaius stares at Kara. He had not known that she knew about Merlin’s magic, but is also not surprised. That woman seems to know a lot more than she lets on. He is just surprised that Merlin told Kara before he told Arthur, although, knowing how observant Kara is, maybe she caught him out one day. She would not be the first.

“Will you do it?” Kara asks Merlin.

“I can try.”

Merlin steps back towards Arthur, standing behind him and out of the king’s line of sight. Kara sits down next to Arthur, holding his hand. Gaius sighs, and bends down as if he is going to tend to Arthur. “I’m sorry sire, this is going to hurt.”

“Just get on with it!”

Gaius presses down, feeling bone shift beneath his fingers. The painful shifting causes Arthur to scream out, his grip on Kara’s hand tightening. They see, rather than hear Merlin cast a spell, eyes glowing gold. The effect is immediate. Arthur’s eyes roll back into his skull, before he begins to stir, head wobbling like it is not sitting on his neck properly. Just at that moment, Gwaine, Elyan and Percival rush over.

“We need to leave now sire.” Merlin says. The spell has linked Arthur’s will to his own. Whatever Merlin says, or suggests, Arthur will do.

“Of course.” Arthur gets to his feet, unsteady. The knights look at each other, surprised, not having expected Arthur to agree so quickly. But they know the sway Kara and Merlin have on Arthur, and with the situation as grave as it is, they brush off their confusion.

“Then let’s go.” Percival says, slinging Arthur’s arm around his neck and beginning to head to a small door at the back of the room. But he waits for the others to catch up. “We’ll use the postern gate.”

Elyan takes Kara’s arm and helps her rush out. They quickly disappear from sight. Merlin begins gathering their things.

Gwaine stops Percival in his tracks and offers out an arm. “I’ll keep them off your back for as long as I can.”

A conflicted, pained look flitters across Percival, mouth gaping. He looks like he desperately wants to say something, but cannot think of what to say. So instead, he grabs Gwaine’s uninjured arm, and nods. Gwaine smiles back tenderly.

“Gather your things Gaius.”

“You go, Merlin. I’ll just slow you down.”

Merlin looks like he wants to protest, but Gwaine grabs him by the collar and pushes him away. “No time to argue. Sorry.”

“Look after our king, Merlin.”

Merlin nods, rushing off. Gwaine and Gaius stand shoulder to shoulder, as the banging on the door grows louder. Eventually the barricade fails, slinters shattering, and dust flying through the air. Southrons charge into the room, ready for a fight, but none is offered. Morgana, in their midst, approaches Gwaine and Gaius. The two men allow themselves to be surrounded, Gwaine’s sword taken from him.

“It seems your victory is short lived, Morgana.”

Growling, Morgana turns on her heel. She marches out the way she came. “Prepare the horses. We’re going on a hunt.”

***********************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated. thank you for reading


End file.
